LOVE
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Love comes in two kinds of forms. Real and fake. Deciding the differences between them two is something they have to face... BrookJulia, TyHil, ReiOC, MaxMar, KaiOC, TalaOC Updated finally! Chapter 14 and 15!
1. The Beginning

A/N: I have decided to read through and check some of the aspects of this fiction just to get in the swing of things for the chapters leading up to the end of the story. I have been neglecting the readers of this fiction and I plan to finish this story off before I go back to college.

This fiction is an AU, not set in the storyline of Beyblade at all, as the title suggests it's mainly about love and relationship and as such the pairings are as followed:

Tyson/Hilary

Brooklyn/Julia

Kai/OC

Tala/OC

Rei/OC

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**L.O.V.E-FlamesOfFury**

Chapter I: The Beginning

"Look at that cloud…"

"Oh for god sake, Brooklyn, can't we talk about someone else?"

"What about that one, it kinda looks like a wolf"

"Which one?"

"That one there…"

"Oh…"

"See looking at clouds is a good way to relax…"

"I'm not so sure, I can think of another way…"

"What is better than nature in all its glory?"

"Something that involves two people?"

A tall seventeen year old boy sat up from where he was laying on the grass. A school bag and a guitar case lay beside him. He ruffled his spiky orange hair, the tips of it glistening in the glorious sun.

He has green eyes that made hearts melt, teeth that were pearly white, and a cuteness vibe that showed off when ever he smiled. A small gold earring hung from his right ear. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a white shirt over the top. He wore a pair of jeans that hung off his slim like figure.

His name was Brooklyn Kingston; he was admired by lots of people at his school at Bakauten High School. People looked up to him and why not? He was brilliant at all sports, great at the subjects he took and girls couldn't stop asking him out but he wasn't interested. He only had eyes for one, Julia Fernandez but he wasn't sure that she liked him back so he left it.

"Tala, is that all you think about?" Brooklyn asked.

Tala Ivanov was completely different, he went with every girl that he could get and moved on, he was a serious player yet he woke up at night crying. He never told anyone this but he was lonely inside longing to be in real love with a girlfriend he really cared for.

His eyes were closed which normally showed off the youthfulness inside of him. His eyes were a deep blue which showed off so much affection yet never gave any out in a way they should.

He had a very desirable figure, his grey trousers barely fixing to his waist as of his slim figure. An ice blue t-shirt was worn as well as a blue jacket. Tala sighed as he opened his eyes to see Brooklyn standing looking at him, he sat up.

"What?" Tala said confused with a sharp smile.

"Nothing, it's just that we have been waiting for the others for so long, can't we just go?" Brooklyn asked.

"No" Tala said simply.

"Fine…" Brooklyn said sitting on the grass near his things.

Tala sat up as he looked at his stuff near him, a case for drum sticks lay on top of his school bag.

"Well, I can wait for another ten minutes then I'm leaving…" Brooklyn said.

"Why? You'd rather be revising, you know it all anyway!" Tala said as he rummaged through his bag.

"That's not the point; I just don't want to be here…" Brooklyn said as his voice trailed off.

"I thought you liked nature?" Tala said as he stopped going through his bag looking up at his friend.

"I do, it's just that Hilary and her friends come through here, this time of day…" Brooklyn said as he began to unzip his school bag.

"So what?" Tala said waving his hands up the air. They didn't bother him, why should they bother Brooklyn?

"Nothing, it's just…" Brooklyn said as he got out a notepad from his bag. "It's just what?" Tala said.

"Nothing, just go back to your mood" Brooklyn said as he slapped his forehead in dismissal.

"Hah, you're not getting off that easy, come on spill!" Tala said with a grin. He knew that his friend had something to share and he would keep going on at him till he finally caved and told him what was on his mind.

"Have you ever been in love with someone Tala?" Brooklyn asked as he flipped through his notebook, tracing one of his fingers along the pages very slowly as if to touch every word.

"Oh god, not the l word. Do not say the l word" Tala said as he sighed deeply.

"Why not?" Brooklyn said.

"Just don't ok?" Tala said as he looked upwards.

"You're forgetting my question…" Brooklyn said.

"That's because it's a stupid one!" Tala snapped.

"No it's not Tala" Brooklyn said.

Tala scratched his forehead and closed his eyes.

"I don't know…" Tala said.

Why are you in love Brooklyn?" Tala asked desperate to get off the subject of himself and the dreaded l word.

"Well I like someone, I'm not sure if it's love…" Brooklyn said.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Can we please get off this topic?" He said.

"Get off what topic?"

Both Tala and Brooklyn looked up and saw Hilary, Mariah, Julia, Ming Ming and Emily. All five girls were very popular in Bakauten High School and were each highly desired by all the boys that attended it.

"Where are Tyson and the others?" Hilary asked. Hilary was quite tall only second tallest in the group thanks to Julia. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, a slim figure line and wore a red skirt with high heels on. An orange t-shirt was on as well as a necklace with a love heart. Tala sighed. "Lover boy isn't here…"

"He is not my lover boy, why does everyone say that!" Hilary snapped turning to her friends.

"Because it's true" Tala sneered.

"Yeah and because the great Tala Ivanov knows everything" Hilary pouted.

"You better believe it" Tala chuckled.

Brooklyn looked to the ground, he so wanted to look up at his secret crush, the one he liked for too long. Her name was Julia Fernandez.

Julia was beautiful, her gorgeous face and their features, the way the sun glistens on her orange hair at the front and gleamed over her brown hair at the back. Her hair looked so soft and Brooklyn wanted nothing more than to run his hand through her hair as he pressed his lips to hers. Her green eyes, her red lips, her thin body. Everything that Brooklyn had fell in love with over the years. He really wanted to tell her but what if she shot him down, what if she made fun of him?

Brooklyn couldn't take that chance so for three years he left it; wanting something he couldn't have or could he?

Julia looked over to Brooklyn, his gaze still on the grass as Hilary and Tala continued to argue about Hilary liking Tyson.

'Why isn't he looking up?' Julia thought.

'Did he found out I liked him?' Julia closed her eyes trying to hold back tears. She couldn't take that he didn't like her, she had felt something for him for quite a while.

"Hilary, can't we just go?" A small girl asked. The voice belonged to Ming Ming, Ming Ming was a small girl who had light blue hair, brown eyes and wore a black dress with red love hearts dotted on it. A pair of high heels occupied her feet as she rolled her eyes waiting at her friend Emily.

Emily had bright orange hair and had brown eyes. A pair of glasses was situated on her face. Emily wore a red skirt with a blue t-shirt underneath a white sports jacket. The only one in the group who was not wearing high-heels a pair of white trainers being worn.

The last in group was really obvious to see. Her pink hair, the pink t-shirt she wore, a pink bandana was fixed into place, pink trousers and even pink trainers. Her name Mariah.

"Come on Hilary, let's just go…" Emily said.

Hilary stopped arguing with Tala and looked to Emily. She nodded as Brooklyn looked up.

Julia looked at him straight in the eyes; Brooklyn melted the smile combined with the soft smile of her lips made him love her more.

Ming Ming and Mariah started to walk off from the others chatting about something as Emily ran up to follow.

"Well see you" Hilary said.

Hilary started to walk fast to catch up with her friends as Julia and Brooklyn were locked in a gaze, not taking their eyes off each other.

Tala saw this and smirked evilly. 'Perfect, blackmail material' He thought.

"Well I got to go…" Julia said as she closed her eyes.

Brooklyn stood up and ran in front of Julia to stop her.

"Julia…" Brooklyn said as he blushed and looked to the floor.

"Yes, Brooklyn?" Julia said blushing.

"Would you like… would you…"

'Is he asking me out?' Julia thought as she gave a quick look to see how she looked. She tried really hard not to smile as she saw Brooklyn struggling to get his words out.

"Would you like to be my partner in music?" Brooklyn said quickly.

Julia sighed. "Sure, for that project on a famous musician or band of your choice and then we have to do a presentation on it right?"

"Yes, would you like to be my partner?" Brooklyn said as he smiled at Julia. 'I'd sooner have you as a partner as a different way…' Julia thought.

"Sure, I'd like that, listen I'll have to catch up with the others, so we'll meet in the library ay school tomorrow after school, k?" Julia said running off.

Brooklyn smiled as she watched her rejoin her friends, not getting exactly what he wanted but at least it was a start perhaps he could get the courage if it was just her and him that way he wouldn't feel as much embarrassment if he was shot down.

"Brooklyn, what was that?" Tala asked slapping his back and sighing. "What was what?" Brooklyn said looking towards him, moving away so he couldn't slap his back again.

"You know full well, Brooklyn" Tala said smirking.

"She's the one you like, isn't she?" Tala sneered.

"Yes, ok, I love Julia Fernandez, got it?" Brooklyn as he fell on the grass. Tala rolled his eyes though he wondered if his friend was telling the real deal or there was more to it.

"Hey guys!"

Three seventeen year old boys ran over to them stopping near them as Brooklyn and Tala stood up. Their names Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger and Rei Kon.

"What took you guys so long?" Tala asked.

"Never mind" Kai said.

Kai was the leader of the group if something was not worth talking about; it was not worth talking about. No one dared mess with Kai. Kai was as tall as the rest of his friends, his hair perhaps giving him a slight inch more height. His hair was light blue at the front and spiky and was smooth and black at the back of his head.

His brown eyes showed off his coldness, there was no emotion that was there. Two blue stripes were positioned on either side of his cheek. He wore a shirt with a fire pattern up the side as well as a pair of jeans.

Kai sat down as did Brooklyn and Tala. Not soon after Tyson and Rei joined them.

Tyson was the joker of the group well he tried to be. He had black spiky hair that stuck out of his cap that he had for god knows how long. He had brown eyes and wore a simple pair of trousers that were dark grey and a red jacket covered up most of a yellow t-shirt.

Rei was perhaps one of the most quiet ones of the group along with Kai and Brooklyn. He liked to stay out of everyone's way. A pair of black trousers was situated around his thin waist. A chain dangled round one of the pockets. A white t-shirt with the symbol Yin and Yang in the middle of the t-shirt was worn as well.

Rei had yellow eyes and had long black hair to his shoulders. Over the years, his hair used to be tied back into like a little ponytail but Rei just left when he got into this year at Bakauten High School and the girls loved him for it yet he wasn't interested but one girl certainly was.

"So, Rei did you get hounded by Mariah again?" Tala asked as he lay back down on the grass.

"Why are we talking about this and why are we taking it easy, the audition for our band is in like two weeks…"

"Chill, Kai, me and Brooklyn were waiting for you, Tyson and Rei for ages here. We've got our instruments and our ideas" Tala said slowly.

"Let's just go…" Kai said. He stood up and began to walk off.

Tyson and Rei got up and ran up to catch him as Tala and Brooklyn grabbed their stuff and positioned them on their shoulders as well as in their hands.

"Are you going to tell me more about you and Julia, Brooklyn?" Tala asked smiling evilly.

"Later, k?" Brooklyn said walking off. Tala ran up and walked beside him as they tried to catch up with Kai, Tyson and Rei.

"Spill, Brooklyn…" Tala said as Brooklyn sighed knowing that he would eventually tell anyway so he best just get it over with.

-------------------------------------------------

I have not altered much but just changed wordings in sentences and just made it flow a little better.

Please leave a review and thanks for reading.

FOF


	2. Angst, Romance and Conspiracy

A/N: Continuing through the chapters of this story, I will be re-writing and revising aspects of the chapter to get me in the flow for finishing off this story.

Anyway as usual I thank people that have taken the time to read and review my fictions. It means a lot so once again thanks for the reviews of Chapter 1 from:

**Kai's the Best**, **Faikachu**, **Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA**, **thnku4thevenom**, **Chibi Amo**, **Go stick your head in a toilet**, **Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit**, **KatarinnaRaysLover**, **personne du monde** and **Deep Zero**.

The good thing about revising fictions is that I can change the author's name to match the one they have now.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade, if I did why would this be a fan-fiction? It'd be in the show! Or I don't own the songs that are mentioned although I do own the CDs.

Review after you've read and so now on with the chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter II-Angst, Romance and Conspiracy

"Brooklyn, spill…" Tala said as he walked with Brooklyn with Kai, Rei and Tyson in front of them.

"Why? I thought you didn't like the l word, Tala!" Brooklyn said back as he flicked his hair up trying to get him to drop the subject.

Tala sneered as Brooklyn smiled at him hoping that this was the case.

"I'm going to be with her in the library when we do that project so I'm going to ask her out then…" Brooklyn said.

"Awwww! I hope little Brookie gets his girl!" Tala said smirking evilly.

"Why the evil face?" Brooklyn asked a little uneasy.

"Cause, I'm thinking of our next prank for the school" Tala replied.

"Hn, I see" Brooklyn said.

Kai, Tala, Brooklyn, Rei and Tyson regularly played tricks at Bakauten High School. They had flooded the staff room, moved the food in the cafeteria to the sport locker, cut the power in school so they had three days off and left a bucket of flour on the edge of a door for their Maths teacher, Mr. Burrow but unfortunately the headmaster Mr. Davies walked under it and they were found out.

"Yeah, we've only done a couple this year and our time at Bakauten is coming to an end, let's go out with a bang…" Tala said.

"Wait… bang" Tala smiled.

"Whoa not that far, do something else, make sure the tea and coffee that the teachers have tasted different or something…" Brooklyn said worryingly.

"Oh yeah because that's a big prank, Brooklyn you got to be more dangerous you might be in a relationship soon!" Tala sneered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kai said turning. Rei and Tyson stopped and looked at them as well.

"I hope it's about the songs for our band!" Kai snapped.

"Oh yeah, Kai, me and Brooklyn haven't stopped talking about it!" Tala said.

"Sarcasm doesn't go well with you Ivanov!" Kai said looking at Rei and Tyson who just looked back at him.

"Yeah well snapping at your band members doesn't go well with you!" Tala snapped.

"Guys, jeez just calm down!" Rei said walking in front of Kai and Tala trying to break this matter up. Rei hated arguing and disruption, it made him feel uneasy which is why he always stopped Tala and Kai from arguing and unfortunately he had to do that a lot.

"Hn" Kai said as he walked off, Rei followed looking at the ground sighing in relief that their argument was over.

"Oh yeah, your girl was here earlier" Tala said to Tyson. "She's not my girl, why does everyone say that?" Tyson asked as he fixed his cap in place.

"Perhaps because it's true" Brooklyn said.

"Hey that's perfect you and Brooklyn can double date with Hilary and Julia" Tala said laughing.

"You like Julia Fernandez?" Tyson said eyebrows raised. "Yes…" Brooklyn said turning away, his possessions on his back swaying as he did so.

"Cool, way to go man!" Tyson said smiling. "Huh?" Brooklyn said as he turned back round. "Good, it's good you found a girl, does she like you?" Tyson said flashing a grin.

"Yes she does" Tala said as he folded his arms. "She does?" Brooklyn said as he looked at Tala.

"Oh good Brooklyn, you're looking at a girl's expert when I say she likes you, she likes you" Tala said. "Confident as always!" Tyson said smirking. "Yep that's me" Tala said.

Brooklyn looked ahead seeing Rei and Kai waiting for them, Kai looked angry.

'What's rattled his case?' Brooklyn thought.

Tyson ran to them whereas Tala and Brooklyn walked fast until they got to the three.

"Why didn't you hurry up?" Kai asked as he walked off down the path to lead out of the park.

"Because we're holding our instruments! The instruments we're using for our band! The band that was supposed to meet here ages ago with your instruments so we can then go and practise! You know what Kai? You're really pissing me off today!" Tala snapped.

"Hn, Ivanov settle down, I'll tell you why we were late… later" Kai said as he continued walking.

The five walked in silence as they got to Kai's house. Kai lived on his own in a house that was twice the size of any of the groups' flats. Kai had been left this by his grandfather who had passes away, Kai seemed like it unaffected him and got on with his normal routine the day he found out he died.

Kai then became that much colder and grew much more secretive not letting anyone know his true feelings. None of the four of Tala, Brooklyn, Rei and Tyson asked him how he was feeling, always a witty comeback or a sneer followed after it.

Kai's house had only two floors but had lots of rooms, even though it had lots of rooms, Kai never allowed any of his friends over even if they had stayed up practising till about 3 a.m. Kai made them go home needless to say this started many a argument with Tala. Not a pretty sight.

Kai led them to his door opening it up with his key.

"Go the garage" Kai said simply.

Kai walked off as the four went to the garage. Tyson and Brooklyn's mic-stand already set up, Kai's electric guitar was hung up on the side as well as Tala's drums with Rei's bass guitar on the side as well.

Brooklyn got out his acoustic guitar and fed the strap through the top of the guitar.

"Go to the garage, do this, do that, blah, blah, blah, I'm Kai Hiwatari, master of the universe!" Tala ranted.

"Master of the universe is He-man!" Tyson joked. Rei rolled his eyes as this.

Brooklyn shook his head at this as well as Tala just laughed. "That was pathetic!" Tala laughed.

Tyson shook his head as he fixed the microphone to its stand as Brooklyn did the same. Tala sat on the drums and Rei was standing in place with his bass guitar. All they needed now was Kai with his electric guitar and for them to start the practise.

Five minutes later Kai had still not arrived…

"For fuck sake, I'm getting tired of waiting around!" Tala snapped. "_Master_ Hiwatari is really getting on my nerves!"

"Tala, you have a serious lack of patience" Rei said chuckling.

"Rei, I have tons of patience! I just hate waiting!" Tala snapped.

Brooklyn smiled looking at his guitar, his plectrum already held in his right hand.

"I'd like you all to leave…"

The four teenagers turned seeing Kai. He was in a bad way, bags were under his eyes and they were all bloodshot. Had he been crying?

"Are you ok, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"We'll practise tomorrow, you can leave your instruments here, leave out of the garage…" Kai said walking away, swaying side to side as he did.

"We'd better go…" Tala said.

"We can't! Did you just see Kai?" Tyson replied.

"But it's obvious that he doesn't want any help and he wants us to leave…" Rei said.

"Hmm, we'll just have to leave him, we're coming tomorrow to practise, we can ask him then…" Brooklyn said.

"Hn, that's if he shares it…" Tala said before the four exited the garage.

At the end of Kai's house, Tyson and Rei went left whereas Tala and Brooklyn went right. Tyson and Rei lived together in a two-bedroom flat and Tala and Brooklyn had a flat each which faced each other in the corridor that they were situated in. Unfortunately they were in separate blocks of flats so they had to go their separate ways.

"So Tyson, Hilary was looking for you earlier in English…" Rei said as they started walking to their flat.

"Why does everyone think that we like each other?" Tyson asked.

"Because you two are perfect together!" Rei said smiling.

"But we're always arguing! You've seen us in Science!" Tyson said.

"Yeah but you should ask her out…" Rei said.

"But I hate her!" Tyson snapped.

"Yeah and I'm part of Linkin Park" Rei said.

"You are?" Tyson joked.

"All the same, I think you should ask her out…" Rei said.

"I should be asking you about Mariah" Tyson said smirking.

"You know I don't like her" Rei said as he ruffled his hair.

"I know, I just like to joke" Tyson said positioning his cap in place.

"Hn, yeah…" Rei said.

Meanwhile Tala and Brooklyn were walking to their flats quietly, no-one was talking. Brooklyn didn't want to talk, he was thinking of how to ask Julia out and Tala was still pissed off at Kai.

Their flats were seen in the distance as Tala broke the silence.

"What you planning for your music project with your girlfriend?" Tala asked.

"I haven't even asked her out yet" Brooklyn said.

"Yeah but she's bound to say yeah, so what you doing it on?" Tala said.

"I haven't decided, I was just going to take my favourite CDs and then I was going to ask her to listen to them seeing if she liked them or not. How's it going on in Business Studies?" Brooklyn said.

"Fine, actually pretty good, my coursework is a B standard so I'm pretty pleased" Tala said.

Brooklyn nodded as they go to their flats taking the elevator up to the fifth floor to where each of their flats were.

Brooklyn was first to enter his flat, number 93 whereas Tala's was number 94 across the hall from him.

"Night, Tala" Brooklyn said as he closed his door.

"Tala?"

Tala turned seeing a girl the same age as him. She wore a bright yellow skirt and had a red t-shirt on. Long blond hair was positioned down her back.

"Hey…" Tala said as he stopped.

"You didn't return my calls…" She said.

"Well, I forget where I put the note with your number on, sorry… Lauren…" Tala said scratching the back of his neck.

"It's Laura…" She said.

"I know, just joking" Tala said smiling uneasily.

"Yeah right, you're getting nothing from me tonight!" She said as she slapped his right cheek.

"Lauren… Laura… wait!" Tala said,

Tala watched her fade away as she walked away. Tala leaned on his door. 'Why do I do this? Why can't I be like Brooklyn and fall in love? Why can't I find a girl I really like?' Tala thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning, Brooklyn knocked on Tala's door to get him up and ready for school, Brooklyn was already ready wearing a pair of smart black trousers and a red t-shirt with the school logo on. He sighed as he knocked on Tala's door a fifth time since he had been here.

"Brooklyn, wait, I'm coming…" He heard Tala shout. He rolled his eyes as he leaned on the wall near Tala's door.

A moment later Tala came out t-shirt just gone over him, a piece of toast hung from his mouth as he held his school suitcase in his right hand. Brooklyn's was in his right hand as well as he glanced at his watch.

"Take your time, eat your toast, we'll be alright for time…" Brooklyn said as they began to walk slowly to the lift.

Tala ate his toast and the lift opened, they smiled seeing Tyson and Rei. They exited the tower of flats and began to walk to school.

"No Kai today?" Tala asked.

"Doesn't seem that way but I think we should still go round, he'll have a right go if we don't go round to practise and he wants us to" Rei said.

"True there" Brooklyn said as Tyson walked quietly thinking over what Rei had said, the words hanging in his head.

'You're perfect together' 'Ask her out'

Tyson positioned his cap in place as he tightened his grip on his school bag on his right shoulder.

"Oh shit, look who is ahead…" Rei said as he put a fist up.

They looked ahead seeing Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Three people you stay away from in Bakauten High School. Bryan had short silver hair, cold brown eyes and wore the school uniform much to his displeasure, the tag that all pupils wore swaying as he walked towards Tala, Rei, Tyson and Brooklyn.

On his right walked a tall man. He had short brown hair that was spiked up, also having cold brown eyes, he also wore the uniform much to his displeasure, he chucked a cigarette to the floor as Ian the smallest of the three walked confidently along.

Ian was really small, had piercing red eyes and had short spiky blue hair. The uniform worn as we much to his disliking. Out of the three he was the one that mostly motivated them to lash out at people.

"I swear if he starts…" Rei said.

"Easy Rei" Tala said.

"Yeah easy for you to say, you used to hang out with them" Rei snapped.

"That's ancient history" Tala said as Brooklyn looked towards Tyson who was still thinking about what Rei said, head down deep in thought.

Tala used to hang out with Bryan, Spencer and Ian as well as Kai but Tala stopped as he was getting a criminal record and he really wanted to become a lawyer as he wanted to follow on from his grandfather who had passed away just as Bryan and the others started breaking the law and Tala had promised him he'd follow in his footsteps.

Kai however never really hung out with them that much, he had always just sat with them in class not saying a word. Everyone in Bakauten hated them and wished they would get expelled but it never heard much to their displeasure.

"So, what have we here, is little Tala taking his girls for a walk?" Bryan sneered at Tala.

"Hn, oh that's original" Tala said as he smirked closing his eyes at reopening them.

Everyone had now stopped including Tyson who had now snapped out of his thoughts. Brooklyn looked towards Rei, he was angry. He hated Bryan and who could blame him? Every chance Bryan got he made Rei's life hell. He always went for him during Rugby, tackled him in Soccer, threw objects at him in class and embarrassed him in front of the girls he used to like.

Rei wished that he could get Bryan alone, then he would show him a thing or two but he was always with Spencer and Ian. Rei wanted to beat the living daylights out of him and he would get his chance, the next term in Gym was learning how to do karate. Rei would get Bryan and show him all the pain and misery he always gave to him.

"Hn, Tala you sicken me, getting a B, you think that makes you good now?" Bryan asked.

"He doesn't have to answer to someone like you?" Rei snapped.

"Touchy, touchy" Spencer said.

"After all the lessons you give this guy he never learns does he Bryan?" Ian said.

"Shut it!" Bryan said as he walked up to Rei, he had got close up to his face. Rei stayed strong looking Bryan right in his eyes showing him he was not afraid.

"Hn" Bryan said.

Rei stared at him menacingly. He could so easily hit him right now but Spencer might join in and would Tala, Tyson or Brooklyn come and help? Tyson and Brooklyn weren't exactly the toughest people in Bakauten and Tala might not do anything he always warned Rei to not get up the wrong side of Bryan.

Bryan smirked before backing off; he moved his arm up for Spencer and Ian to follow as he walked on by. Spencer pushed Tala and Rei as he walked through the crowd as Ian avoided confrontation running around the four.

Tyson, Brooklyn, Tala and Rei stood there as they heard Bryan, Spencer and Ian get further away.

Rei hit his fist with his left hand. Tala looked at him as Brooklyn and Tyson sighed.

"We'd better get going…" Tala said.

"Tala!" Rei said as he saw Tala start walking. He stopped but didn't turn.

"If I would've hit him then, would you have backed me up?" Rei asked.

Tala didn't answer, he sighed before turning.

"Rei, just stay clear of Bryan, don't get involved with him, don't rise to his challenges…" Tala said his eyes closed.

"But he's making his life hell!" Brooklyn said.

Tala sighed. "We've only got a couple of weeks left and then we just have to go in for the exams, we will never have to see that scum every again so just leave it. Why waste your time on them? You should be concentrating on yourself not wasting time with people like that, trust me I know…"

"Fine" Rei said as he walked up to Tala. Tyson and Brooklyn doing the same.

They got to school without any more mishaps or anything along the way upon entering the gate they saw Hilary and her group well most of them. With Hilary was Julia, Mariah and a girl they had never seen before.

Rei stared at this girl he had never seen. She was beautiful. A black skirt and red t-shirt was worn, well that was the school uniform anyway. She had long brown hair that shone off the sun that was out in the sky and had deep and meaningful blue eyes that made Rei stare at her even more.

As soon as they got over. Tala leaned against the wall; he couldn't be bothered today with arguing with Hilary besides Tyson was there to do that.

"Hey Rei…" Mariah said blushing.

"Hi…" He replied.

"Who is this? I don't think we've been introduced…" Rei said.

"Oh this is Keira, her first day today…" Mariah said.

"Pleased to meet you" Rei said offering a hand; she took it looking up at him. They shook hands not knowing they were thinking the exact same thing.

'God he's hot' 'God she's hot'

They smiled at each other blushing as Mariah tried to gain Rei's attention by asking what subjects he had today.

"Hi, Julia, how are you today?" Brooklyn said blushing.

"I'm fine, you?" Julia said as she blushed uncontrollably as the looked at each other.

"Good, ready for the library after school?" Brooklyn asked.

Tala looked up. 'We have band practise, should I remind him?' He thought. Tala looked at Brooklyn he had never seen him so happy, he smiled wishing he could be with someone who made him feel like that.

"Yes, I can hardly wait, I brought some CDs for ideas" She said.

"Me too" Brooklyn said excitedly. They both blushed as they stopped talking and sat down together on a bench that was close by that Tyson and Hilary were already sitting on.

"Umm… it's Science today…" Tyson said.

"I know, you'd better not get me into trouble…" Hilary said.

Tyson smiled. "What's so funny?" Hilary asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter Hilary" Tyson said looking over to her.

She blushed before turning away hearing Mariah shout her, without a word to Tyson she walked over to Mariah still with Rei and Keira. 'Did I just blush? Well Tyson did call me my name instead of stupid nicknames' She thought as she walked over to Mariah, Rei and Keira.

Tyson sighed. He was going to ask her then. Brooklyn saw this exchange and whispered to Tyson. "You gonna ask her out?" He asked as Julia looked to Tyson.

"I was then…" Tyson said disappointed.

"Whenever you ask she'll say yes trust me, deep down she really likes you, she wasn't sure you felt the same so you can guess why you two always argue…" Julia said.

"Ok, thanks Julia…" Tyson said standing up positioning his bag on his shoulder.

Julia smiled and then turned to see Brooklyn looking at her.

"Julia…" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn…" Julia said back.

The two began to automatically lean in towards each other…

RING!

The bell went. 'Damn' They both thought, blushing and not looking at each other.

"I'll see you in the library after school" Julia said running off.

Julia, Tala, Hilary, Tyson and Mariah had Business Studies whereas Brooklyn, Rei, Kai although he wasn't here and Keira had I.T.

They all parted and went to their respective classes. Brooklyn, Rei and Keira entered their class and Rei let Keira take his normal seat while he took Brooklyn and Brooklyn took the computer near Rei which normally Kai took.

'Great, I'll have that Miriam or whatever her name is near me now' Brooklyn thought but as all the other pupils entered, Miriam didn't come in and the space near Brooklyn was not filed. He glanced over to Rei and Keira who were deep in conversation and smiled.

"Attention class!" their I.T teacher Mr. Starvou said.

Just then there was a knock at the door and the headmaster Mr. Davies entered as Brooklyn and Tala glanced to each other and grinned, Keira saw this and made a mental note to ask them what is what about.

A tall teenager stood next to him, a smile was on his face as well as a couple of freckles. Some girls giggled in the corner as he stood there. He had spiky blond hair and wore the usual uniform. He had bright blue eyes and you couldn't help but smile when you saw him, he somehow brightened up the usual dull room of the I.T room.

"Everyone this is Max Tate, I hope you can give him a good welcome, take a seat next to Mr. Kingston, the guy with the cool orange hair" Mr. Starvou said as Mr. Davies left the room.

Max did so, sitting near Brooklyn and turning the computer on, he placed his school case underneath the desk, a usual tag that the school gave out gleaming around his neck.

"I'm Brooklyn" Brooklyn said offering a hand.

Max took it smiling. "I'm Max, pleased to meet you Brooklyn"

Brooklyn smiled. He moved his hand to Rei and Keira. "This is Rei and Keira, Keira started today as well" Brooklyn said.

"Wow, what a coincidence" Max said smiling.

"I'd introduce a normal member to our group but he's not here…" Brooklyn said going back to his PowerPoint presentation.

"What's this person's name?" Max said.

"Kai…" Rei said. "A real charmer" Brooklyn added as he and Rei laughed.

"Max, for this unit of work…" Mr. Starvou said gaining Max's attention.

Max turned as Brooklyn continued at his work as well as Rei and Keira.

"You have to make a slideshow presentation showing the changes you make to a feature in a particular program like showing how to make and edit a Header and Footer in Word or something like that, you can use that example if you want, I don't think no-one has used that yet and don't worry Max as we just started this so you and Keira won't fall behind" Mr. Starvou said.

"Ok, thanks Sir" Max said as he opened up PowerPoint.

Mr. Starvou smiled as he turned and sat back down on his desk opening up PowerPoint himself to demonstrate something.

Meanwhile Business Studies had already got under way and no-one was talking as they had to do a practise paper for the exam that was coming up so it was under test conditions as the teacher Mrs. Gardener.

Tala whispered to Julia. "Psst"

Julia looked up, looking at Tala. "What?" She whispered back.

"You still meeting Brooklyn in the library?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

"Ok…"

They got back to their work and no-one noticed the exchange that had occurred.

Back in I.T, Max, Rei, Keira and Brooklyn were edging ahead of everyone else and laughing and joking thanks to Max.

"You should really give joke lessons to our friend Tyson, he really needs your help" Rei said.

"Yeah, I'd like that, I'd like to hang out with you guys" Max said smiling.

"Of course, you're now a part of our group" Brooklyn said.

"Yep, there wouldn't be one without you!" Rei said.

"Thanks you guys!" Max said.

"No problem, so two new members in one day, one for the books there hey Brooklyn?" Rei said.

"Yep, good though" Brooklyn said smiling.

Soon enough I.T had ended as well as Business Studies and they all met in the hall ready for Science. They were all in the same Science class which might not be a good situation but they were all looking forward to it even though not many of the group liked Science.

All the group leaned near a wall watching pupils in younger years running about when they heard the familiar song of The Killers. Somebody Told Me, a teenager sat on the roof of the Science block. His name was Rick Anderson, everyone knew him due to the fact that he always had music on, break time, during lessons in the form of a walkman.

"Looks like Rick has his music on again" Tala said.

"No doubt" Brooklyn said.

Julia smiled looking at Brooklyn who smiled back.

"We still are going to the library after school?" She asked.

"Yep, can't wait" Brooklyn said as he smiled at her again.

"Cool, just Science and then English to get through…" She said.

Hilary looked towards Tyson and she saw him in conversation with the new kid Max Tate.

'He hasn't been that much of an idiot today' Hilary thought.

'And his smile is so…'

'Whoa, what am I thinking? Face it Hilary, Tyson doesn't like you he would have asked you out already'

Rei was still talking to Keira who he couldn't stop looking at. Keira couldn't stop looking at him either.

"I wonder how Kai is doing?" Tyson said to Brooklyn.

"I'm sure he's alright" Brooklyn said as they heard Rick's music stop as they saw their Science teacher Miss Winter shouting at him.

Tala smirked at this as he glanced up to the sky.

Elsewhere music was being played, music from Kai's house. Marilyn Manson's Tainted Love. Kai was in a room with boxing bags hung up, he was sweating, a vest and a pair of baggy trousers was worn as he began hitting and kicking the bags in a fury before collapsing to the ground crying.

"Still all the same, we'll have to go over after school" Tyson said.

"Oh, what? I can't guys I have to do my music project so I'll come round when I can" Brooklyn said smiling happily at Julia. She blinked flashing a smile at him.

The bell rang and they all headed to Science.

'I have to tell her, I just want to kiss her so much' Brooklyn thought as he glanced over to Julia who was talking to Keira.

Tala saw this and patted him on the back. "Tell her tonight" He said simply as he walked on.

Brooklyn nodded as he caught up with Tala shaking his hand. Tala smiled and went into the Science block. Then he saw her, she was leaned against the wall, her long brown hair down just below her shoulders, her face was beautiful and Tala couldn't pull his eyes away yet she was sad, her deep blue eyes showed this off.

"Tala, do you like her?" Julia asked.

"Huh?" Tala said.

"He does" Brooklyn said.

"What's her name?" Tala asked as his eyes went back to her.

"Jessica Harris" Julia said.

"Uhuh" Tala said as he walked over.

"He doesn't stand a chance, she doesn't like players…" Julia said to Brooklyn.

"Yeah but deep down Tala isn't a player, he wants to find someone he can love like I have…" Brooklyn said his eyes went wide as he realized what he said.

"Really?" Julia said.

"Yes…" Brooklyn said he leaned in lightly touching Julia's lips with his.

Julia kissed back more intensely, wrapping her arms around his neck, Julia moved her head deepening the kiss, Brooklyn kissed back as they held their kiss there for a few more seconds, Julia stayed there when they broke it off, Brooklyn looked deep into her eyes.

"I've loved you for so long Julia…" He said.

"Me too, I love you so much…" She replied.

"AND WHY WOULD I GO OUT WITH SOME PLAYER!" They heard.

They both turned still connected together to see Jessica Harris slap Tala round the face.

"Jessica, I've never felt like this, my heart skipped a beat when I first saw you…" Tala said.

"Yeah I bet you say that to all the girls" She said before walking off down the corridor.

Tala slipped down to the floor. "Why? Is this what it feels like to have your heart broke?"

"He really likes her…" Julia said, Brooklyn sighed as he walked over to Tala lifting him up.

"It's alright Tala; you just have to show her your love…" Brooklyn said.

"How?" Tala asked.

"I have an idea…" Brooklyn said.

Later on in the day, it was the end of school many people were gathering around the school gate, Brooklyn and Julia stood hand in hand whilst Tala was on the roof of a shed which held the lawnmower which the caretaker used.

"There she is!" Julia said.

"Tala!" Brooklyn shouted.

"Ok" He said.

"JESSICA!" He shouted.

She looked up; raising her eyebrows as she saw him stood on the roof of the caretaker's shed. 'What is he doing?' She thought,

"Jessica, what does it take for me to ask you out?" Tala asked.

She blushed, seen by many a stare from the surrounding students. "Get down from there and start embarrassing me for a start!" She said groaning from the embarrassment.

Tala jumped down and walked over to Jessica. "So will you go out with me?" Tala asked.

"Ok, just don't do something stupid like that again, ok?" Jessica said. Now knowing that Tala meant what he had said.

"Ok, I can't help being in love…" He said getting her hand and kissing it.

Brooklyn and Julia smiled going to the library, their work here was done.

Meanwhile Tyson and Hilary were in Science, they had been called behind perhaps starting an argument and knocking over a Bunsen burner and wrecking a display of their work didn't help.

"I'll be back in a minute, you two should know better by now…" Miss Winter said shutting the door to the lab.

"And once again the great Tyson Granger gets me into trouble, wrecks a display, sets his own cap on fire, don't you ever…?"

Hilary was stopped; Tyson was now kissing her lips passionately. He broke it off and looked deep into her eyes admiring how confused and how cute she looked at the same time, before she had a chance to say anything else Tyson asked, "Will you go without me?"

"Yes" Hilary said before leaning him and giving him a kiss.

Julia and Brooklyn meanwhile had been thrown out the library perhaps tongue wrestling or so the librarian put it wasn't the best idea they had today. Tala was happy with Jessica as they walked hand in hand to got the cinema, Rei and Keira had just had their first kiss which Mariah had seen and ran away from it and Kai, Kai was still all alone in his room, crying…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I changed wordings and added a bit more detail for parts of this chapter. Hopefully now it's a little bit more accessible.

Please leave a review and thanks for reading.

FOF


	3. Arrivals, Betrayals, Love And Hatred

A/N This is the chapter where I changed the progress of the story in a twist, I was originally going to have this be a relationship story but I thought the added drama was something that the story needed so I threw it into the mix as well.

I also decided to just sum up the end events of Chapter 2 and then to show all that happened in Chapter 3 considering that the second chapter was long enough already. So therefore the flashbacks are in italics to separate them from the present.

Anyway as usual I thank people that have taken the time to read and review my fictions. It means a lot so once again thanks for the reviews of Chapter 2 from:

**Kai's the Best**, **Go stick your head in a toilet**, **Faikachu**, **Saber Ice**, **Anaru-Minime**, **KatarinnaRaysLover**, **arevelo**, **BloodyShadows**, **personne du monde, Chibi Amo** and **RaWr-YeR-fAcE**.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade. The OC Chenoa is used with permission from **Go stick your head in a toilet**.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter III-Arrivals, Betrayals, Love And Hatred

"All the same I think we should go round…" Brooklyn said as he sat on a two-seater sofa next to Tyson in Tala's flat. Rei was on a stool nursing a bottle of beer as Tala lay down on a three-seater sofa close by.

"Yeah, Brooklyn, I'm sure Hiwatari would love that…" Tala said.

Tala sat up rolling his eyes. "I can just picture it, oh Kai we were so worried about you, what the fuck? Screw you Ivanov! Who knows I'm right? Kai is just the sort of person who keeps himself to himself, come on admit it guys, it's been a day since we last saw him…"

"Shit, now I'm actually worried, damn you Hiwatari!" Tala said laying back down on the sofa.

"What's the matter Rei?" Tyson asked noticing that he was a little distant. "I want to be with Keira and here I am with you guys. No offence or anything but I miss her and it's only been like…"

Glancing at his watch, he replied. "An hour…"

Brooklyn smiled before speaking. "Glad you found someone you liked Rei…"

"Me too…" He said as he took a sip of his beer.

"_Keira…"_

"_What is it Rei?" Keira said swaying back her hair as she stood near the school gates, hardly anyone was around now. _

"… _I want to spend more time with you…" Rei said before turning around. "I'd like that…" She said getting his arm making him turn around and placing it on her waist._

"… _Keira…" Rei said as he put his other hand on her waist, she blushed as she looked into his eyes._

"_Rei…"_

_She pulled him closer; placing her hands around his neck she looked at him one more time and smiled beautifully._

"_Keira…" Rei said._

_He leaned in slowly and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Keira kissed back with some force and Rei moved his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Running his hands up her back, he dared for entrance into her mouth by placing his tongue lightly on her lips._

_She opened her mouth slowly, gladly accepting as Rei moved his hands down her back again gently rubbing her back as he moved his tongue slowly around her mouth, tasting every part of her mouth; she tastes so sweet to Rei as he longed for more…_

'_I thought Rei would be waiting for his friends here' Mariah thought as she walked up to the school gate._

_And she saw it, the image that would stay her mind forever, the image of the love of her life, the secret crush she always had over the years was kissing another girl. Another woman, the girl that had only come to Bakauten High School today, the one that had just stole the heart of her love._

_Mariah could actually feel her heart breaking as she stood watching Rei and Keira moving their heads to deepen their kiss, moving their hands up and around each other's bodies._

_She fell to her knees as she sobbed…_

"_Rei… that was… amazing…" Keira said as she broke off the kiss slowly slightly gasping for breath._

"_I was just thinking the same thing…" Rei said as he gently cupped her face up to his one more time._

"_I really like you Keira…" Rei said as he placed a small kiss on her lips as he glided off and kissed her cheek._

"_Will you honour me in being my girlfriend?"_

_Keira didn't answer; she began kissing Rei again intensely, intensely with all the passion that had been built up, all the sexual tension. She moved her hands to his long hair and ran her hands through it…_

_Mariah couldn't watch anymore, she ran off out the gates as Rei and Keira were still kissing._

"Rei and Keira sitting in a tree…" Tyson began swaying his hands a little in the tune to his voice. "I think we've already done the kissing…" Rei said smiling.

Brooklyn smiled thinking about his first kiss with Julia just before Science, he couldn't believe she felt the same way and for as long as he did, god how he wished he had declared his love sooner, how he wished he could have felt her soft hands, felt her soft lips against his and how he wished he could have tasted her sooner. All of the things that he got thrown out of the library with her for.

"_Julia, I can't decide, all of the albums you brought are so good, you have a good taste in music…"_

"_As well as a good taste in men…" Julia said as she smiled at Brooklyn. He blushed as he sat next to her in the library. The library had several bookshelves, many around them as they sat in the far corner of the library, away the desk of the moody librarian Mrs. Newman._

_She sat in a posh manner, her eyes fixed on her computer, looking for her next victim to charge late book returns to. She enjoyed showing them to Mr. Davies as he sent on a letter to their address saying that they needed the book back as well as a small fee for being late._

_Which is why most of the library was deserted, for one they had a bitch of a librarian and two it was after school and people were sick of the sight of the place that caused so much work, homework and revision._

"_I should be saying the same to you…" Julia said as she gave back one of his CDs._

_Brooklyn smiled. "But I never knew I liked Avril Lavigne which goes to show I like everything about you…"_

"_Thanks babe…" Julia said as she placed a kiss on his right cheek._

_Brooklyn smiled and blushed as she looked at the back of Avril Lavinge's album Let Go._

_Julia was confused by this; she thought Brooklyn would return the favour a little better. However the project had to be come first, this was the reason that they were still in school after hours. _

_Julia glanced down to her book for Music, ideas of the presentation was dotted all over the page however the title was much neater clearly visible and correctly aligned reading 'Our Presentation'. _

_Julia pouted. 'I want it to be our relationship; I want him to kiss me again all we've done is hold hands, why won't he kiss me again?' She thought._

"_Julia…?"_

_Snapping out of her train of thought, she looked up and saw Brooklyn smiling brightly at her._

'_How the hell can I resist that face but I suppose there is the presentation…'_

"_Yes, umm… I suppose first of all we could do like an introduction to music, like saying the types of music, why people like it, why people listen to it and things like that and then we could go onto our chosen artist and stuff…" Julia said as she wrote this on note form on her music book placing a question mark on it she looked up to Brooklyn who raised his right eyebrow._

"_Why are you raising your eyebrow?" She asked as she frowned questioning his question._

"_Why are you putting a question mark next to it? It's a great idea!" Brooklyn said smiling. Julia smiled brightly as she crossed the question mark putting a love heart with Brooklyn with big letters in it._

_She looked back up to be greeted by Brooklyn's lips on hers. She was shocked again by this. Why doesn't he give warning when he does this? Well it makes me like him more._

_Unpredictable. Good kisser, I think the list goes on and on…_

_Brooklyn deepen the kiss by placing his hand on Julia's hair before moving his hand through her hair as he moved his head and his lips opened as he moaned as Julia placed her lips into his mouth._

_I wasn't expecting that…_

_God she's unpredictable…_

_Great kisser, beautiful, I think the list goes on and on…_

_Julia was in heaven as she felt Brooklyn and tasted Brooklyn's mouth, he tasted so sweet, smooth, he was like ecstasy, a drug once you tasted it you had to have more, no need more._

_She gently placed her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him. They were so hot now, their hearts pounding, the soft touches of their lips; bodies were sending warm feelings and goosebumps all around their bodies._

_All they thought about was each other, how they could make the other happy, how they could make this kiss last forever. The music presentation lay on the desk, CDs and bits of paper were now being neglected as they continued kissing each other._

"_This is not the place for this sort of behaviour especially in MY LIBRARY!"_

_This shout placed them back in reality, pulling away from each other to see who had brought them back down to earth; they looked towards Mrs. Newman. She had a look of anger on her face; her brown eyes filled with anger through her glassed which were attached to her chain that was round her neck, placing her glasses down to her peach coloured blouse she looked both to Brooklyn and Julia in turn._

"_Out!" She coldly said as she turned around and began walking to her desk. "But we have to do our music project!" They both protested. "In each others mouths?" She said turning as she placed her glasses on looking down her noses at them._

_Julia and Brooklyn glanced at each other trying to hide their smiles. "This is not the place for tongue wrestling, it's a place to work or the place to get a great book out" She said trying to stop their smirks._

"_We know and we are sorry" Brooklyn said sincerely. _

"_Too late for that, you're banned!" Mrs. Newman said. Brooklyn and Julia sat their raised eyebrows, look of shock on each other's faces. "I'll be sending a note or informing Mr. Davies of your ban…"_

"_What you going to say, I'm banning these two young scallywags as they were tongue wrestling in my library, I can not allow it…" Julia said. Brooklyn burst out laughing as Julia began to laugh as well. _

"_OUT!" She cried banging her fists on the table where Julia and Brooklyn sat._

_Without a word, Brooklyn and Julia put their belongings into their bags and walked out of their library once out and out of sight of the moody librarian, no distractions, they dropped their bags and in a rush of passion their lips were joined again…_

"Brooklyn?" Tyson said snapping him out of daze. "Huh?" Brooklyn said as he looked to Tyson confused.

"I asked if you have your music presentation sorted..." Rei said.

"No, he didn't, what was it Bitch Newman said? I don't allow tongue wrestling in my library" Tala said interrupting. Brooklyn smiled as he picked up his cup of coffee and began to sip on it. "Ouch man, ouch…" Tyson said patting Brooklyn on his back causing him to spill a bit of coffee on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------

"Tyson!" Brooklyn said as he looked towards Tala apologetically. "Tyson, what are we going to do with you? Spilling coffee, detention, you're losing your grip man…" Rei said as Brooklyn grabbed a tissue from his pocket and placed it over the spill letting it soak.

"… yeah…" Tyson said as he leaned back on the sofa, the detention still clear in his mind.

_Hilary broke off this kiss. "Miss Winter might come back" She snapped to Tyson. _

"_I don't care, you've just agreed to be my girlfriend, I'm happy and I want to kiss you, is that so bad, Hilary? Tyson said as he leaned in again._

_She pulled away standing up away from him grabbing her things together. "Tyson!" She said daringly. _

"_What?" He said confused still sitting down looking up at her. "I can't help wanting to kiss the woman I love…" Tyson continued._

"_You… l…" But she was cut out._

"_You two aren't arguing again?" She asked as she put her hand down in the air for Hilary to sit back down, she did, three stools away from Tyson._

'_They most have been arguing' Miss Winter thought shaking her head. She sighed as she sat back down on the chair in front of the board which still had the work on from the work from the lesson she last took. Chemical equations. She picked up her mug and brought it to her mouth getting a drink._

_Tyson looked towards Hilary who was gazing at the clock._

'_15 minutes left, I don't know what to say to Tyson…" Hilary thought._

"_Look at me, show me you love you, you can't deny it Hilary, you can't deny my love and you can't deny yours…' Tyson thought._

_Miss Winter stood up placing her mug down, now empty, her t-shirt matching the pen colour of the board writing, light blue, normal black trousers were worn as she wiped the board clean of writing, ready to begin again the next week. The weekend was coming, no whiney kids for two days, no more arguing from Tyson and Hilary. Thank god!_

"_You two won't be sitting near each other next lesson, other sides of the classroom…" She said turning._

_Tyson's eyes grew wide. Why was everyone against this happening, well it felt that way, Miss Winter wanted them to move away and Hilary pulled away from the kiss he had really wanted to give for so long. The push that Rei had gave him brought all of his thoughts and feelings together and now he just wanted to declare them to the world._

"_So other sides of the classroom remember that. You are both dismissed…" She said as she back down at her desk._

_Hilary grabbed her back and walked out quickly closing the door behind her as Tyson ran opening the door quickly as he saw Hilary turn out the corridor, Tyson ran seeing her going out the Science block._

_She was walking fast; she was almost near the Maths classrooms which were situated near the Science block. "Hilary!" Tyson said as he ran and caught her up, grabbing her hand to stop her._

"_Let go of me" She said coldly. "Hilary, why won't you let…?" Tyson began._

"_Umm, let's see, you've just suddenly found your feelings now? I've liked you for so long Tyson! Haven't you seen the hurt in my eyes when you had girlfriends? Who was there to hug you when you broke up? Ask yourself that? Go on!" She said as she tried to get him off her arm, failing._

"_I've always liked you, I guess I just didn't know what to do with the feelings, I just thought you hated me…"He said as he pulled her to him, holding her in a hug so she couldn't get free._

"_Hilary, I've loved you for so long, too long, I should have told you, I should've told you, I love you…" He said as he leaned in kissing her lips softly and leaned back out._

_He leaned down on her shoulder breathing in her scent before getting off them and looking into her eyes. "Hilary, tell me them three words that mean so much, tell me you love me, please…" He said as he gazed into her eyes so beautifully. His eyes showing off both emotion and sadness._

"_I love you Tyson Granger, always have, always will!" She said as she knocked him upside the head. 'Hmm, something things never change…' He thought as he hugged her again._

"I have to sit away from Hilary now, Miss Winter said…" Tyson said. Rei looked a bit down. 'I bet Tyson didn't ask her, that's why he's sad…' He thought.

"And Tala! How was your date with Jessica?" Tyson asked, trying to stop thinking of Hilary who was chatting to Julia, Keira and Jessica. Talk about coincidence huh?

"Perfect, I treated her to a movie, anything she wanted to eat, held her close when a love scene came up and walked her home…" Tala said as he smiled leaning up from the sofa.

"Who'd thought Tala happy?" Rei said as he laughed. "I am now; Jessica is so…, you know. The perfect match…" He said as he leaned back down gazing at the ceiling.

"Great but guys what are we going to do about Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Get him some chocolate or maybe perhaps write the songs we keep promising?" Brooklyn said.

"Oh yeah Hiwatari deserves all our worries, give me a break, I bet he just got something state of the art or something and doesn't want to share it with us" Tala said.

"I think we should leave Tala here, when we go to see him tomorrow…" Brooklyn said concerned a little.

"Umm, about that I can't come tomorrow with you Brooklyn…" Tyson said as he scratched his head. "Oh? How come?" Brooklyn asked. "I… I've got to visit my Grandpa; he's been in hospital…" Tyson said.

"Tyson, why didn't you tell us? I'll get Keira to come with me, I was supposed to be on a date with her but I'm sure Gramps wouldn't mind meeting my girl…" Rei said. "It's fine Rei, no worries; he should be out soon…" Tyson said.

"So is it just me tomorrow visiting Kai then?" Brooklyn said.

"Looks that way" Rei said.

"Ok, I'll give him your best wishes or in the case of Tala, best not…" Brooklyn began.

"Just tell him to hurry up; we need to practise if we are to ever get in this battle of the bands thing at school…" Tala said. "Ok" Brooklyn said nodding.

"Hey listen guys, me and Rei best get going…" Tyson said glancing at the clock. 10:37 p.m.

"Ok" Tala said.

"See ya guys" Brooklyn said.

"Bye, I'll call you Brooklyn" Rei said.

"Yeah me too" Tyson said.

"Hey, what about me?" Tala asked.

"Umm, you're not going round to see Kai…" Rei said as he and Tyson gave their final goodbyes as they closed Tala's door.

"Tala, I'd better get going too…" Brooklyn said.

"Sure, see ya tomorrow" Tala said.

"Ok, bye" Brooklyn said.

"See ya Brooklyn and thanks for today" Tala said.

"Hey no problem, what are friends for?" Brooklyn asked.

"Oh just get out of here before I become so nice, I come with you to see Kai tomorrow…" Tala said. "Why don't you?" Brooklyn asked.

"You know him and me don't get along that well, if there is something wrong with him, I'd sooner not say anything else to him to make him even more upset you know?" Tala said.

"Fine, see you tomorrow" Brooklyn said as he opened and closed Tala's door.

Tala got up and walked to his phone, dialling a number.

"So, you got it?"

"Yes"

"You'd better; You wouldn't want me to hurt your friends…"

"Look just leave them alone, I have your money and we'll meet in our normal place"

"You'd better be there"

"Easy, I have your money"

"Be in our normal place in an hour"

Tala placed the phone down sighing, going into his kitchen and opening up his cupboard above his fridge, opening a box that looked like they contained tea bags, he opened them to reveal thousands of yen, sighing; he got the right amount and placed it in his pocket.

Kai lay there curled up in a ball, he still was in the clothes he had worn, he had eaten in five days, dried sweat from the workout covered his body and tears were still visible on his face.

'Damn it Kai, get the fuck up' He thought.

Kai got up, swaying as he did. He got out the room where he had just been for five days, no sense of trying to eat now, my body will reject it, let's face it, all that's it done is wept for the past five days he thought as he walked slowly through his house, he couldn't take the stairs now, they would be to much of a challenge.

"You always were so weak"

Kai turned seeing a shadow, he couldn't make out the figure, the person but the voice was familiar.

"You heard then Sister?" He said.

"No doubt, Sherlock" She replied stepping out.

"You've changed Kai" She said as she looked at him

"So have you Chenoa" He replied not seeing all of her the darkness only showing her tallness off.

Chenoa, Chenoa Hiwatari. A little younger than her brother, Kai. Although you couldn't make it out, in visible light her hair was a strawberry blonde, her hair tied in a ponytail which was down some length of her back. Her eyes a persian colour, the usual blue triangles that were on the offspring and those that were special were not gone off, red marks lay there from the remains, Kai saw this as she stepped closer to him.

"Feng, what…?" Kai said as he ran to hug her but fell over weak from the lack of food.

Chenoa ran up to Kai and picked him up.

"God, what have you been doing? You prick" She said as she pulled him up. He thanked her as she led him into the kitchen and placed him down onto a chair and closed the door properly, turning on the light she began to open cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"Getting something for you to eat, have you seen yourself?" She said as she found some cereal, hey 3:57 a.m. It was morning, in a way. "Why did you come back?" He said.

"Will you stop asking questions, I'm trying to find the milk" She said. "Perhaps it's in the fridge?" Kai said as he looked towards her coldly as she got the milk out and poured it over the cereal.

"Eat it" She said as she placed in front of him. Kai looked at it and then to her as she sat opposite him. Kai sighed as he picked up the spoon and got a bite of the cereal. Kai swallowed it down as his stomach groaned.

She frowned. "When was the last time you ate?" She asked.

"When was the last time I saw you?"

"And I told you not to ask questions, you know why I'm here why else would you not have ate and eat it, don't just stare at it" She said as he got up getting some cereal herself and sitting down again. Kai had now finished it but his stomach wanted more. "Get another bowl" She said halfway through hers.

"I'm not hungry" He replied coldly.

"Yeah right" She said.

"I'm not" He said.

"Get another bowl" She said again. Kai was getting sick of this, what right did she have? What gave her the right to tell him what to do but she did have a point, he needed food and he needed it now. He stood up getting another bowl for himself and sitting back down.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Prick" She said.

"Bitch" He replied.

"Together again" She said smiling.

"What was that? You're talking shit again" He said smiling.

Julia yawned hearing her mobile go; happily she reached over getting it. She pressed to answer it.

"Hey babe" Julia said.

"Hi" Brooklyn said back.

"You still up for meeting in the library?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yep, the public library and remember no tongue wrestling" She said giggling.

"It'll be hard but I'm sure I can stretch but I got to go see how Kai is first so meet you about 1 o clock?" he asked.

"Sure! That's fine, I'll meet you outside of the library then" She replied. "Ok, Julia. I'll meet you then" Brooklyn said.

"I can't wait" She said.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" Julia said as they both cancelled the call.

Brooklyn placed his phone down and getting his bag from the chair that was in his living room. No longer was the uniform worn. A pair of black trousers was worn, the normal tag for the ancient spirit hung around his neck situated on his chest. A t-shirt, red was on top. He ruffled his hair hoping he would look good for Julia.

Putting his school case in his right hand, he grabbed his mobile hone from the small table just near his sofa, he also grabbed his house key from there as well, making his way out of his flat, he locked it and began making his way to Kai's house.

"Tyson?" Hilary said as she lay out on the grass in the park, a black t-shirt and red mini-skirt worn.

"Yeah babe?" Tyson said as he lay next to her, jeans and a yellow t-shirt worn.

"Have you told anyone about us?" She asked.

"About how you're my girlfriend?" Tyson questioned.

"Yes…" She said.

"No, I haven't it's just that everyone was talking about their girlfriends and how they were worried about Kai and all I was thinking of was how I really wanted to be with you" Tyson said.

"Oh, I haven't told anyone either, maybe we should walk hand in hand into school on Monday; I wonder what they would say?" Hilary said.

"Well done?"

"Maybe…"

"I'm sure they will; don't be afraid of what people think… as long as you're happy I'm happy…"

Tyson kissed her forehead before lying back down. They lay together looking at the clouds as Tala and Brooklyn had, their bodies locked together in a hug.

"I didn't think you'd make it Ivanov" A figure said, their hood up to cover their face.

"Goes to show, I'm full of surprise and why the hell are you wearing that getup? No-one can see us…" Tala said as he passed the figure an envelope.

"Fine" The figure said pulling down his hood to reveal Bryan!

"Now Bryan, I want your word, this is the last amount of money I have to give to you" Tala said.

"Oh yes, no more money in fact this can all go away soon Tala, just five little tasks…" Bryan said smirking.

"Five? Five tasks for you? Fuck you! I'd rather…" Tala snapped.

"Rather what? You wouldn't let your secret to get out would you?" Bryan snapped back.

Tala hesitated and stuttered before closing his eyes. "That's right, five simple tasks in the space of five different weeks marking the end of high school, what do you say? Do this and it fades away, I fade away…" Bryan said evilly.

"What do I have to do?" Tala sneered through gritted teeth.

"First you have to agree" Bryan said.

"I want to know what I'm doing" Tala said simply folding his arms.

"I told you the pros of the deal, the only con is me" Bryan said smirking.

'If I do this, I can get that over with, concentrate on Jessica and me, she must never find out' Tala thought. "Fine" he said out loud.

Bryan let out his hand and Tala shook it.

Meanwhile Brooklyn had just reached Kai's house. He stared at it; almost afraid to even enter the driveway that led up to the house but he had to do this. Brooklyn tightened the grip on his school case as he walked to the front door and knocked.

No answer.

Brooklyn tried again stepping back, the curtains were all shut. He took a step to the door again, knocking another time. Still no answer.

Brooklyn knelt down opening the letterbox. "Kai?" He said.

Unbeknownst to Brooklyn, Kai had his hand on his sister's mouth and had signalled for her to be quiet, no-one, no-one could see him like this.

"Kai, I know we haven't been the best of friends but well, we're sorry we couldn't have come sooner and I'm sorry it's just me, I'm sorry again, I had to do my music project, Tyson had Science detention for a change, Tala and Rei have got girlfriends and so have I, I'm going to perhaps try and get the others all together later so we can all come round and I don't know if you can…"

Brooklyn looked up as he saw the door open.

"Kai!" He said.

Kai stood there, he had now changed from his once emotional state, he had, had a shower, a pair of baggy grey trousers hung from his body although he had lots of cereal, a simple white t-shirt with a pattern of fire was on the front of it as Kai stood there looking at Brooklyn, Chenoa stayed out of sight as instructed by Kai.

"That's me Brooklyn, what are you doing here?" Kai asked calmly.

"I just said buddy, we're all worried about you" Brooklyn said placing his hand on Kai's shoulder.

Kai looked at it, then to Brooklyn's face, his smile to show his feelings was on his face. Kai's face turned to disgust; he pushed Brooklyn's hand off his shoulder as if it was going to poison him if it stayed on any longer.

"Kai?" Brooklyn said worryingly.

"Just go…" He said as he began to turn.

Brooklyn growled grabbing Kai's t-shirt just before his neck; he pulled Kai close to him angry as hell.

"You think you're so special, what's the matter afraid I might show you up? Afraid I might embarrass your tough guy appearance because I'm being a friend? Tala's right, you're just a stuck up rich jackass! You don't even deserve friends, we'll come by later but we're coming to get our instruments, as from now you're off the band…"

"You can let go of me now" Kai said calmly.

"Let go of him" Chenoa said appearing from her hiding place.

"Who the hell are you?" He said letting go of Kai. "And what happened to your face?"

He was of course referring to the red marks that once bore the same blue triangular symbols as Kai did now. "It's nothing…" She said as she walked up to Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, this is Chenoa, my sister" Kai said plainly. "Your sister? You didn't tell us you had a sister" Brooklyn said surprised.

"Well there is a lot of things that I have kept from you and I've decided that you four, my… friends should have a right to know, come around later, and bring your girlfriends if you like…" Kai said.

"Ok, Kai. I'll promise I'll pass on the message and thank you…" He said as he turned to leave.

"For what?" He asked taking his had from his sister and folding his arms.

"For opening up Kai, everyone will be here for you, remember that and I'm sorry if I overreacted a minute ago…" He said before opening and closing the front door.

"That was a good thing you did there" Chenoa said.

"Thanks, Feng… I just hope they understand…" Kai said as they hugged each other.

'Wow, who would have thought Kai had a sister? He wants to tell us what he's been keeping from us' Brooklyn thought as he got to the public library seeing Julia with Keira and Rei.

Brooklyn ran over embracing Julia as he did, after breaking off their brief hug, he held her close to him and put his arm around her waist.

"Hey, Rei, Keira, what are you guys doing here?" Brooklyn asked as he planted a kiss on Julia's cheek.

Julia smiled kissing him back.

"Well we were keeping Julia and company and we wanted to know about Kai…" Rei said.

"Thanks and he wants everyone to come over later, he says he wants to tell us his inner secretes, you know open up…" Brooklyn said.

"Oh, that's good he should know that we'll always be there for him and everyone?" Rei said.

"Yeah, he said bring your girlfriends and get this he has a sister…" Brooklyn said.

"You're kidding, what?" Rei said.

"No, I'm not, anyway we'd better got on with this project, we'll meet at Kai's place around 7 ish, ok? Spread the word" Brooklyn said.

"I'll tell Tyson and Tala don't worry and no, tongue wrestling you two" Rei said as Keira smiled.

Julia and Brooklyn rolled their eyes as they entered the library and Rei and Keira went off in to the over direction to look at the shops in Bakauten Shopping Centre.

"Hey guys!"

Tyson and Hilary looked up, they were still hugging seeing Max looking over them. His hair as bright as the sun, a green t-shirt with a pair of light brown trousers was worn as he frowned.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

Tyson and Hilary looked at each other.

"Umm, Max, we're in love" Hilary said as she kissed Tyson's lips.

"It's true" Tyson said back as he kissed Hilary back.

Max cocked his head to one side and smiled, "Well done guys, I always saw chemistry between you two"

"Max, you've been here for like two days" Hilary said.

"Well I can sense our love…" Tyson said as he gently pulled Hilary to him kissing her lips another time.

"Listen, I've got to go, still trying to see all the sights this town has to offer…" Max said smiling.

"Max, we insist on taking you on a tour" Hilary said as Tyson nodded.

"Oh no, no it's fine really, I'll see you guys on Monday at school if I don't you see you tomorrow" Max said smiling and walking off.

"You sure Max?" Tyson shouted.

"Yes, Tyson thanks for checking!" Max shouted back waving his hand in dismissal.

Hilary and Tyson sat up from the grass and kissed each other on the lips passionately. Gone was the cap, the Bunsen burner incident had done away with that so Hilary could freely run her hands thought Tyson's silk like hair, Tyson moaned as Hilary placed her tongue to his lips.

Hilary smiled breathing deeply into Tyson's mouth as he moved his hands up and down her back, linking his tongue with hers.

"Ok, Brooklyn, so it's settled we'll do that then" Julia said.

"Ok, we'll have to practise the presentation though…" Brooklyn said.

"I think I'm getting a little rusty, I think I need to kiss you again…" Julia said.

"That was…" Brooklyn began.

"Silly I know but you do crazy things when you're in love…" Julia said.

Brooklyn smiled as he looked at their presentation. First of all starting off with the introduction that Julia had suggested as well as an introduction to the artist that they were doing it around, Avril Lavinge.

"You want to get a coffee at that place across the street?" Julia asked. "Yeah, sounds good" Brooklyn said. They gathered their stuff together and left the library crossing the street to go the coffee shop.

"You can't be serious!" Tala snapped.

"Oh I am always serious" Bryan said smirking.

"I refuse" Tala shouted.

"You want everyone to know then?" Bryan smiled.

"I hate you" Tala said.

"Oh I assure you the feeling is mutual" Bryan said.

"So, are you going to do it then?" Bryan sneered.

"Park, 4:30, an hour away, I'll do it in front of you, just stay out of sight…" Tala said as he looked to the floor.

"Wow, you were easy to turn" Bryan said.

Tala said nothing as he walked away. He had some serious thinking to do. He sighed as he made his way to the park, all the happy memories he had here with Brooklyn, Rei, Tyson, heck even Kai was now being smeared away by a snap of betrayal.

'This isn't fair' Tala thought.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tala!" Brooklyn said running over to Tala was who leaning against a tree in the park.

"Brooklyn…" He said. "Where is everyone else, why are you alone?"

"Oh! I said I would go ahead and look around to see if I could see any of the gang first, Julia and a few others are waiting at the entrance," Brooklyn explained and they he looked at Tala properly.

"What's up? You alright?" Brooklyn asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn; I'll explain everything I swear…" Tala said.

"Explain…" Brooklyn was stopped.

Tala smacked him right across the face hitting his right cheek; he fell to the floor as Bryan saw this from afar smirked.

'I never thought you'd give in Tala' he thought.

"I'm sorry" Tala said as he booted Brooklyn in the stomach.

"TALA! Stop I'm your friend!" Brooklyn said as Tala booted him again.

"I'll explain I'm so sorry…" Tala said as he pulled Brooklyn up and head-butted him.

"You're like a bother to me" Tala said as he fly-kicked him and he fell down, Brooklyn struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I'm sorry, you're my brother, I love you as a brother, I'll explain, it's Bryan that's all I can tell you now" Tala said running off leaving Brooklyn lying on the grass struggling to keep awake.

Bryan from afar laughed at this. "Tala! So simple you have four more tasks!" Bryan laughed as he turned seeing Tala.

"Did you have fun?" Bryan said.

Tala swung at Bryan but he dodged it and kicked him in the back.

"That's wasn't smart you're remembering the one that holds all the cards, the life you used to have will all come back, no friends, no girlfriend maybe I'll have some fun with her if you don't behave…"

Tala snapped diving onto Bryan tackling him to the ground and began to punch him over and over again.

The images of the memories of when he had done this before sprung back to memory, he couldn't go through all of that again…

"Bryan, I suppose I'll wait for your four tasks" He said as he ran away.

Bryan wiped the blood off him smirking. 'The past is coming back you can't escape from it' He thought.

"BROOKLYN!" Julia yelled as she saw him on the floor. Rei and Keira who was with her rushed over also. Rei immediately go out his mobile and started to call an ambulance.

'Thank god for that road' Rei said as he saw a road that led to a small community centre not too close by.

"Brooklyn, who did this?" Julia said as she saw him covered with bruises.

"I… I… Julia just know that I love you…" Brooklyn said.

"Damn it Brooklyn don't stay things like that!" Julia snapped.

Meanwhile as the ambulance sirens grew nearer and nearer to Brooklyn, Julia, Rei and Keira. Tala stood alone, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I hate myself" Tala said as he stared at the river that was situated in the park.

"Brooklyn, I'm sorry…" He said as he leaned forward from the bank and fell into the water, he felt himself drifting down into the water, his eyes wide open. He didn't care anymore.

Then he heard a splash and a figure. A figure coming to rescue him. He opened his mouth trying to get rid of his oxygen, he didn't deserve to be saved but someone grabbed hold of him and had pulled him to the surface.

"Ivanov, I knew you were a prick but come on!"

It was Kai. The Kai he always snapped back to and dismissed just saved him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, a perplexed look now on his face.

"Cause you were going to die, you twat!" Kai snapped.

"I don't deserve to live" Tala said as he fell into Kai's arms.

Kai was shocked by this and spoke "Tala?"

There was no response.

"Tala this isn't funny, wake up!" Kai said as he pulled him onto the bank.

Kai pushed down on his chest, no pulse. "Come on Ivanov, I know you're stronger than that!" Kai said as he pressed down again feeding him oxygen from his mouth.

He pulled away pressing on his chest again as Tala spat out water to the side.

"You prick!" Kai said.

Tala didn't listen. He ran and Kai tried to catch up with him. The constant shouts of Tala's name were not enough to stop him.

Kai watched him fade into the distance…

"Mr. Kingston, you're going to be fine, there was no major injuries caused so you'll be out of here in about four or five days" The doctor said turning.

Brooklyn was hooked to a machine, his heart steady; bandages covered his bruises so you couldn't see them and Julia hadn't stopped kissing him since the incident.

"Brooklyn, you still love me don't you?" Julia said.

"Of course I do Julia, it's just that I'm pretty shaken" Brooklyn said.

"I'm here for you…"

"So are we" Julia turned seeing Rei and Keira and Tyson and Hilary both hand in hand.

"Tyson? Hilary? Holding hands?" Julia said moving away from Brooklyn's problem. Tyson kissed Hilary who kissed him back, Brooklyn smiled as he gave a thumbs-up to Tyson. They all crowded round his bed.

"BRYAN!" Tala shouted as he kicked a door open.

Bryan turned, his flat now been invaded by Tala, face like thunder. Tala slammed his door shut.

"We have got to talk!" Tala said as he pulled a gun from out of his jacket.

"You're not going to fire that" Bryan said.

Tala loaded it before shutting the wall behind Bryan.

"Wanna try that again?" Tala said as Bryan stood there frozen.

"Brooklyn, did you see who did this to you?" Rei asked.

The words kept going round in Brooklyn's mind. It has something to do with Bryan.

"It was… Bryan…" Brooklyn said.

"That bastard!" Rei said running out of the hospital. He knew exactly where he lived, he been wanting revenge for so long and now he had to go and beat up Brooklyn? This was the last straw. Julia, Brooklyn, Keira, Tyson and Hilary shouted and even ran after him to stop him.

"Rei isn't violent is he?" Keira asked worryingly.

"No, he isn't…" Tyson replied.

Keira grabbed hold of Tyson, Hilary and Julia soon following in the hug.

'Shit' Brooklyn thought.

Rei had made it to Bryan's flat, he kicked the door open to see Bryan frozen still, Tala with a gun.

Rei slammed the door shut looking at Tala and Bryan each in turn.

"Bastard!" Rei said booting Bryan's face.

Bryan fell to the floor as Tala looked at Rei.

"He's mine…" Tala said as he aimed the gun at Bryan's head…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Again I have changed a couple of wordings and added a bit more detail just to again make it flow a little better. I will continue going through each chapter until I get to the last one and then I will write the next chapter.

Now excuse me whilst I air-guitar to The Strokes since I am nowhere near good enough on my guitar to play a song of theirs yet…

FOF


	4. Secrets Revealed

A/N Continuing my way through the re-write of this fiction, again I am rewording certain parts of this chapter and checking the spelling and things like that.

Anyway as usual I thank people that have taken the time to read and review my fictions. It means a lot so once again thanks for the reviews of Chapter 3 from:

**Saber Ice**, **Chibi Amo**, **Anaru-Minime**, **Faikachu**, **RaWr-YeR-fAcE**, **Go stick your head in a toilet**, **BloodyShadows**, **Kai's the Best**, **arevelo** and **personne du monde**.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade. The OC Chenoa is used with permission from **Go stick your head in a toilet**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter IV-Secrets Revealed

"Bastard!" Rei said booting Bryan's face. Bryan fell to the floor as he received the blow as Tala looked towards Rei.

Tala growled as he aimed the gun at Bryan's head, "He's mine" he snarled.

"Wait…" Rei said as he looked to Tala as Bryan looked at him, halfway from getting up off the floor. "I want to know why he did this!" Rei declared as he put his hand up to motion Tala to put down the gun he was holding.

"Why did you do that?" Rei asked. "Make you feel like a big man? Listen, if you have a problem with me, why don't you just…"

"The one I have a problem with is the guy that has a gun at my fucking head!" Bryan shouted interrupting Rei.

Tala stared at Bryan; it was because of him, all of it. He had done it all; he had to do what needed to be done.

He raised the gun as Rei just stared at Tala; Bryan looked down to the floor as Tala was slowly raising the gun to his head…

"Don't be an idiot Tala!" Rei shouted but Tala wouldn't stop pointing the gun at Bryan, Rei didn't want Tala to shoot him no matter how much it hated Bryan.

"Tala…" Rei tried again but Tala gave no response. Seeing no other option, Rei tackled Tala to the ground, Tala was shaken out of his position as the gun fired in the air hitting the ceiling.

Bryan dashed to the gun and grabbed it as Rei and Tala struggled to get off each other and stand up. Bryan wiped the blood from Rei's blow off his face and held the gun tightly daring Tala and Rei to move.

Tala laughed, "We used all the bullets. The gun is empty."

Bryan smirked, not believing Tala for a second. "Oh yeah sure, you just don't want to die, who should go first Kon or Ivanov"

"Or suicide…" Tala snapped.

"Nah, I'm not that kind of guy," Bryan said. "Never thought you would be though, I saw you, good job Hiwatari was there huh?"

"That's enough!" Tala growled as Rei felt he didn't know his friend anymore.

"What's going on Tala?" Rei asked. Bryan looked to Rei and then back to Tala and smirked, "Come on Tala, tell your friend!"

Tala got up and said nothing but Bryan wanted him to. "Come on!" He shouted as he motioned his arms to further raise his demand.

Bryan asked again but he got no response and Rei was just staring at the floor trying to take all this in. "Fine," Bryan said as he quickly pulled the trigger… to nothing. Just a sound emitted, it sounded like it had jammed… not it was empty.

Bryan tossed the gun aside as Tala spoke up, "I told you that the bullets were all used up,"

"What the hell is going on?" Rei said again trying to gain some kind of understanding on the situation. "Poor Kon, doesn't know his girlfriend Tala's secrets should we share it with her?" Bryan sneered.

"Rei just go. I'll deal with him" Tala said coldly. "Back to Brooklyn? Is that what you want me to do?" Rei asked, "Is this some sort of revenge for him beating up Brooklyn…?"

"Speaking of Brooklyn, I wonder how he is" Bryan said looking straight at Tala.

"He's fine now no thanks to you!" Rei snapped. "Me? You misunderstand Kon, it wasn't me" Bryan said calmly.

"Yeah right, he said it was I'll believe him rather than you, you are a fucking liar!" Rei shouted.

"I'm not lying Kon, take a look at the real culprit" Bryan said pointing to Tala. "Yeah right, Tala would never do that to Brook…" Rei stopped as he looked at Tala; he knew he had done it by the look on his face.

"… You? ... Y-you did it…" Rei stuttered and tried to take this in. This was stupid, this was impossible; Tala would never do anything to hurt Brooklyn. Those two were best friends but something on Tala's face made Rei believe that he did it.

"How could you?" Rei asked softly.

"How could you?" Rei asked again, his voice trailing off as he said it.

"How could you?" Rei snapped towards him as Tala said nothing whilst Bryan smirked in triumph.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know I'm beginning to think that Rei might do something he might regret" Keira said as she was by Brooklyn's bed with Julia. Tyson and Hilary were standing behind them as their attention turned towards the door as Max came running in.

"I came as soon as I could!" Max declared as he panted for breath. Admit he had not known them for so long but he had been called by Tyson so he felt that he should come along to see how Brooklyn was doing. "Is he okay?" Max asked.

"I came as soon as I heard, are you ok Brooklyn?" Max said as he panted out of breath.

"Yeah Brooklyn is ok but the others…" Julia said.

Max looked sad. "What's up?"

Julia sighed. "Rei has gone to find Bryan because he was the one who did this, Tala is missing, Kai is not here… it's just all messed up,"

Max nodded as he stood near Tyson and Hilary.

"I can't take this, I'm going to find Rei and Tala, I bet they're round Bryan's, I think I know where he lives, and I've got to go!" Tyson said.

He kissed Hilary and ran out of the room as Hilary shouted him to come back, Tyson didn't listen.

"Why did this have to happen?" She said as she dropped to the floor, Max immediately went over and picked up and reassured her that everything would be okay.

Brooklyn turned over in the bed but Julia walked around and knelt down to his bed, "I'm here, its okay…" She whispered as she stroked his face gently wiping away his beginning tears.

"Sorry, Julia" Brooklyn said. "It's not your fault Brooklyn, its Bryan's fault he did this to you, I'm glad Rei, Tyson and Tala have gone round to make him explain his actions."

"What? They might get in trouble" Hilary asked confused.

Keira looked towards Hilary and then back to Julia waiting for Julia's reaction. "I know it's just that why did he do this to Brooklyn?" Julia said looking at Brooklyn.

Her face looked confused as she looked at Brooklyn; yes they had just been going out for about two days but she sensed something else that he was holding from her.

"It was Bryan wasn't it?" Julia asked.

"What it wasn't?" Hilary put in as she looked towards Brooklyn for answers.

"I can't say" Brooklyn said.

"Why? Did Bryan put you up to it but you've already said… Brooklyn what is going on?" Julia said anxiously.

Brooklyn got out of bed and walked to the corner of the room to the toilet shutting the door.

"Brooklyn?" Julia said.

"Julia, can you come in?" Brooklyn said.

Brooklyn opened the door and looked at her; a tear fell from his eye as he looked at her.

"Sorry, you guys I need to tell Julia something, I'll tell you all when I've told Julia" Brooklyn said simply, not looking at them but speaking in the direction of them, his eyes met only Julia's.

"No, we deserve a right to know like Julia does" Keira said.

"No, let Brooklyn do this" Max said as he looked towards her. Brooklyn nodded to Max and Julia nodded to Brooklyn, Julia walked in before giving everyone in the room, Hilary, Max and Keira a faint smile.

Jessica meanwhile was walking through the park seeing someone sitting on the river bank.

'Perhaps they know Tala' Jessica thought. She walked over and tapped the figure on the shoulder pulling away when she felt that his clothes were damp.

"Umm, I wouldn't go swimming in that river" Jessica said.

The figure turned, it was Kai.

"Kai! Kai Hiwatari, you're friends with Tala right?" Jessica said.

"I wouldn't say we're the best friends but I know him" Kai said as he got up and ruffled his hair back. "So do you know where he is?" Jessica asked.

"Who wants to know?" Kai asked coldly.

"His girlfriend" Jessica said colder.

"Hn" Kai replied.

"I'm getting sick of this, do you know where he is or not?" Jessica said impatiently. "No, I do not; I'm not his babysitter…" Kai said.

"Well thanks for nothing" Jessica said. "No problem" Kai said rolling his eyes.

Jessica sighed. "When was the last time you saw him then?"

"Running off in that direction" Kai said pointing in the direction that he saw Tala run off in. "Why was he running?" Jessica asked.

"Why are you still here when I told you where he headed off in" Kai said coldly.

"Why are you acting like a prick?" Jessica said even colder.

"Hn, I can see why you and Tala are the perfect match, both too headstrong for your own good" Kai said.

"Whatever" Jessica said as she turned away.

Kai sighed and started talking again. "He might be at the hospital; I just got a phone call that said our friend is in hospital…"

"So why aren't you there?" Jessica said not turning to look at him. "I was going in a minute" Kai said.

"Who is it that's in hospital?" Jessica asked as she turned and looked at Kai.

"Brooklyn Kingston" Kai replied.

"Yeah, he'll be at the hospital, he told me that he was a good friend" Jessica said.

"Do you want to walk with me?" Jessica said.

"I have to go home first" Kai said.

"Fine, see you there then" Jessica said as she raised her hand up to motion a goodbye, Kai just raised his hand briefly as Jessica began walking again.

Kai sighed before walking in the opposite direction to head home, he hoped everyone was at the hospital; he was going to tell everyone about everything, he was glad that Chenoa his sister would be there as well, he would need her help, some of the images and memories of his past were still a little blurry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had to Rei" Tala snapped. "What beat the crap out of Brooklyn?" Rei shouted back at him.

Bryan watched this exchange as he looked towards the direction of a metal pole that was leaned up on a cabinet in the kitchen, Bryan smirked as Tala replied. "Do you want to know?"

"Hell yeah!" Rei said angrily. Bryan stayed quiet as he heard Tala sigh. "Fine Rei" Tala said.

'I think this is Bryan's flat' Tyson said outside Bryan's door.

Tyson eyebrows raised outside the door, this had to be Bryan's flat, it seemed like Rei and Tala was in there, Tyson opened the door seeing Rei, Tala and Bryan, he closed the door again, all three of them watching him in silence.

Bryan watched him with great interest. 'I don't think they're going to be your friends anymore after they found all the things you have done' Bryan thought.

"The gang is all here so let's begin, too bad little Brooklyn couldn't join us huh Tala?" Bryan sneered.

Rei and Tyson looked towards Bryan and then to Tala and then back to Tyson wondering what was going to occur next. The flat went silent as Bryan sighed. "Guess I should tell them" He said.

"Julia…" Brooklyn said as he leaned against the wall, Julia on the opposite wall, they heard no talking outside.

"I bet they'll listen in" Brooklyn said. "They wouldn't, you said you only wanted to tell me at first" Julia said back.

"Ok, I'll begin…" Brooklyn said.

"Your little friend over there is a big fat liar, I'll begin with this tale" Bryan said laughing.

Tala moved away from Tyson and Rei and sat down on one of Bryan's chairs.

Bryan's eyes flickered towards the metal pole; it was there if it were to be needed.

"What's he going on about? Rei? Tala? Will someone tell me what's going on?" Tyson asked as he turned to his friends to get no reply. Rei put his hand on his shoulder and he turned to him. Rei was angry he could tell, what was Bryan going on about and why was Tala suddenly quiet?

Tyson sighed as he nodded to Rei he had no choice to listen to what Bryan had to say, perhaps he could shed some light on the subject, give him some answers, he had no choice but to listen to him even though he could probably safely say that Bryan might be lying but by the look in his eyes, Tyson could tell that Bryan even if it was Bryan was actually telling the truth.

"Hn" Tala said quietly. He didn't care, he didn't care at all, he had no thoughts about anything, his head was now just a vacant space, he had no thoughts of Jessica who unbeknownst to him was looking for at that exact same time, no thoughts of what Rei and Tyson even Brooklyn would do to him.

"Tala and I used to be friends at a time when he used to live round here, he and I used to be some of the toughest people in Bakauten, we were friends but we always hated each other it was kind of a mutual respect really. We knew if we tried to take each other on, we would probably just die from exhaustion so we went around with Spencer, Ian and sometimes Kai although I never have trusted him at all…"

"And then it happened, this new guy came just hanging in our usual spot leaning against the wall, we didn't even know his name. He was just there one day and everyone knew that it was our spot but considering we hadn't seen him before we told him straight, he didn't say anything he just stayed there…"

Tala winced on the chair he was sitting on, holding on to the side of the chair.

"And then he looked up, he made a challenge to us, he wanted us to move him. That was the biggest mistake he made and his last…" Bryan said as he was interrupted by Rei.

"His last, would did you do to him?" Rei asked angrily.

Tyson looked to Tala who wasn't looking up; he put his eyes back to focus on Bryan as he continued. "So me, Tala and Spencer…"

He paused. "It's a shame Spencer isn't here anymore, he could have backed me up. He's gone back to our native home, Russia."

"So that's why you're not hiding behind him anymore" Tala said from his chair.

"I'd shut it if I were you and I don't need to hide behind anyone" Bryan said towards him.

Now that it was quiet again, Bryan continued, "Yeah his last, he came over and started on Spencer of all people and knocked him down to the ground needless to say he wasn't best pleased"

"_How dare you!" Spencer said as he picked himself up._

"_Oh, did it hurt?" The figure said._

_Tala and Bryan both looked at each other._

_The figure took down the hood from his top, he had brown eyes and had a glare that could kill, he had brown hair that was really greasy and was flicked back to position a curve to one side of his head, he was as tall as Spencer and he smirked evilly._

"_I say it's mine" The figure said._

"_Let me at him!" Spencer said._

"_Spencer" Bryan said through gritted teeth sharply. Spencer stopped and glanced toward him. "What's your name?" Bryan asked._

"_To you, Nightmare" He said._

_Bryan smirked. "Yeah right"_

"_What's it gonna be, you three gonna take me on or what?" He said_

"_What?" Tala said confused._

"_I guess you're not the brains" Nightmare said._

"_I got more brains than you" Tala said as he, Bryan and Spencer began to circle around Nightmare._

_Nightmare jumped and kicked Spencer straight in the stomach, knocking him to the ground, dodging Bryan who has just thrown a punch, head-butting Bryan, he turned to Tala as Spencer threw up and Bryan got up._

"_I told you, that's why I'm called Nightmare" Nightmare said._

_Tala and Nightmare circled round each other, fists raised._

'_Why am I doing this?' Tala thought._

"I watched Tala circle around this guy who called himself Nightmare, I could have helped but too be honest I wanted to see Tala got the shit kicked out of him, it's kinda funny now" Bryan said as he smirked.

"How the hell is that funny?" Rei said.

"Because Tala beat the crap out of Brooklyn, I suppose you wish now like me he got the crap beaten out of him" Bryan replied looking at Tala.

"No! _You_ did that to Brooklyn!" Tyson shouted.

"Tyson if this little story is going to work you have to listen" Bryan sneered.

Rei looked to Tyson who was just as confused as he was feeling right now, what secret was Tala holding? What happened in this fight and everything else when Tala and Bryan hung out together?

Rei frowned as he heard Bryan crack his fingers.

_Nightmare made the first move swinging at Tala who almost dodged it the punch just hitting the side of his arm. Tala countered with a roundhouse kick hitting Nightmare's back, Bryan watched this as Spencer walked off stopping to breathe ever so often as he faded in the distance._

_Bryan turned back to see Tala hit Nightmare on the right cheek._

_Nightmare spat out blood as Tala kicked him again, Nightmare fell to the floor as Tala turned away but it was a mistake, Nightmare pounced on Tala forcing him to the ground on his front, Tala hit his face on the ground and Nightmare kicked him in the stomach, Tala winced as Nightmare took another one and another swing at him._

_Bryan ran over jumping and knocking Nightmare to the ground behind Tala, Nightmare turned the tables on Bryan forcing him to the ground as he put his hands around Bryan's neck, Bryan stared into Nightmare's eyes._

"I tried to breathe and tried to move his hands which were free just about but I couldn't." Bryan said.

_Tala struggled to get up seeing Nightmare strangling Bryan._

"_Bryan" Tala said as he kicked Nightmare off Bryan, Bryan struggled for air as Tala gave Nightmare no more time to react, he kicked him in the stomach, crotch, face, legs, stomach and continued, Tala's face turned to anger as Bryan got up seeing Nightmare becoming a blooded heap on the floor, Tala becoming more and more angrier, what the hell was going on?_

_Bryan shouted to Tala to stop but he wasn't listening…_

"Tala wouldn't listen and wouldn't stop, it was like he was possessed and to think the grandfather he looked up to never did any of that sort of thing… His grandfather died because of that and Tala had to move on."

Rei and Tyson tried to take it all in as Bryan glanced towards Tala, his face staring at the floor, "I bet it was the same with Brooklyn,"

"That's a lie!" Tala said. "I only did that so you wouldn't tell them about that but you have now so who cares anymore but I am straight now I would never do that again" Tala continued.

"I bet that's what you said when you did that…" Bryan said. Tala sighed. "You'll never believe me"

Tala got up and walked to Rei and Tyson. He tried to look to them but they weren't looking at him, Bryan looked to Tala who had his eyes closed. "Guys…" Tala began as he reopened his eyes.

"Don't come anywhere near us, you've beat someone to death, you could have done that to Brooklyn" Rei snapped.

"Me and Brooklyn are like brothers and so are we…" Tala said sadly.

"Tala I don't even know you" Tyson said as Rei began to walk to the door.

"Rei" Tala said as Rei turned to look at him.

"I'm coming to the hospital with you, I know that's where you're going and I'm going to tell everyone there you don't have to forgive me, Brooklyn doesn't have to forgive me, I'll just fade away into the background, let you just know this, that person I…"

"Killed?" Rei said angrily.

"Tala beat you up" Julia said angrily.

"He said he had his reasons" Brooklyn replied. "That's no reason to justify what he did to you Brooklyn" Julia said back.

"Hmm but you didn't hear the way he was saying it, he really sounded like he was sorry" Brooklyn.

"I don't care" Julia said.

Outside the door Hilary, Max and Keira could only hear muffled voices. "They'll tell us anyway" Max said.

"Yeah I just want to know what's happening" Keira said.

"Yeah me too Keira, me too" Hilary replied.

"I know but I didn't mean to" Tala said.

"Tala what if you do that to us?" Rei said.

"I wouldn't! That was the past, the old me! I've changed, I'm your friend!" Tala said.

"Friend?" Rei said.

"I did time you know for it" Tala said.

"What?" Tyson said as Rei looked at him as Bryan sneaked into the kitchen…

"Yeah I've repaid my debt, I'm sorry for doing it, not a day goes by when I don't regret but I put it to the back of my mind, I want to forget it and I want you to as well, please Rei, Tyson please, I'm sorry I did it please just tell me we're friends…" Tala pleaded.

"Look, just go to the hospital with us you can tell the others and then you can leave, leave our town and get out of our lives" Rei said.

"That's… I don't… I can't…" Tala stuttered.

Bryan banged the metal pole on the side of the frame of the door.

"Leave" He said simply. Rei, Tyson and Tala looked to Bryan and left closing the door.

"Guys…" Tala said as he saw Rei and Tyson walk off from him.

Julia and Brooklyn opened the door to see Hilary, Max and Keira staring at them. Before they could start, the door opened and they saw Jessica.

"Hey Jessica" Brooklyn said.

"Are you ok?" Jessica said.

Before they could answer they saw Rei, Tyson and Tala come in through the door.

Julia stepped forward but Brooklyn held her hand to stop her.

Keira ran up to Rei as Hilary did the same to Tyson.

Jessica walked up to Tala who just stood at the back of the room. "Jessica before you do that, Tala has some explaining to do" Rei said.

Everyone looked to Rei confused as Tala sighed. "Umm…" Tala began.

Just then the doors went for a third time to Brooklyn's room, they all turned seeing Kai and another teenager came in, of course his sister but only Brooklyn knew this.

"Looks like there is explaining needed all around…" Julia said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I re-wrote some of the chapter so it sounds better and is easier to read, I have not altered the story in any way. This was the big dramatic change that I wanted in the story and it would ultimately lead to the ending that I had already thought up for this story.

Thanks for reading, leave a review.

FOF


	5. The Beginning Or The End?

A/N Continuing my way through the re-write of this fiction, again I am rewording certain parts of this chapter and checking the spelling and things like that.

Anyway as usual I thank people that have taken the time to read and review my fictions. It means a lot so once again thanks for the reviews of Chapter 4 from:

**Kai's the Best**, **BloodyShadows**, **RaWr-YeR-fAcE**, **Anaru-Minime**, **Faikachu**, **Chibi Amo**, **Saber Ice**, **arevelo**, **personne du monde** and **though i choose death instead of pointless pain**.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade. The OC Chenoa is used with permission from **Go stick your head in a toilet**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter V-The Beginning Or The End?

The eleven teenagers looked around at each other, all having questions to which they hoped they could find the answers to.

"Tala… what's going on?" Jessica asked as she was just told by Rei to stop from going to Tala.

Tala had other ideas, he did want to tell them all what he had done, he wanted to put it all behind him, he had found love with someone and he could not afford to lose her.

He looked to Kai who was with Chenoa, unbeknownst to everyone except Brooklyn, the strawberry blonde was in fact Kai's sister even though Brooklyn had told Rei, Keira and Julia, they still weren't sure if this was her.

They did look kind of similar…

"Is this why you pushed us away the other day? So you could be with this chick?" Tala asked.

Kai and Chenoa both looked shocked and Chenoa walked up to Tala snapping at him. "You pervert! He's my brother!"

Tala was taken aback, he tried to put on a tough guy act to get the heat off him for what happened in the past, he knew it was selfish but too many things would fall apart as they were doing now if everyone knew.

"So this is your sister, Kai?" Tyson asked. "Just said didn't we?" Kai said calmly.

Chenoa smirked. 'Ah, the Hiwatari remarks.' She thought to herself.

Brooklyn couldn't stand this, it was driving him insane, everyone was silent, Rei and Tyson were completely blanking Tala, Julia was holding onto his hand tightly, Kai and Chenoa were glancing around the room and neither one of them was saying anything.

"Why did you tell me to stop Rei… from going to Tala?" Jessica asked.

"Because your so called boyfriend isn't the person you think he is" Rei said through gritted teeth.

Kai looked to Tala who was just that bit further away from everyone else. It's like he didn't want to get close to the group. "Is that why Tala?" Kai said to him.

Tala's head shot up to meet his eyes as he remembered that Kai had saved him when he had tried to drown himself, he nodded and muttered, "Yes,"

Jessica watched this exchange, she felt like running up to him and hugging him, he looked so helpless. "Tala?" Jessica said trying to gain his attention, Tala said nothing, he couldn't bear to look at her.

Tala swallowed hard and bit his lip before looking up finally, "Jessica…" He began as he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Tell me what's wrong…" Jessica began as she began to walk to him. "I can't be with you anymore" Tala said stopping her in her steps.

"You're not going to tell her then?" Rei snapped to him. "Tell me what?" Jessica asked, looking back to Rei. Her head was in a spin trying to make sense of what was being said.

"Tala doesn't mean it" Brooklyn said nervously. Tala glanced to Brooklyn and his face dropped. He knew that Brooklyn would stick up for him, he understood him in ways that no-one could. He gave a small nod of thanks which went unnoticed to everyone else but not to Brooklyn.

"Don't defend him!" Julia snapped to both Brooklyn and Tala. She couldn't understand the fact that Brooklyn was sticking up for him, it made no sense at all.

"Go on" Rei demanded.

"I'm sorry Jessica… I can't be with you, my past is coming back to haunt me and I don't want it to affect you, I love you so much and I don't want you to get hurt because of me and because of my past…" Tala said slowly.

"Just tell me… I'll understand…" Jessica said. "You won't. None of you will." Tala said apologetically.

Jessica shook her head, "Tyson and Rei are not the person that loves you! I will understand if we have any sort of future, I have to understand and get to know you!" She shouted.

"Do you want me to say it? Stop sugar coating it!" Rei snapped. "Don't be like that Rei! I've never doing anything like that since…" Tala put in, trying to defend himself.

"Since Brooklyn?" Tyson said angrily.

"You did that?" Keira whispered to Tala.

Julia couldn't stay quiet about this anymore and let all her rage out at once, "How could you do that to Brooklyn?" She screamed.

Tala tried to explain, putting his hands up trying to get everyone to give him a chance, "I was trying to stop Bryan…"

"Stop Bryan? What from exposing the truth?" Rei asked. "I might hate the guy but at least he told us the truth,"

"You don't know what he's like, what it was like hanging around with him, Kai can sympathise with me with that" Tala said looking to Kai.

"Don't drag me into this…" Kai began. "Why, shutting people out again?" Tala snapped.

"I got to agree with Tala there, you said that you were going to tell everyone about your situation…" Brooklyn said.

"So you're agreeing with him?" Julia snapped.

"I was just…" Brooklyn started.

"Don't…" Tyson said quickly.

"He isn't worth it; he would have told us sooner if we meant that much." Rei said.

"I was going to but I knew you wouldn't want to be my friend…" Tala said.

"Can't we just let Tala tell us?" Max said. Everyone looked towards Max and decided to agree. Arguing like this was getting that nowhere.

As everyone fell quiet, Tala nodded and began. "Ok, I'm going to tell you all now, I want you to listen and most of all I want you to forgive me. I'm sorry for doing it, I'm sorry for everything, you all mean so much to me and I thank you for being my friends and Jessica, my love…. I never meant to hurt you and I never will, I love you too much…"

Jessica sighed. She loved him but she was a bit weary of him at the minute.

"I used to hang out with Bryan, you all know that. Kai as well later on but he didn't really hang around with us after school… we used to get into lots of fights, we used to do vandalism, I did whatever Bryan said and I regret it and that went too far one day, when I got into another fight…" Tala said sighing.

"I beat, I beat this guy… I beat him to… death…" Tala said looking at the floor.

Jessica gasped, Rei and Tyson hugged their girlfriends who were equally as shocked, Kai's eyes went wide as Chenoa looked to him, Julia looked to Brooklyn and hugged him tightly much to his surprise as Max looked to the floor as well.

"I did my time for it. I went to a young offenders unit and when I got out, I came here to start a fresh, everyday I regret it and I put it at the back of my mind, I don't want this to affect us… Jessica, I don't want you to feel you can't trust me anymore" Tala said.

No-one spoke.

Tala swallowed silently as sweat began to pour down his face, the floor was his only friend at the minute. "I'm sorry… I should have told you…" Tala said again.

Tala walked to the door and reached for the handle when his name was heard. "Tala!"

"Do you…?" Jessica began. "Jessica you mean the world to me… I'll let you all think, I'll…" Tala said not looking at anyone, he opened the door.

"We'll meet you in the park near the swings" Jessica said as Tala nodded and walked out of the door.

"We?" Kai asked to no-one in particular.

"All of us. We have to talk about this" Jessica answered.

"I don't want to talk about him" Rei said simply, folding his arms. "Rei!" Keira said.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think I know the guy anymore," Rei said. Keira nodded but looked to Jessica sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well we've had one explanation, what about yours Kai?" Hilary said trying to move the subject away from Tala. Like Jessica had said, they would deal with him tomorrow and talk it all out.

"Kai, you promised them" Chenoa said poking his arm. "Can't we decide about what to do with Tala?" Kai said.

"We just want to know, Kai, friends are really…" Brooklyn said.

"Important, that's what Tala said…" Rei finished.

"Was I too harsh on him?" Rei asked.

"I guess" Max said shrugging his shoulders.

"He'll be ok" Tyson said.

"You sound like you're forgiving him" Julia growled.

"I don't know" Tyson said shaking his head.

"He did pay time for what he did" Hilary said.

"Look what he did to Brooklyn!" Julia snapped.

"Umm, excuse me" Kai said.

"What?" Julia snapped.

"I thought you all wanted to know about me and Chenoa" Kai said calmly.

"You selfish little…" Julia began.

"Julia, will you stop this!" Brooklyn said as he held his head with his hands.

"Just be quiet, can't you see that Tala is sorry?" Brooklyn said as he looked at her. "Kai wants to talk, can't you just let him?"

"Fine," She growled as she grabbed her coat and ran out slamming the door behind her. Brooklyn sighed and his eyes drifted away in a sad manner.

"It'll be okay," Tyson said as Max nodded in agreement. "I shouldn't have shouted at her…" Brooklyn said sadly.

"She just needs sometime to digest everything, it will all sort itself out," Hilary said as she ruffled his hair playfully. Brooklyn gave a small smile and nodded but it still felt a little sad.

"Well," Kai said as he gained everyone's attention. "This is my sister Chenoa," Kai added as he put a hand up to introduce her to everyone. Then he went through everyone else motioning his hand to meet each person. "That's Brooklyn, Tala you saw leave, that's Rei and Tyson and…"

"And! I'm Hilary, that's Keira; the guy over there is called Max and the girl that just left is Julia. She has her off days but she is harmless really," Hilary said with a smile. "We will all try to make you feel welcome,"

"Thank you, I hope to get to know you all" Chenoa said giving a bow.

"You sure this is your sister Kai? She is a lot nicer than you." Tyson said.

"Gee, thanks" Kai said rolling his eyes. "It was just a joke," Tyson said laughing.

"Tyson tries to joke…" Kai said to Chenoa who nodded understanding and smiling for Tyson's benefit.

"Tries?" Tyson questioned, "I get a lot of laughs I'll have you know!" He added folding his arms.

"Pity laughs," Kai remarked with a smirk.

"You're getting off the subject" Tyson said growling.

Kai sighed and began. "We used to live in Russia, me and Chenoa. I moved into my Grandfather's house when he died and started to live here, Chenoa was taken by my Aunt to a different part of Russia, I couldn't really do anything to stop it, I wanted to though…"

"We tried to run away here but they caught Chenoa and well… she didn't have our birth mark when she was released…" Kai said as he put a hand on Chenoa's shoulder who nodded and lay her hand on it.

"I'm so sorry Chenoa," Hilary said.

"I'm fine now that I'm here," Chenoa said nodding to Hilary appreciating the concern.

"I was off school the other day because it was a birthday of someone very important and I just needed the day," Kai said.

"Whose birthday was it?" Rei asked.

"Well… since we were little we were abused by our family… it wasn't just our Aunt, it was our Grandfather as well. He used to beat me every night if I tried to fight back, I got it worse, why do you think I'm so cold?" Kai said.

"But we were helped…" Chenoa said.

"By who?" Brooklyn asked politely.

"We had a maid, we never knew her name, she was just called by Maid but she said to call her Dove…" Chenoa said.

"Hope?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah, Doves are a symbol of hope and she promised to take us away from our Grandfather but one day she just disappeared one day and we feared the worst but one day we just went to her funeral, none of our family said a word the entire day, we were never told how she died, why she died, it was all too weird… I think our Grandfather did it…" Kai said coldly.

"Why, would he be capable?" Rei asked as Keira looked to him. "There's no doubt in my mind, the day I was off school it was Dove's birthday… I couldn't face anyone, I miss her…" Kai said.

"We understand" Tyson said.

Kai nodded thanking. "That's all…"

"Is that all there is tell or all you want to?" Rei asked.

"There is more, would you like the details to our beatings then?" Kai said coldly. "Kai, stop it" Chenoa said.

"Kai, we understand, we know the facts, thank you for sharing it" Brooklyn said.

"We're always here if you need to talk" Tyson said. "Sure are" Rei added.

"I told you they'd be supportive" Chenoa said smiling at them all.

"Thanks… we'll see you at school on Monday…" Kai said as he moved his hand for Chenoa to follow him.

"Kai, what about Tala?" Brooklyn asked.

"Do what you want. I know he's sorry for everything… it's up to you…" Kai said.

"Kai, do you believe what you just said?" Tyson asked looking to Jessica.

"I always say what I think" Kai replied.

"That is true" Tyson said to Rei.

"Look… Jessica. Go to Tala and talk to him," Chenoa said. Jessica raised her eyebrows; she wasn't expecting Chenoa to say something to her but nodded and said, ""I will, thank you"

Kai and Chenoa walked out Brooklyn's room and glanced back giving a wave.

"Guess we have to talk to Tala" Hilary said. "Let me just go" Jessica said.

"But we all want to go" Tyson said as Brooklyn nodded in agreement.

Max leaning against the wall felt kind of out of place but he smiled weakly at Hilary who smiled back at him.

"He's our friend, we have to hear him out," Brooklyn said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sure" Jessica said.

"You mean a lot to Tala… all of you do, he never stops talking about all you guys, when this all over with I hope to get to know you all a lot better" Jessica said.

"We'd all like that" Hilary said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I re-wrote some specific parts of this chapter to make it sound a lot better and to make it much more easier to read hopefully that comes across.

Thanks for reading, leave a review.

FOF


	6. Love Is A Fickle Thing

A/N Continuing my way through the re-write of this fiction, again I am rewording certain parts of this chapter and checking the spelling and things like that.

Anyway as usual I thank people that have taken the time to read and review my fictions. It means a lot so once again thanks for the reviews of Chapter 5 from:

**BloodyShadows**, **RaWr-YeR-fAcE**, **Saber Ice**, **kelblossom1128**, **Kai's the Best**, **arevelo**, **Faikachu** and **Slayer-XY**.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade. The OC Chenoa is used with permission from **Go stick your head in a toilet**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter VI Love Is A Fickle Thing…

Tala lay just underneath a tree's shadow. It gave him a cool breeze as the tree's branches slowly swayed back and forth ever so slowly giving off a good atmosphere. Tala was relaxed at the fact that there was a cool breeze wafting around his body and that he was with nature like Brooklyn always was when he was outside.

Tala was so relaxed in fact that his eyes were shut. Tala's head violently swayed as he repeated "No" over and over.

"Tala… why are you doing this?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'll explain, I'll explain it has something to do with Bryan" Tala replied hitting Brooklyn in the stomach.

"Tala!" Brooklyn shouted.

Tears stream down Tala's face. "You're like a brother to me Brooklyn"

Images of Brooklyn being beaten up, Jessica walking away and Brooklyn and his friends leaving him flashed across Tala's mind causing Tala to rise up from the grass screaming, he looked to his hands and saw blood on them, he began to shake again as he saw Brooklyn in front of him.

"Brooklyn?" Tala said only to be replied with a boot in the face.

"I hate you Tala! You've ruined my life! Our friendship! Me and Julia!" Brooklyn shouted as Tala fell down on the floor.

Brooklyn booted Tala in the stomach as he rose up spluttering.

"Brooklyn!" Tala sobbed.

Tala rolled over as Brooklyn turned away; Tala looked up to him and saw him with a big scar down his face then he turned away and spat out blood.

"You see what you've reduced me to? Now I'm as worthless as you" Brooklyn said spitefully.

Tala tried to get up but he couldn't. Brooklyn walked up and picked him up by the hair violently saying in his ear "Get out of my life!"

Brooklyn threw Tala back down and walked off in disgust.

Tala slowly began to get up when he was kicked back down; he looked up to see Jessica.

"Jessica?" Tala sobbed. "Brooklyn and I, well all of us have decided that you can not come near us anymore. Just leave us all alone," Jessica said before being caught off. "But I love you Jessica!" Tala said interrupting.

"You're like a broken record Tala" Jessica said as she walked off. Tala fell to his knees hurting himself more in the process and began to cry.

Tala rose up in a cold sweat looking around he saw the same park, scratching his head he realized it was all just a dream, he breathed a deep sigh of relief as he looked up to the tree seeing clouds from the branches of it.

Tala smiled weakly remembering Brooklyn saying about clouds, he had some great memories of him and Brooklyn; it was true what he had said. He did feel as Brooklyn as a brother.

Tala sighed as he stood up and looked around, there was no sign of the gang yet, he longed to know what they would say. Would they let things go back to normal or would they say that they wanted nothing to do with them?

Tala looked to the floor pulling out a set of photographs he smiled at them, it was him and Jessica smiling and laughing pulling silly faces in a photo booth. Tala put his hand to his chest and felt his heart pound at the sight of Jessica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you go with the others?" Chenoa asked Kai as they entered their house. Kai said nothing as he hung his jacket on the hook.

"Is someone insecure of their feelings?" Chenoa mocked. "Listen… I am not insecure of my feelings, we just told people about Dove and… well, I'm going to practise…" Kai said as his voice trailed off as he looked towards the garage door.

"What again? It always gives me a headache!" Chenoa moaned.

Kai rolled his eyes and then sighed. Something inside of him was telling him to go with the others to see Tala but he couldn't, Tala and Kai weren't exactly the best of friends.

"So? Anyway haven't you got to get ready for school tomorrow?" Kai said calmly.

"Oh that's a new question, listen if I embarrass you that much, don't hang around with me" Chenoa snapped.

"That's not what I meant" Kai said.

"What then?" Chenoa asked impatiently.

Kai remained silent for a second, biting his lip, he turned, eyes closed. Chenoa raised an eyebrow at his extremely weird and awkward behaviour. "I guess I just want you to do well in the exams and I want you to stay away from…"

"Boys" They both said together. Kai silently cursed as Chenoa chuckled at Kai's reaction.

"Go practise and while you're there, try and get a personality transplant" Chenoa said smiling.

"Funny, now I'll play extra loud" Kai said walking away.

"Fine then I'm going out" Chenoa said as Kai stopped and walked back to her.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Going. Out. Understand it Kai?" Chenoa said. "Shall I say it more slowly?" Chenoa asked smirking.

"Comedian Chenoa… nope I don't see it, just stay in. I know where you want to go" Kai said calmly. "Where is that?" Chenoa asked twiddling her fingers.

"Hn, to see Ivanov" Kai said as he turned. "Well?" Chenoa asked. "No" Kai said as he walked to the garage.

Chenoa sighed. Her little conversation was to try and make Kai lighten up a bit and go to see Tala with the others, Chenoa's mind then turned to focus Julia who had got more mad than anyone else over Tala. She doubted that Julia would go with them after seeing her at the hospital.

Chenoa tried to press Kai for information on her but he just said it seemed like Julia and Brooklyn were going out and Julia was non to pleased with the fact that Brooklyn was forgiving Tala so easily after what he had shared.

Chenoa sighed as she heard Kai's electric guitar start up as he began to go through the chords to warm up, Kai normally spent ages in the garage with his guitar. Chenoa often thought that perhaps he was writing the songs that he thought his band mates were doing or perhaps that he just wanted time alone. Maybe both.

Chenoa sighed as she heard Kai strum down the strings rapidly emitting a powerful beat as he did so, heading up the stairs to the room she now sighed at more distant that her brother had become.

Kai worked through some finger exercises but he fumbled a note and let his electric guitar emit the last note he played. Thoughts were plaguing his mind and he couldn't concentrate on what he was trying to play. (A/N: It happens to me all the time.)

'Brooklyn, Rei, Tala… even Tyson have girlfriends… should I? Should I look for one? Should I go to see Tala?' Kai thought as he gazed to Tala's drums which were still in his garage.

Kai sighed as he put his electric guitar back in its case at the side of the room. Opening and closing the door, Kai saw Chenoa sitting on the stairs; she looked up from her sitting position and raised her eyebrows. "You coming?" Kai asked as he got his jacket from the hook.

Chenoa practically jumped up and ran down the stairs grabbing her own jacket from the hook next to Kai's now vacant hook. Chenoa smiled but Kai did not return it. "Let's just go" Kai said. Chenoa nodded as they stepped out the house.

------------------------------------------------------

Julia opened her flat's door slamming it shut and growling loudly as she did so. "Brooklyn…" She said as she looked around, she remembered that he was with the others going to see Tala.

She cursed herself silently, Brooklyn would need her there in case anything happened and here she was abandoning him. She glanced to the side of her flat where her landline phone sat on a table, next to it a small picture of her and Brooklyn smiling brightly.

She smiled at it and her heart filled with joy at the sight of the smile that melted her heart every time that she saw it. She looked to her phone again as it ironically started to ring and Julia practically jumped over it.

She shook her head, getting over the moment of weakness. She picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end was a familiar one indeed, it was Brooklyn. "Julia?"

"Brooklyn, how are you?" Julia asked concerned twiddling a part of her hair as she awaited an answer. "I'm good. Julia, are you okay?" He asked back.

Julia smiled and nodded. "I'm okay,"

"That's good to hear. Listen Julia, all of us are going to meet Tala now… and I was wondering if you would come…?" Brooklyn asked.

Julia bit her lip. She still could not understand how Brooklyn could forgive Tala so easily for what he did but she did not want him to be alone in this time of need. "Julia…?" Brooklyn spoke again.

"I want you to be there." He stated. "I'm not strong without you, I don't feel complete without you," He added struggling to her any sound from Julia. "Come on now, who am I going to tongue wrestle with?" Brooklyn jokingly said.

A laugh came from Julia and she tried to stop the tears from coming out. "That is true…" She said. "It does take two to tango…" She added as she couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Wait, are we still talking about…?" Brooklyn began.

"We are," She said.

Brooklyn nodded as he held the phone tighter and breathed slowly. "So are you going to come with us?" He asked hoping she would say yes to his question.

"I love you, you know," He added. Julia squinted her eyes together trying to force the tears away.

"I know," She said. "I love you too but I am not comfortable with the whole Tala situation yet. I just need some time to think. Please understand this Brooklyn…"

"I'm going to hang up now." She said to him.

"I can understand you need some time…" Brooklyn said. "But you must understand that I still need to go and see him with everyone."

"I do. Goodbye Brooklyn…" Julia said. "Goodbye. I love you," Brooklyn replied.

"Me too," Julia answered ending the call.

She sighed, she did care for Brooklyn. He meant the world to her and she melted every time she saw that gorgeous smile of his and she adored the way they kissed and joked. She had never been so in love but she still needed some time to think.

She let herself fall down on her sofa and sighed into the cushion. She couldn't trust Tala now not after this, she rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Brooklyn stopped on the spot as he, Rei, Keira, Jessica, Tyson, Hilary and Max headed towards the park where they would meet up with Tala.

Tyson was the first to turn around as he saw Brooklyn stare at his phone. "What's up Bud?" Tyson asked concerned.

"Julia, she isn't… umm coming…" Brooklyn said.

"She will get over it soon Brooklyn, she was just so worried about you" Hilary explained leaning on Tyson's shoulder much to his disapproval as he rolled his eyes to Brooklyn silently thanking that he was happy that Hilary didn't see it.

"I know… I just miss her" Brooklyn said looking down as Rei, Keira and Max looked at them as well, hearing what they had just said.

"Ah, Tyson…?" Hilary said as she still leaned on his shoulder. "What…?" Tyson said.

"Do you miss me… like when we're not together…?" Hilary said confused.

"I miss you…? Of course I do. I miss you when you go to the bathroom" Tyson replied. Hilary raised an eyebrow but enjoyed the comment in some respect.

Brooklyn smiled admit, a weak smile but a smile to show that he was ok and that they could continue to see Tala.

Tala however was starting to get a little nervous as he glanced to his watch and looked around; thoughts began to consume his mind as they kept repeating themselves over and over.

Will they come?

Will they forgive me?

Will Brooklyn want to be friends again?

Will anyone be friends again?

Will Jessica still love me?

Tala walked up and down again and looked down sighing as he sat down leaning against the tree.

Meanwhile Kai and Chenoa were also heading to the park slowly catching up with Brooklyn and the others although they did not know it.

"What made you change your mind? Kai?" Chenoa asked. "Because… he is my friend no matter how much of a prick he is" Kai answered coldly.

"Takes one to know one" Chenoa teased as she ran in front.

Kai growled silently as he sped up to catch her when she stopped in her tracks. "What are you…?" Kai began but he was answered his own question when he saw everyone coming towards them except for Julia.

"Guys!" Chenoa called out waving. Kai remained emotionless so that they thought Chenoa had dragged him there.

"Kai? Chenoa? You should have said if you were coming…" Tyson said.

"Well we're here let's just go" Kai said.

They all set off in silence, Jessica was staring at the pictures she had of her and Tala laughing and joking on a shot slip of photos from a photo booth, Tala had the exact same copy. Unbeknownst to Jessica, Tala was doing the same thing as he stood up from the tree he was leaning sitting on seeing a group of nine people coming towards them, Tala ran towards them eager to know what was happening.

"Tala…" Jessica said as everyone looked at him.

Silence surrounded them as a cool breeze wafted under their jackets or in case of Brooklyn, his t-shirt was sent with ripples from top to bottom.

Tala turned to Brooklyn slightly. "Where's Julia…?" He asked trailing off. "She's not coming…" Brooklyn said quietly.

"Oh…" Tala replied as he looked to Jessica.

She smiled weakly at him, her blue eyes showing off her sadness at this moment in time as she stood near Hilary and Keira.

Tala turned away. "Jessica, can I talk to you alone for a while…?" He asked.

"Umm… sure" She replied as she walked towards him.

She used her hand to hold his much to his surprise as he turned forgetting that the others were there. She slowly pulled her hand away and folded her arms staring at him.

"I'm sorry for all that is happened, I guess you don't want to be with me anymore… Jessica" Tala said.

"I have been over this in my head god knows how many times Tala and I have decided that although I do forgive you for lying. I can not begin to understand why you did what you did…" She said as she cupped his face much to his surprise.

"But I can not help the way that my heart feels and we have to put this aside from us…" She said as he nodded slowly understanding what she meant. "But I want you to promise me that you will never do anything like that again…"

"I won't. I promise you…" Tala said as he gave a weak smile to her as a small tear dropped on to his cheek. "… with all my heart,"

Brooklyn took the opportunity now to quietly text Julia a message.

"I'll always love you Tala, no matter what happens I will always love you" Jessica said as she kissed his lips. The others decided to turn away but Tala noticed this out of the corner of his eye, slowly breaking off the kiss he turned to them still holding Jessica's hand though.

"Umm… guys?" Tala said. "I also promise you that I will never hurt you again. It's just I wanted to explain to Brooklyn that I had to do that, I didn't want you guys finding out about anything…"

"That wasn't the way to go about it though," Rei said shaking his head. "I know, it just went all wrong and I never should have given into Bryan at all…" Tala replied.

"Brooklyn… I'm sorry, I hope that this doesn't affect our friendship and I hope that this doesn't affect any of our friendships…" Tala said as he bowed apologetically.

"It doesn't." Brooklyn stated. "Not one bit…" He added.

Tala gave a smile to Brooklyn who just nodded. His text was done and he wanted to wait for a reply.

"Just don't do anything like this again." Rei stated. "I believe that everyone feels the same way?" Rei added looking around for an answer from anyone.

"I do but I can't forgive you again Tala… the past is in the past," Tyson said as Hilary nodded in agreement holding onto Tyson. Rei glanced to Tyson who looked a little nervous and frowned and drifted his eyes towards Tala. He had to keep his eye on Tala, he was a still a little weary of him but then again wasn't everyone now?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia looked up from her sofa hearing her phone vibrate. She got up and read the text. "Julia when you get this message, please come to the park near the swings. I really need to talk to you; it will just be me and you. Remember Julia, I will always love you." She smiled and began to reply.

"Are we ok…? Because if we're not I totally understand…" Tala said quietly. "Yeah we're ok" Rei said deciding he should be the spokesperson.

"We've done a lot of chatting and well we all agree that what's in your past we should all forget about it and concentrate on the future," Hilary said smiling.

Tala smiled back and nodded. "I promise that we can get over this, I'll still be the person you know and love,"

Brooklyn glanced to his phone and read the reply from Julia. 'I'll meet you there Brooklyn. We do need to talk'.

As he placed his phone back in his pocket, he thought the text over; it sounded ominous like something was going to happen. He sighed and bit his lip, he knew Tala needed him now but he had to think about himself.

"Tala?" Brooklyn said gaining his attention. "What's up? Are you okay?" Tala asked him concerned. "I'm fine, everything's good…" Brooklyn said as he sighed quietly, "There's just something I need to do…" He added.

"Is this to do with Julia?" Tala asked as Jessica took hold of Tala's hand. "It is, I have to be there for her…" Brooklyn replied noticing the way that Jessica was holding Tala's hand.

"Then go my friend," Tala said nodding to him. "But make sure you come around to mine later," He added looking at Brooklyn for a reply, Brooklyn just nodded and motioned a wave to everyone as he turned around and walked away.

"He'll be fine." Kai stated as he folded his arms. Chenoa poked him in the arm to which he just rolled his eyes to which Keira giggled at.

Brooklyn looked at over and over the text as he walked along to meet Julia, there was no sign or any hint of love. Was it the fact that Tala had done something that he didn't want to do in the first place to make Julia so mad, she didn't want nothing to do with him or himself or was it something else?

Tala smiled as Jessica cuddled up to him as they sat underneath the tree, the sun had come out again but a black cloud was lingering in the distance. Kai, Chenoa, Tyson, Hilary, Rei, Keira and Max sat underneath the tree as well.

The couples cuddling up to the couples otherwise they were lying down looking at the clouds.

"I bet Brooklyn would enjoy this…" Tala said.

"Yeah he would…" Rei replied.

"You think he'll be alright on his own…?" Tyson asked and then he instantly regretted it. Everyone chose to ignore it but Tala was the one to speak, "I'll ask him tonight… he did say he was coming over…" Tala said.

"Ok, that's a plan" Tyson said.

"No doubt" Hilary said. "Hey, Hilary… you're not making fun of your boyfriend are you?" Tyson said as he moved her hair back from her eyes.

"Maybe… maybe not…" Hilary said as she leaned in and stopped when she heard someone clear their throat to see it was Kai, she blushed and sighed as they all looked to him and Chenoa who had gotten up.

"Well we'd better head off…" Kai said as he looked to Chenoa who sighed. "Yeah, ok, Kai. See you at school tomorrow, you to Chenoa" Rei said.

"Yeah, don't worry Kai she'll be looked after" Hilary said.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Kai said.

"Funny Kai but all the same me, Keira, Jessica and Julia… we will look after her" Hilary said smiling.

Chenoa beamed as Kai just nodded. "See you guys!" Chenoa said as Kai walked in front of her, she ran up to him and walked side by side.

"Kai's sister is nice isn't she?" Max said.

Everyone looked at him slightly confused. Max shook his hands and closed his eyes. "Oh no, I didn't mean like that, I mean she is a nice person" Max added rather quickly.

"Yeah we know what you meant Max, we all know who you like…" Tyson said. "Huh?" Max said blushing. "Joke, man, why do you like someone?" Tyson said smiling.

"No, not really, I wish though…" Max said quietly.

"Why is that Max?" Keira asked. "Well you all are going out with each other and I kinda feel out of place…" Max said timidly.

"Well then we'll have to set you up with someone!" Tyson said excitedly.

"Calm down Tyson!" Max said waving his hands in dismissal. "What?" Tyson said confused.

"I think what Max is trying to see that he hasn't seen anyone he likes am I right?" Tala asked.

"Yes, that is correct" Max replied.

"Don't worry it'll happen" Tala said as he looked to Jessica happily who kissed his cheek smiling.

Max smiled back but still he felt kinda out of place.

Rei and Keira stood up hand in hand. "Well we're going to go watch a movie…" Keira said as Rei brushed her hair up from the back savouring its silky touch.

"Cool, well we could all go with you" Tyson said as Hilary slapped him upside the head.

"What did I do now!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Besides from being an idiot and cute at the same time, nothing, I think they want to watch the movie alone Tyson" Hilary said.

"Oh I see, quality time, I get you" Tyson said sheepishly.

Rei and Keira blushed and silently wished to each other that Tyson didn't say that.

"Oh… I umm well, I thought" Tyson said. He turned to Hilary and looked at her seriously. "If you may" He said as he leaned his head down and Hilary knocked it upside again.

"Sorry about that… I, well enjoy the movie and I'll see you tomorrow at school, I hope" Tyson said.

"Well we'll see you at school tomorrow…" Rei said as his voice trailed off as everyone shouted their goodbyes.

As they kept walking away, Rei's eyes drifted back and he turned his attention back to Keira. "I want to watch him…" He said to Keira. She looked to him confused to which he stated, "Tala".

"I want you to stay away from him when you are on your own" Rei said firmly. "But all that up there with the others?" She asked. "Was it for show?" She added.

"I do forgive him; I just want you to be a little cautious around him, that's all." Rei said as he gave a small smile to her to reassure her. "Okay…" She said as she nodded pulling him closer to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just the five of us" Tyson said.

"Yeah, looks that way" Max said smiling.

Jessica looked to Tala who hugged her tightly. "What's up Jess?"

"Umm, I wondered if we could go out tonight, like dinner or something, Dutch of course…" Jessica said smiling.

"Nah, I'll pay for all of it, I don't mind" Tala said.

"Well… ok but I play for the next film we see at the cinema" Jessica replied.

"Whatever you say" Tala smiled.

Jessica kissed him again and pulled him up not that he needed any help it was just to show her affection and gave her an opportunity to upstage him much to her pleasure.

"Well we're going to catch a bit to eat guys" Jessica smiled.

"Listen, I would just like to thank each and everyone of you all today for forgiving me and forgetting my past, you guys are like the best friends ever." Tala said as he looked around. "Shucks, you big softy," Tyson teased but he nodded after saying that showing his more serious side to the situation.

"It'll definitely be a three or four course meal tonight…" Tala said as he turned to Jessica. "Nah, whatever, I'm fine... but I get to choose the restaurant" Jessica joked.

"Well, ok" Tala said. Jessica raised her eyebrows but smiled at him. "Joking of course, whatever the lady wants" Tala added and Jessica kissed his lips briefly.

"Well see you guys" Jessica said.

"Yes and thanks again" Tala said smiling as he and Jessica walked off hand in hand.

"I'm glad everything is ok with them now you know?" Hilary said. "Yeah I know what you mean Hil" Tyson said.

"Love is great" Max said popping in to it. "Yes, Maxxy! You have to get someone! Then we can double date!" Hilary shrieked in excitement.

"Someone calls me immature" Tyson said to himself rolling his eyes. "What Tyson?" Hilary said as she grabbed him and pushed him to the floor gently ticking him over his body.

Max sweatdropped as Tyson tried time and time again to tell Hilary to stop but she wouldn't. "Guys… guys… GUYS!" Max shouted.

Hilary stopped and looked to Max a little shocked at his outburst. Tyson got up and moved a little away from Hilary and silently mouthed a thank you to Max.

"I'm going to head off now" Max said as he turned. "Oh, Max I'm sorry I see what you mean now… please don't leave on our account…" Tyson said as he looked uneasily to Hilary.

"No it's fine…" Max began.

"No it is not fine Max, we've done this twice, please do not leave on our account, we're sorry…" Hilary said quickly.

"No I don't mean to be rude but I have to get ready for school anyway…" Max said.

"Oh… ok but you know where we'll be when we get to school…" Hilary said.

"Yeah in front of the school, I'll be there, go back to making out" Max said laughing.

"We were not making out! She was tickling the hell out of me!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah what was it something like this…" Hilary said as she began tickling Tyson again.

Tyson shouted for Max's help and pleaded with Hilary to stop between his laughter but Max was laughing as he walked away in the opposite direction to anyway else, he lived a bit further away than anyone else.

Max rushed over when he saw the pond in the park seeing ducks swimming he watched them as he stood just close enough so he had a good view.

"Boo!" Someone shouted making Max almost fall in the pool, he lost his balance but was quickly grabbed by the arm to stop him from falling. Max was no longer in danger and turned to thank the person when he saw her.

She was just a tad taller than him as he looked at her; she wore a red t-shirt, headphones dangled down her t-shirt as the loop of the end of the headphones hung from the pocket of her black jeans. She had long silk, shiny purple hair and had deep beautiful green eyes.

"Hi, sorry about that…" The girl said shaking the back of her head. "You were kinda in my spot, it's so peaceful here so I just sit and look at my surroundings…" She said cocking her head to one side seeing him staring at her. ""You think I'm weird right?" She said looking at Max's expression.

"No I feel the same" Max said blushing. "I like… I mean I like to do the same,"

"Really?" She said as she gave a smile. "Oh! How rude of me, my name is Mariam," She said sticking her tongue out.

"Max… oh that's my name, I mean my name is Max" Max said blushing silently cursing himself. "Cute name," Mariam said. "But let's just watch the water… it's kinda relaxing you know?" Mariam said as she and Max sat down on a bench close by.

"I know what you mean" Max replied. "Finally… you are like the only person who appreciates water…" Mariam said as Max smiled. "Yeah, I've always been a fan of water…"

"Are you new round here? I don't think I have seen you before…" Mariam said.

"Oh no, my mum is in America and my dad is on the other side of town so I decided to live in a flat on my own and go to Bakauten High…" Max said before he was interrupted. "Oh god, you go to Bakauten High! Max! Perhaps we could hang out what classes are you in?"

Max smiled. "That'd be so cool Mariam; I'd like that well I'm in most of my friends' classes… I'll introduce you tomorrow or something; my favourite lesson is I.T I guess…"

"What teacher do you have?" Mariam asked.

"Mr. Starvou…" Max said.

"OH MY GOD! Max!" Mariam shouted. She pulled his closer to him, grabbing his hands. "We're so alike! I have Starvou as well, cool; you know we should totally sit together Max" Mariam said happily.

Max leaned in and kissed her cheek and then blushed and got up from the bench turning away from her. "I'm sorry… I just…" Max said as she turned him around and kissed his lips passionately.

Mariam broke off the kiss and smiled.

"That isn't usually like me but… Mariam I really like you… umm will you go out…?" Max began.

"Sure" Mariam said as she grabbed his hand.

"Come on I want to show you the perfect spot" Mariam said as she ran to the pond.

"What are you?" Max asked as he ran after her much to his displeasure as she held on his hand tightly.

Mariam dived into the pond pulling Max with her, they splashed in and Mariam began laughing at Max who spluttered out water.

"Next time keep your mouth shut Max" Mariam chuckled.

"Why did you…?" Max began.

"Because Maxxy, you are so hot… you looked like you needed cooling off…" Mariam said as she got out of the pond.

"See you at school Maxxy" Mariam said as she walked off laughing leaving Max with the most stunned face he had ever had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Julia!" Brooklyn shouted as he got off the swing he was on and embraced her tightly but she didn't respond.

Brooklyn let go and looked at her. "What's up Julia?" Brooklyn asked worried.

"Brooklyn… we can't be if you are friends with Tala…" Julia said quietly. "Why not? He said he was sorry! I believe him, let's forget it, I just want to be with you" Brooklyn exclaimed loudly as he tried to hug her again but she broke it off and pushed him away.

"Oh you think he can be trusted? Brooklyn he beat someone to death! Then he beats you up, you think if he valued your friendship that much if he did that?" Julia snapped.

Brooklyn remained quiet but spoke up a second or two later. "Tala… didn't… Tala… well…" Brooklyn stuttered.

"You know I'm right Brooklyn" Julia said sadly. "Julia… but he was sorry I could tell he was…" Brooklyn said timidly.

"I can't trust him Brooklyn, not after all that… I love you I don't want you to get hurt in any way…" Julia said as she let a tear roll down her cheek. Brooklyn softly wiped it away with his fingers smiling.

"I won't get hurt but I trust Tala, everyone does, Julia you should as well" Brooklyn said nodding to match his words.

"Brooklyn…" Julia said quietly as she felt his fingers slowly brush her cheek in an affectionate way. "I'm sorry I can't…" Julia said as she sighed deeply.

"Why…? Angel…" Brooklyn said.

"Don't call me that! You wouldn't understand Brooklyn! Just…" Julia snapped before drifting off.

"Julia… what's up? What wouldn't I understand?" Brooklyn asked.

"Goodbye Brooklyn" Julia said sadly as she turned.

"Julia!" Brooklyn shouted full of emotion, it wasn't a shout of anger but a shout of longing. "Don't make this harder than it already is…" Julia said as she let out a big cry.

"Just forget about Tala…" Julia said through her tears as Brooklyn embraced her tightly, trying to calm her down and stop saying this madness. "I can't…he's my best friend…" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn… when you are ready to ditch him, I'll tell you but until then, I want nothing to do with you. Don't text me, don't call for me and do not say you love me, it's just lies. If you loved me you wouldn't talk to Tala again for my sake…" Julia said as she cried into his chest.

"Julia… what do you want me to do? I won't get hurt I wouldn't let anything happen to me or you…" Brooklyn said as he picked her face up off his chest. "I love you Julia Fernandez," He purred and wiped her tears away again.

"Why do you want me to do this? There is more to this than just Tala I can tell…" Brooklyn said as tears began to fall down his face.

"Brooklyn… I can't tell you… Tala might be like… him..." Julia said as she buried her head into his chest. Brooklyn tried to hold her but she pushed him away.

"I'll tell you just don't be friends with Tala…" Julia said as her hands shook.

Brooklyn's minds raced with thoughts, his eyes focused directly on Julia, her face was smothered in tears and her smile had faded.

Brooklyn wanted nothing more to run up and tell her that everything was okay and he loved her but she had put in an ultimatum. It was either her, the woman he cared deeply for or his best friend.

"Brooklyn…" Julia said as tears fell down, Brooklyn's eyes emitting tears as well.

"What is it going to be Honey?" Julia asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Continuing my way through my revision of this story. Again I checked this chapter for spelling and grammar and changed the wrong spellings for the right ones. I also re-wrote some elements of this chapter to make it flow a little better and come to its ultimate conclusion.

Thanks for reading and leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.

FOF


	7. Love & Friendship Will Shine Through

Flames-You lucky people for two chapters of LOVE, the next one being up soon as well, I decided to split it into two chapters because this is so long and I want the Kai OC to appear and I will say that now, the OC I have chosen is already in a fiction at the minute:

The OC being Alycia Maine. She appears in the fictions I Hate You But I Love You and Back Into My Arms by SUKISYO. I liked this OC in these two fictions because I liked the character and things like that; this was such a tough choice to make and that is why it took so long to choose however there is always a chance that your OC can be used in one of my other fictions I am planning or something like that.

And with the Hiro OC I have decided not to bring him into the story so sorry if you are planning one of them, as always I really really really love all of your reviews so a special thanks to:

iain'tnohollabackgurl, Chibi McFu, Kai's the Best, SUKISYO, MoonWarrior 12, Sugar911, BloodyShadows, arevelo, lil' angelgrl and last but by no means least Astera Snape.

Thank you all and now I am going to post this and start on the next chapter and that will be up soon as well.

Review when you have read please.

Disclaimer-Brooklyn? Tala? Tyson? Kai…? Nope I don't own them, I wish though and Beyblade… no I don't own that either.

* * *

Chapter VII-Love And Friendship Will Shine Through

Brooklyn stared at Julia's question; she was forcing him either to be with her and her alone, choosing her would stop him hanging around with Tala and since that everyone had forgiven him and moved on, Brooklyn would be forced to go out with seeing them and he would have to stop going with them to Kai's house for band practise.

He did not want to let his band members down especially Kai who seemed to pour his heart and soul into it perhaps he should write a song about how much of a damn tough choice this was that would make his happy.

On the other hand Brooklyn had never felt like this, Julia made him so happy and so in love he could just shout out his happiness from the rooftops.

"Brooklyn… please… I need an answer, I am sorry to put this onto you…" Julia said as her voice trailed off.

"Julia… what did you mean when you said like him?" Brooklyn asked quietly.

Timidly Julia walked up to Brooklyn and hugged him who returned it instantly.

"Tala might be like him and I can not and I will not take that risk, do you understand me Brooklyn?" Julia said firmly as she broke off the hug.

"Like who? Please tell me Julia, I am here for you!" Brooklyn said.

"I love you…" Brooklyn added.

"I know you do, I feel the exact same way about you Brooklyn… I just wish you'd forget about Tala…" Julia said as she trailed her voice off the subject and turned away from Brooklyn.

"But Julia… you must understand that Tala is my friend, yes he made mistakes in the past we all have I wish I'd asked you out the moment I laid eyes on them beautiful eyes of yours…" Brooklyn said as he gazed into them.

"Brooklyn, I have always loved you, I always will… I guess you should know the truth about why I can not forgive Tala, when you know you will understand… please just promise me when I tell you… you will stay away from Tala" Julia said as she was till turned around.

"You know I can not promise that… Tala was my first friend…" Brooklyn said.

"I know… Brooklyn…" Julia said.

"Angel…" Brooklyn replied.

Julia turned around and saw that Brooklyn's eyes were letting out small tears; the thought of Julia being upset had sent tears to Brooklyn's once calm and deep eyes.

"Brooklyn… what's wrong?" Julia said.

"I can't choose… please Julia… if Tala does… well I don't think he will, he'll have to go through me to get anywhere near you and that goes for anyone" Brooklyn said as he let out a weak smile.

"Brooklyn… I love you; I know you will protect me but… I'm sorry you wouldn't understand… how this relates…" Julia said as she trailed off.

Brooklyn stopped crying and spoke.

"Relates? Why… has something happened like… this to you…?" Brooklyn asked.

"A walk through the park after a nice meal…" Jessica said.

"You spoil me" Jessica added.

"Nah…" Tala replied.

Tala and Jessica were walking hand in hand thought the park, it was getting slightly dark now and the black cloud that had been looming over ahead was now taking its position to start its rainfall.

"Looks like it's going to rain" Tala said.

"Your first clue…?" Jessica began.

"Sherlock… oh god you don't know how times that Tyson has said that" Tala groaned slapping his head.

"He's not that bad" Jessica chuckled.

"Oh yeah! You haven't heard the first…" Tala began but heard shouting from a distance stopping them both in their tracks.

"BROOKLYN!"

"What? All I am is concerned about you, yet you think that is a deadly sin! Come on Julia, please just tell me… I need to know…"

"Need to know what!"

"I need to know why you are acting like this?"

"ACTING LIKE WHAT?"

"Like this"

"I'm only acting like because I am afraid of Tala!"

"But he has apologised!"

"That makes up for…"

"YES!"

"Oh…"

Julia stopped as she turned and saw Tala and Jessica staring at them both.

Tala walked forward to Julia who backed off from him.

"Julia, don't be like this, I have apologised… I see Brooklyn as a brother… I never meant…" Tala began.

"What for the truth to get out…?" Julia said slowly.

"That is not what I meant" Tala replied.

"What did you mean then… because to be perfectly honest I am glad it is out in the open because it quite frankly shows how much of…" Julia snapped but was caught off.

"Oh you think it was easier for me Julia? You are acting like a complete and utter…" Jessica snapped back.

"Bitch?" Julia asked.

"Yeah!" Jessica replied.

"Well I may be… but your boyfriend if you can call him that now beat someone to death, beat the man I love half to death…" Julia began again.

"I wasn't…" Brooklyn said.

Julia sighed.

"There is no point me saying all this if people are going to interrupt… Julia said.

"Are you going to…?" Brooklyn asked shutting up completely as she turned and nodded to him.

"Yes" Julia said firmly.

Tala and Jessica stared at her, Tala who hadn't said a word was curious to what she had to say and what she would, this non acceptance and dismissal of what Tala had said he was sorry for, this must linked to something else it had to.

"Look, I can't forgive you Tala and since Brooklyn does… Brooklyn we can no…" Julia said.

"NO! I want you Julia, I need you… you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…" Brooklyn interrupted.

"That's what he said" Julia looking down.

"_He?"_ Brooklyn said half choking on his words.

"Yes… Brooklyn…" Julia said silently.

"Oh…" Jessica said.

"… it is not in the way you think… not a lot… well…" Julia stuttered.

She looked to Tala who was looking at her with a face of pity and sorrow.

"Don't pity me Tala… I want nothing from you…" Julia spoke out.

"No… that's not what I meant Julia" Tala said.

"What then?" Julia asked.

"I want you to forgive me… I want you to still go out with Brooklyn… heck just be with Brooklyn and don't talk to me… I don't want to be the one who breaks you to apart from each other… I've seen the way that you look at each other; it kinda reminds me of me and Jessica so please Julia…" Tala said affectionately.

"Tala… I can't… it would be a… well you of all people would not understand" Julia said coldly.

"Why? Julia… just tell us…" Tala said quietly.

Julia looked to the floor and looked back up letting out a tear, Brooklyn wanted to hold her but she walked out of reach and stood leaning against the bar of the swings as they silently swayed.

"Ok… Brooklyn… I should have told you sooner… when you asked…"

Max slowly climbed out the pond sighing but smiling at the fact of Mariam, sure he was wet, cold and his hair now had a few leaves in it was worth it.

He smiled as he began to walk home when he saw her standing near a tree…

"Hey…" Mariam said.

"Hey…" Max replied.

"Sorry… but…" Mariam began.

"It's ok…" Max said as he got up close to her.

"Sure?" Mariam said.

Mariam slowly leaned in and hovered her head on his shoulder before whispering in his ear.

"See you at school… and believe me I'll definitely see you…" Mariam said as she walked off.

"See ya…" Max said back before he leaned back on the tree sighing happily.

"Night then Hil" Tyson said at the door of Hilary's flat.

Tyson leaned in and Hilary turned her cheek so he would kiss that and he did softly and sweetly much to her pleasure.

"Night Tyson" Hilary said as she leaned in and he smiled as she brought her hands around his waist and began tickling him.

"HILARY!" Tyson managed to get out before he burst out to yet another laughing fit, he tried to move away but Hilary had him trapped in the alcove of her flat's door.

Tyson begged for her to stop but she wouldn't she was laughing as well and finally gave in when Tyson slid down the wall as he moved about, standing up he moved away smiling though.

Hilary laughed. "I know where you are ticklish Tyson!"

"Yeah well aren't girlfriend supposed to tease boyfriends not torture them?" Tyson asked smiling.

"You call that torture?" Hilary asked rising an eyebrow.

"Hell yes! Tickling someone till they can not breathe is my idea of torture Hilary" Tyson said folding his arms and pouting.

Hilary rushed to him and kissed his lips much to his surprise but he kissed back as she brought her hands around his neck bring his body closer to hers as she felt his hands move to her back, they held the kiss there for a minute before Hilary felt Tyson's tongue glide across her lips bus she backed off from him.

Tyson looked a little confused but nodded.

"We could do a Julia Brooklyn?" Tyson said.

"Huh…?" Hilary said.

"Well like the librarian…" Tyson began.

"Oh the librarian thing, yeah perhaps…" Hilary said as she kissed his cheek.

"Night Tyson" Hilary said as she opened her flat door.

"Yeah, I'll call for you tomorrow Hil" Tyson said as he smiled at her as she closed the door.

She tossed her keys to the side after locking the door and leaned against the wall of her kitchen as the kettle began to boil.

'What was that?' Hilary thought

'Usually me and Tyson french kiss, I do want to do that but why did I back off this time?'

Hilary was snapped out of her daze as her kettle came to the boil.

Tyson walked down the stairs to exit out of Hilary's block of flats to head to the one he shared with Rei, no doubt that Keira would be there watching the movie with Rei but Tyson couldn't avoid it, he had to go home, it was becoming more darker now and black clouds began to cover the sky.

Tyson walked faster and faster determined to not get caught in it as he huddled his jacket around him as a cool breeze drifted around him, gone was his cap he used to wear being caught with a Bunsen burner did not help with that matter but Tyson wouldn't be able to keep his hair dry so he carried on.

"Good movie…" Keira said as she and Rei sat near each other cuddled together tightly.

"It was…" Rei said as he slowly brushed her hair back slowly.

Keira smiled deeply at Rei but tiredly perhaps sitting watching a movie in the dark isn't the best thing.

"You tired Honey?" Rei asked smiling.

"What? No" Keira said smiling.

"Just smiling deeply at you…" Keira added as she kissed his lips slowly turning her head as she did so to deepen it.

"Umm… hi"

A voice broke them apart, both turned seeing Tyson waving.

Rei rolled his eyes as did Keira as they broke apart as Tyson turned on the light.

"Anyone would think you are…" Tyson began.

"What?" Keira asked.

"Smooching" Tyson said calmly.

Rei smiled. "Not kissing then… smooching"

"Yeah" Tyson said.

"Weird…" Keira said as she leaned onto Rei's shoulder.

"You're telling me" Rei added.

"Oh thank you, what is this pick on Tyson day?" Tyson whined.

"Why do you say that?" Keira asked as Rei looked at him concerned.

"You know we are only joking…" Rei said.

"Yeah I know that… it's just that well Hilary… well she stopped our kiss…" Tyson said.

"And?" Rei said.

"Huh?" Tyson blinked.

"She does need to breather Tyson" Keira chuckled.

"Well Tyson has never paid that much attention in Science…" Rei said.

"Oh didn't you say that Miss Winter said you couldn't sit together…" Keira said.

"Yeah… but we could ask her…" Tyson said trailing off.

"Fat chance" Rei said laughing.

"Why do you think that?" Keira asked knowing she knew little since she had only been in the class once.

"Well Miss Winter isn't the most forgiving of people…" Rei began.

"Yeah point the finger at me" Tyson complained.

"I am not the one to set a display alight, knock countless test tubes over… shall I go on?" Rei said.

"Please do" Keira said laughing.

"Please don't" Tyson said firmly.

"Well there was this time…" Rei started.

"REI!" Tyson shouted.

"I'm joking… there is beyond to be one that Keira will witness…" Rei said.

"Thanks for the boast in confidence there" Tyson said.

"Tyson, you know we are joking" Keira smiled.

"Well I don't feel like joking" Tyson snapped.

"Hey!" Rei said firmly.

"There was no cause at all for that" Rei added.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day and we've found out so much" Tyson said sighing.

"True… but yeah, forgiven but I would prefer it if you snapped at me not at Keira in future" Rei said calmly.

"I won't snap, period, k?" Tyson said.

"Ok" Rei smiled.

"Brooklyn… I should have told you more… you know that I said I was an orphan…" Julia said.

"Yes… I do… I know and I told you I was one too and it didn't matter…" Brooklyn said quietly.

"But Brooklyn… it does matter, we only have each other… we have no family, I have no family…" Julia said quieter.

"I know you don't and I am sorry but well… we do have each other…" Brooklyn said.

"But if you really want to be with me you should know why I want nothing to do with Tala… ever… Brooklyn… since my parents died we went to live with my Uncle… me and Raul…" Julia said.

"Who's Raul?" Jessica asked as Brooklyn looked confused away.

"My… well… dead… brother…" Julia sobbed.

Brooklyn did this time get his arms around her, he kissed her forehead softly.

Tala and Jessica fell silent as did Brooklyn who just held onto her so tightly he was afraid she would break apart like a fragile vase.

"Brooklyn… can't you see now? Raul and my Uncle… were beat… beat… beaten t-t-t-to… de-dea-dea… death…" Julia said as she burst into tears.

Jessica's eyes winded as Tala just stood there in shock.

Julia lay down onto Brooklyn's shoulder and cried as he began to as well.

"Tala…" Jessica whispered.

"I know…" Tala whispered back.

"Julia…?" Tala said.

Julia turned around seeing Tala hold out his hand to shake.

"I understand and I am sorry I had no idea… can't we still be friends…?" He said softly.

"Tala… don't you understand! People like you killed them! Gangs who thought they were invincible bet you thought you were with Bryan!" Julia snapped smacking his hand away.

"No… Julia…" Tala began.

"Lies!" Julia shouted.

As thunder was heard in the black clouds Tala looked at the floor in dismay.

"I bet you did all sorts with Bryan! Drugs, all sorts, the only reason that my Uncle and my Brother are gone is because they didn't want them telling them the police… I am the only one left… and it is because people like you that I am like this…" Julia said fast but silently.

"But… I'm not like that… I wouldn't hurt you…" Tala said.

Jessica remained quiet as Tala stood looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry for your past but I don't have anything to do with it…" Tala added.

Julia remained quiet as Brooklyn looked to Tala confused.

Tala caught Brooklyn's gaze and returned it under the corner of his eye.

More thunder bellowed in the distance as the four teenagers stood.

"Julia, I am not like that, why do I have to do to make up for it?" Tala asked.

"There is nothing that you can do" Julia said silently.

"But… I want to help…" Tala said.

"Tala… just leave it…" Brooklyn said as he took a hold of Julia and moved her closer to him and away from Tala.

"So you are taking her side?" Tala said.

"What?" Brooklyn said.

"Taking her side over me" Tala said more firmly.

"You… have changed…" Brooklyn said coldly.

Rain burst from the clouds as it scattered onto each of their faces before turning torrential as it came down much faster.

"What…? No… I mean… I thought we were friends…" Tala said.

"Tala… I don't know you…" Brooklyn said.

"Yes you do!" Tala said.

"I don't…. Julia was right before… if you valued friendship… you would have never, ever gave into Bryan's demands you would have told us… all of us and maybe I could know forgive you… I don't Tala… sorry I don't" Brooklyn said as he held on Julia tightly.

"You're lying Brooklyn! You forgave me… I did… it because…" Tala began.

"… because you knew I would never say anything… but I did…foil your plans? Huh? Oh just beat up good old Brooklyn, he won't do a thing, will he?" Brooklyn snapped.

"Brook…" Tala said.

"I'm right though aren't I?" Brooklyn said.

Rain trickled down their faces as Tala and Brooklyn stood staring at each other, Jessica watched from a distance confused, wet from the rain and in distress.

"You're not…" Tala said.

"I don't agree Tala, what Brooklyn said is true… he would have never said anything, if I didn't ask him about it…" Julia said.

"Who got your together in the first place?" Tala said.

"I would have asked her!" Brooklyn said.

"Yeah right, let's be honest now you have as much backbone as a snail and you are as slow as one as well… Brooklyn, I did it because… it would get Bryan off my back… you don't understand he knows people who were connected with that Nightmare character… I had to…" Tala said.

Brooklyn snapped. "So it was to save you own hide?" He shouted slowly letting go of Julia who he smiled at.

"What?" Tala said.

"TALA!" Jessica shouted.

Tala broke to the floor splashing water up him in the process.

"I'M SORRY! SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" Tala shouted as he cried.

Brooklyn watched, never in his entire time in knowing Tala had he seen him cry, ever.

"Tala…" Brooklyn said.

"Tala…" Jessica said.

Julia said nothing but wanted Brooklyn beside her but he stared at Tala in somewhat of an awkward glance, like he didn't know what to do.

As always through out their friendship, Brooklyn would cry about something, Mothers or Fathers Day or something had happened with one of the few girlfriends he had before Julia came into his life.

"Look, I am sorry, sorry to everyone, you almost hate me and I deserve it, just leave me here… go about your lives… I'll go and die…" Tala said.

"TALA! DO NOT EVER SAY THAT!" Jessica shouted.

"What's the point Jessica? If I don't have you and my friends…" Tala said.

"There is every point, just get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself, Julia has just told you something very emotional and heart crippling and all you can think about is yourself, that is selfish and downright rude…" Jessica said.

"I know… Julia… please forgive me" Tala said standing up.

The rain had now soaked their clothes and entire bodies, Brooklyn wore only a t-short as he had passed his jacket to Julia who had taken it with some dismissal but he had good intentions in doing it yet Julia still felt bad.

"Tala… you try living in an orphanage… finding a part time job.. trying to get through school with no parents… no family… and then just when you got a flat, the boyfriend of my dreams and then this goes and happens and ask yourself… do I want to forgive you…? Do I want to be put through that… what if this Nightmare's…" Julia said.

"If anyone comes after me… no-one will be in danger…" Tala said.

"… that's what my Uncle said… no-one will be in danger if I tell the police… everything will be alright… but let me tell you Tala, things aren't alright, things are never alright… it's only because of Brooklyn that I can smile again and you are not making him choose between you and me" Julia said as Brooklyn still stood looking at Tala and then to Jessica.

Jessica looked to the floor silently wishing that the rain wasn't trickling down her face, she brushed her once soft brown hair back and out of her face.

"Why don't Julia and Brooklyn just go home… Tala… we'll sort it tomorrow…" Jessica said speaking up.

"No! I won't this sorted, I want us to be friends again… Brooklyn…and I want you and Julia to be together…" Tala said.

Brooklyn and Julia turned and held each other's hand.

"Jessica is right… we'll sort this tommrorow" Brooklyn said.

"But…" Tala began…

Brooklyn and Julia began to walk off but Tala grabbed a hold of Brooklyn's arm forcing him to let go of Julia.

"Tala… that hurts…" Brooklyn said.

Tala didn't let go but stared at Brooklyn for him to turn around.

"We'll sort this tomorrow now let go" Brooklyn said.

"Tala, get the hell off me!" Brooklyn snapped.

"TALA!" Brooklyn shouted.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Julia shouted.

"Tala!" Jessica snapped.

Tala let go of Brooklyn's arms.

"Changed my ass…" Julia said.

When it happened, Tala lunged at Julia but Brooklyn stood in front getting a punch in the face and making him stagger backwards on the spot as blood came running down from his nose.

"Brooklyn…" Tala said as he looked at his hands.

Julia stared in shock as did Jessica as Tala stood there fist frozen in mid air, Jessica burst in to tears and ran, ran from the scene as lightning flashed down in the background, thunder started to rumble again as the rain still poured down, it was dark now as Jessica had gone.

Tala was still frozen, Julia was in shock and Brooklyn was reeling from his punch in the nose.

Slowly lifting his head up, Brooklyn cupped his nose trying to stop the blood.

"L-l-l-lift…" Tala began.

"If you lift your head up, blood will rush to your brain" Brooklyn answered coldly.

Tala looked at his hands, they had blood on them.

'Is this…?' He thought.

"Brooklyn… are you alright?" Julia asked.

"I'll be fine… let's go…" Brooklyn said.

"Ok…" Julia said.

Brooklyn walked away as Tala stood still but moved in front of them both.

"Stay away from us" Brooklyn said firmly.

"Why? Huh? I know… what happened back there but it was just to scare you so you'd leave me alone… maybe I should tell the tales of a certain 13 year old Brooklyn?" Tala said firmly back.

"Don't you dare" Brooklyn spat.

"What's he…?" Julia began.

"I'll tell you… later, I am not like Tala and put it behind you to make it up again" Brooklyn said coldly.

"You think I want you all to know? Look what the fuck has happened! Jessica's gone!" Tala snapped.

"You did that yourself!" Julia snapped back.

Tala stared menacingly at the pair.

"I'm not afraid of you Tala, through out we were friends, I used to think that you would protect me but now I see that I was wrong, I was protecting you… you from yourself… it was all an act, you are not a tough man Tala, YOU ARE A COWARD!" Brooklyn said snapping out the last words.

"You dare… I am not a coward… Brooklyn, I don't cut myself" Tala sneered.

Tala had no desire for Brooklyn to be his friend anymore, the thoughts of his great times with Brooklyn where he thought he was a brother, the way he told him that he used to wake up crying because he wanted to find love, the way Brooklyn had told Tala the secret he had just blurted out rather than anyone else was not clouded by spite, anger and hatred.

"Brooklyn… you cut yourself?" Julia managed to speak.

Brooklyn gulped. That was in the past, he was always told to do his best at everything he did it was like it was imprinted into his brain by someone, the fact that bullies bullied him for it, the fact that Tala came when no one else would, they used to be called The Two Redheads, though in a good way, Brooklyn would also confide everything and anything to Tala and he would do the same until now, the friendship that Brooklyn felt was slowly slipping away.

"I used… to… Julia…" Brooklyn said.

Julia gasped drenching her already damp lips with her wet hands.

"Please… you now know, let's just leave the coward to it…" Brooklyn said.

Brooklyn looked to Tala and shook his head but Tala just shook his head at him back.

"I am the coward… I don't just sit there cutting myself feeling sorry…" Tala began.

"Oh yeah! I don't care what you think… I don't do it anymore and I never will because I know that Julia will be by my side… which is more I can say for you right now… you're just an empty shell my former friend… I have no idea where he is anymore… you disgust me Tala… cutting was a part of me but it is not anymore" Brooklyn said coldly.

"I'm glad… I'd hate the fact of you getting hurt, I still do Brooklyn, I love you and I never ever want you to do that, you have me and you always will not let's go…" Julia said as she held onto Brooklyn's hand tightly.

Her hand was slightly shaking not enough to see from far away but was still shaking, cold from the rain that was now slowing down and gripping tightly. Brooklyn nodded to Julia and weakly smiled who saw that blood was still trickling down from his nose, Julia let out a tear which was shadowed by the rain that lay on her face from the downfall.

"Tala… well just… leave us alone…" Brooklyn said slowly.

Tala slumped to his knees and looked down to the floor. He stayed there for a moment looking at the floor.

'Everything is falling apart' Tala thought.

"What happened to us?" Tala asked not looking up.

"What happened to you Tala?" Brooklyn said softly.

"I don't know, I'm scared… scared of myself… Brooklyn help me… please… please…" Tala said as he cried to the floor not moving from his position.

"Tala…" Brooklyn said shaking his head.

"Me and Julia are leaving, go home…" Brooklyn said quietly.

"I don't know what I'll do… if I can't have my friends or Jessica… there is no point going on…" Tala said sobbing.

Julia looked to Brooklyn who looked back.

"Please… I'm… sorry…" Tala begged.

The rain was finally stopping as he got up and walked slowly to them, they just stared at him, never had they seen him like this, Tala was sorry, Tala was crying, Tala was unlike himself, whatever was going on his past, his life, his mind was stopping and retreating inside himself trying to dissolve itself from its existence.

"Just go home Tala…" Brooklyn repeated.

"Brooklyn… I'm sorry for everything… this is goodbye… tell Jessica I'll always love her…" Tala said as he got up and started to walk away.

"What do you mean by that?" Julia asked.

"I mean what I mean" Tala said.

"Yeah because that makes sense" Julia replied.

"Tala are you thinking…?" Brooklyn said confused and shocked.

"Yes… Brooklyn I meant this is goodbye… have a good life…" Tala said as he began to turn again.

Brooklyn rushed forward and grabbed Tala so that he wouldn't move, Tala struggled but knew that for some strange reason Brooklyn wouldn't let go no matter what and stopped and turned around, eyes red he tried to say something but he felt as if he was going to choke on his own word if he did so.

"Tala… don't do it, things are going wrong at the minute but do not do it…" Brooklyn said.

"What do you care? Hiwatari is right; I am and always will be a loser…" Tala said drowning in his own pity.

"You know he was joking…" Brooklyn said confused a bit to why he was doing this.

"Whatever… I am a loser… I lost the one I love… I've lost the friends that mean so much to me… it's over Brooklyn… I'll find a new flat… a new school… I'll leave and never come back…" Tala said.

"Tala…" Brooklyn began.

"Listen Brooklyn… it's too much to take this… too much to take, my time is running out… I need to get out of here; I need to leave you to get on with your lives… Julia take care of my brother…" Tala said as he struggled at Brooklyn's grip but he held firm.

"Listen to me… carefully…" Brooklyn said slowly.

Tala didn't look at Brooklyn.

"Are you listening?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes… but what is the point…" Tala said.

Brooklyn slapped Tala round the face leaving a mark.

"When I say listen, listen! I didn't mean to do that but you are staying alive, we're going to sort this out and you are to never, ever lay a finger on anyone again because I promise you Tala, if you ever lay a finger to the woman I love again… I swear you won't know what's coming to you… but I know you won't… if you do… then you can leave… go off now and find Jessica…" Brooklyn said.

"I can't…" Tala said.

"You can, or does she not mean anything to you?" Brooklyn asked.

"She means the world to me…" Tala said.

"I know…" Jessica said emerging from some bushes.

"You've been there the whole time…?" Tala said as he tried to get some of the tears out of his eyes as it started to blur his vision.

The rain had stopped, the time was not knowable… the four were tired, cold not to mention drenched from head to toe.

"I don't deserve you… Jessica…" Tala said as he closed his eyes.

Brooklyn let go of Tala and smiled weakly to Julia who did return it but still glanced back to Tala.

"Guys…" Tala said as he gazed around.

The three looked at him and he got their attention.

"I promise you… I won't do anything again… now please I just want to get my head together… I'm getting rid of everything from my past out of my flat, my clothes… everything… all that matters now is you… Jessica… my friends… and my education… and I wish things were different, I really do but…" Tala said.

"Look you have apologized for it a dozen times now, I don't know if I can forgive you anymore Tala, I do love you but I can not stay here now, I really need to sleep, I am sorry… just be at school tomorrow, ok? And I want the old Tala back… because I do not at all know you at the minute" Jessica said.

"I know… I just want to get through this… that death has affected me… I guess I need to do some thinking… but please know this… I love you all as friends and you… Jessica as the woman I will always hold dear within my now aching heart" Tala replied.

"Tala…" Jessica said as she stroked his cheek walking up to him.

"Please… I don't deserve your delicate touch" Tala said.

"You do… I have never seen you more pathetic…" Jessica said.

Tala tried a laugh but he couldn't. "Thanks…" He said trailing off.

"You know Tyson is the one who tells the jokes, I'm not good at it at all…" Jessica said.

"Oh please… he is the worst joke teller ever" Tala replied quietly.

"See that is what we want! The Tala who makes us laugh… just please promise me… you'll be at school tomorrow…" Jessica said.

"I will… your voice… have I ever told you, it's like comfort in sound… a sweet delicate note, all of which could make up a song…" Tala said.

"Now… "Jessica began.

"No it's true, I now know why I always used to hang out with Bryan and the rest, I never had anyone to love, my dad was always pissed… my mum had walked out… I had no-one, I didn't hate people, I hated myself… I always have and now I still do but I can change that if you make me whole again by just saying that you love me…" Tala said.

"I do love you Tala" Jessica said.

"I love you more… Jessica… I want to kiss you… your cheek… I love you… please don't deprive me of it…" Tala said.

"I won't…" Jessica said as Tala leaned in and kissed her cheek before slowly moving away from her.

"Thank you… now I must take leave…" Tala said.

"Not without me…" Jessica said.

Brooklyn and Julia who were holding hands stared at the situation.

Jessica wanted to forgive Tala but there was something in her eyes, her body posture that suggested that she was afraid of him, from the bushes she had seen Tala raise his fist to hit Julia and she was afraid that might happen to her.

"Hey kids, isn't it past your bedtime?" A guy appeared from in front of them.

He was obviously drunk swaying dropping a beer bottle to the floor, Brooklyn objected to this as he looked at him.

Almost twice his size and drunk Brooklyn would be wise to not say anything.

The man stumbled and saw Tala move Jessica away from him.

"You think I'm here to cause trouble?" He said disoriented.

Tala remained silent but took his gaze off him as he stared to move along.

Tala was about to breathe a sight of relief when the drunk man swung for him and Tala moved Jessica out the way as he dodged the attack towards him.

Tala dodged down as the drunk man swung again missing Tala by a mark, seeing that his leg was about to lift up to do a kick, Tala dived rolling around making his clothes even more wet.

"Look man, I'm not fighting you" Tala said.

"Too bad!" He replied.

He ran at him as if he was going to do a rugby tackle but at the last minute Tala dodged and jumped away to the side.

The drunken man growled.

"Fight me!" He screamed.

"No" Tala said simply.

"Coward" The man said as he stopped.

No, I am not… I'm a lover not a fighter" Tala replied.

The drunken man looked confused and fell to the ground as he slipped to a sleep snoring.

"You…" Julia began.

"No… and I never will… back to the Tala you all knew and will always know again, I respect and adore each and everyone of you not to do this, can we be friends again?" Tala asked full of emotion.

Julia weakly smiled. "I think we can… Tala… but please no more talk like this and no fighting…"

"I swear on my life, anyone's life here… I will not fight or do anything to hurt you anymore I swear" Tala replied.

Jessica and Brooklyn weakly smiled.

Brooklyn smiled a bit more as he looked to Julia.

"I think we'd better set off for home… Tala… I think we should walk them home…" Brooklyn said.

"Julia…" Brooklyn added as she leaned in and kisses his cheek.

"I want you to walk me home Brooklyn…" Julia said as she yawned.

"Ok…" He replied.

"Night Tala, Jessica" They both said together as they turned and Jessica and Tala did the same bidding their goodnights as they turned in the opposite direction.

Time had definitely got the best of them as well as love and friendship as it showed Tala it would always shine through and would save him and make him happy again, Tala thought of nothing but Jessica and his friends as he walked her back to her flat.

Meanwhile Julia and Brooklyn had reached her flat as they walked hand in hand and arm in arm as they walked in silence enjoying the touch of their delicate but now extremely damp hands and arms but they didn't care as they got to Julia's flat, Brooklyn kisses Julia's hand and turned to go but she pulled him back and held him close to him.

"Brooklyn… why didn't you tell me that you used to cut yourself?" Julia asked looking into his eyes.

Brooklyn didn't dismiss her eyes he embraced them as he looked into hers deeply as well, he held his arm around her body and slowly kissed her cheek.

"I didn't want to trouble you… to be honest when you said about your… family… I was going to tell you everything if Tala and Jessica wasn't there or something but I am glad you know and I am glad I know about you…" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn… please…" Julia said.

"What Honey?" Brooklyn asked.

"Kiss me… like you usually do… don't think about anything just do what I want you to do" Julia said.

Brooklyn didn't reply, he slowly leaned onto Julia and she leaned against the wall to support her as Brooklyn slowly kissed along her lips teasing her as he did it, sensing that Brooklyn was probably going to tease her, Julia slowly graved her presence into the equation by slowly pulling Brooklyn even closer to her body.

Julia kissed back onto Brooklyn as she slowly kissed her way along his lips, gracing her hands onto his damp chest, she felt him wrap his arms around here as they held the kiss for a couple of more seconds before breaking apart, both a little out of breath.

"What you told me tonight was so personal… and I did the same… I love you Julia… so much…" Brooklyn said.

"I love you more Brooklyn…" Julia said.

"What… do you feel now Honey?" Brooklyn asked softly.

"About what?" Julia replied happily as she looked at Brooklyn.

"About everything" Brooklyn replied.

"I feel… good… but yeah… I am glad I got that out in the open… and I do forgive Tala and I know that whatever has happened or will happen you will be right beside me" Julia said.

"Always" Brooklyn replied.

"I shall bid you goodnight Honey" Brooklyn said.

"Will you call for me tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course" Brooklyn replied.

"Ok, I love you" Julia replied automatically.

Julia slowly bidding Brooklyn goodnight with a smile before entering her flat.

"I should really be thanking you…" Tala said as he gazed into Jessica's eyes as they stood at the doorway of her flat.

"Why…?" Jessica said.

"You make me so happy…" Tala said.

"Thanks…" Jessica replied blushing.

"Is it alright if I call for you tomorrow Jess?" Tala asked.

"Sure…" She said trailing off.

As she gazed at her door to her flat.

"Well… I'll see you" Jessica said.

Tala weakly smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry… just call for me tomorrow…" She said closing the door.

Tala smiled weakly again as she closed the door, he knew that she would be a little weary of him and he accepted that, he sighed at himself as he saw how wet his clothes were.

'Man I need to get out of these clothes' He thought as he began to walk to his flat.

In her flat Jessica sighed as she thought of Tala, her thoughts about him were bound to cloud her judgement about how she felt about him, she still loved him and the fact that he did nothing when someone was trying to start a fight with him made her see that he was sorry and them emotion and the sorrow that he had shed while they were at the park showed her that he had changed.

Breathing deeply she decided to change her wet clothes.

Hilary sighed as she tossed and turned thinking of Tyson, she could not understand it at all why she had broken off the kiss that usually went further some hours ago, deciding there was no point dwelling on it now she rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

Everyone was now sound asleep as a lone teenager sat in the garage of his house, silently looking up at the ceiling, his guitar hung up from playing awaiting the arrival of a brand new day at school.

'What is wrong with me?' He thought.

Kai stood up, he felt like there was something missing from inside of him, he had felt this way since he had gone to the hospital to see Brooklyn and when he was in the park with everyone.

His thoughts came to one conclusion, that he probably wanted a girlfriend but the fact that he was thinking that brought both a smile and a tear to his face.

He had been told by Dove that he would find someone special when he was older and to seek the perfect girl but the fact that Bakauten High did not have one upset Kai to some sort of extent and he sighed for the first time in his life about it, he always felt like that this was a joke, the whole concept of love was a joke.

However seeing the fact that his friends, Rei, Tyson, Brooklyn and Tala had found love and were happily in love despite what else had been happening began to make Kai think this way.

'Tomorrow… just go to sleep' Kai thought.

He could not deal with this now, he was far too tired, making his way up the stairs to his bedroom slowly making sure he would not wake Chenoa, he made no more thoughts about the subject.

* * *

Flames-Thanks for reading, what did you think of it? Best parts? Worst parts? The next chapter is coming up soon so I'll get back to writing that so review please and it will probably come even quicker along with the next one.

Thanks for reading.


	8. First Days, First Intros, First Love?

Flames-A little shorter than the previous chapter but it sets the stage for the next one, I thank you again for all the reviews I have had for this fiction, it is the most I have ever got for one of my chapter fictions and it isn't even finished yet.

As I said in the previous chapter I have chosen a Kai OC, the next chapter will mostly about them just the other characters on the side but it will feature them greatly. The OC I have chosen is SUKISYO's Alycia from her two fictions. Thanks for all the OCs again.

So thank you again for the reviews and the OCs.

Review after you have read please.

Disclaimer-Brooklyn… I would want the most then probably Julia then maybe Hiro… well you get the idea, I don't own, never have never will. Also I do not own the OCs that are used, Chenoa is Go stick your head in a toilet and Alycia is SUKISYO.

* * *

Chapter VIII-First Days, First Introductions, First Love?

Kai rolled over hearing his alarm beeping deafening him on a Monday morning was not a good away in fact waking him up on a Monday morning was a bad idea all together but he had to get up, it was school.

Kai sighed as he decided to get up.

Elsewhere Brooklyn was already up and fully dressed for school, putting his books he would need in his bag, English, Maths, Science and Music.

'Double Science for Tyson and Hilary' He thought as he packed his bag, smiling he picked up his Music book which reminded him of Julia.

Deciding on just having lunch from the cafeteria, Brooklyn decided to skip breakfast, deciding he would just call for Julia and walk to school with her, Brooklyn wrote a note explaining this to Tala and put it through his letterbox.

Tala murmured from his sleep as he heard his letterbox slam, deciding to get up, he got dressed into his school clothes and checked, seeing what Brooklyn had wrote that he was just going to walk with Julia, shrugging it off, he glanced to the clock, moaning at the time he began to rush around getting ready banging stuff over.

Brooklyn got out of his flat a couple of minutes later hearing Tala swear an awful lot, he smiled but didn't stop to check on him, locking his door, he made his way to Julia's flat a little happy at the fact that he was going to walk to school with the one he loved, he made his way along to her house.

The time now being 8:30 and school starting in a half an hour, Kai and Chenoa left their house.

"I bloody hate this uniform" Chenoa said.

"Hn" Kai replied.

"Is this all I'm getting out of you? I mean I know I start today and I have all the stuff I need or are you just scared because I'm not in your class for Maths?" Chenoa said.

"Yeah but Hilary is in yours so I'm not scared" Kai replied.

Chenoa smiled as they carried on to school.

Rei, Keira, Tala, Jessica, Max, Tyson and Hilary meanwhile made their way to school together.

"Where is Brooklyn then?" Rei asked no-one in particular.

"Going to school with Julia" Tala replied.

"Ah" Rei replied.

Deciding to change the subject, Rei spoke again.

"So Tyson? Hilary? You two lovebirds how are you going to get through Science?" He asked.

"Double as well" Max added.

Tyson and Hilary remained quiet and just carried on walking, though Hilary and Keira had called for Rei and Tyson since they shared the same flat, Tyson and Hilary had not said a word to each other, undoubtedly, this had caused confusion.

"Is everything ok?" Keira asked for another time the pair.

"Everything is fine" Tyson smiled.

"Yeah" Hilary added.

Hilary got Tyson's hand not too fast but not too slow so that they wouldn't arouse suspicion, both were confused about the last night and decided to not say anything about it unfortunately that was the only thing that the other was thinking.

Julia and Brooklyn meanwhile were holding each other's hands without being forced to, bright smiled filled their faces at they walked silently, thy didn't have to talk, they was no need it was a comfortable silence as they reached the school gates they noticed a girl they had not seen before.

She was not one of the popular people, not part of the Goths, not part of any of the usual crowd, deciding to ask her name and make sure she was alright, they walked over to her.

She had dark brown hair which reached to the back of her knees, a backpack hung off her right shoulder, she wore the usual uniform that Bakauten High intended the pupils to wear, a silver chain dangled onto the blouse she wore that was a silver violin. Her eyes were a light brown and she was pretty much the same height as Brooklyn and Julia if not a tad bit taller.

Julia decided to speak first. "Hey…"

The girl looked at Julia and Brooklyn smiling at their held hands.

"Hey…" She replied.

Brooklyn lifted up a hand to symbolise hello and then smiled saying "Hi"

"Umm… I don't mean to offend or anything… but are you new here?" Julia asked.

"Yes I am… no offence taken at all" She smiled.

"I'm Julia Fernandez… this is Brooklyn Kingston, you are?" Julia said smiling holding out her hand.

"Alycia Maine" She said shaking Julia's hand.

"That's a nice name" Julia said smiling.

"Thank you" She said.

"Brooklyn, Julia"

Brooklyn, Julia and Alycia turned seeing Kai and Chenoa, Chenoa had spoken and Kai glanced to Julia, Brooklyn and then to Alycia.

"New… person…?" Chenoa said beating Kai to it.

"Oh sorry, I am Alycia, your names?" She said nicely.

"Hi Alycia, well I am Chenoa and it's my first day here…" Chenoa said.

"Join the club" Alycia chuckled.

Chenoa smiled as she turned to see all the others of their now ever expanding gang.

Kai silently sighed, the fact of another person was getting him down, he glanced to their new apparently 'gang' person, she was smiling brightly and glancing to the others as she stood next to Julia who was still holding hands with Brooklyn.

Tala, Jessica, Rei, Keira, Max, Tyson and Hilary walked over most saying a nice morning it was well that was just the two lovebirds Rei and Keira who were so absorbed in each other failing to notice Alycia.

"Yikes, is it contiguous?" Alycia asked.

"Pardon?" Rei said glancing over.

"Oooh! Have we got another girlfriend?"

They all turned seeing Mariah smiling.

Alycia glanced over looking at Mariah; her brown eyes noticed her pink hair which really stood out, her face threatening to laugh or at least raise an eyebrow, she swallowed hard to force it down.

"Introductions?" Alycia said smiling.

Kai actually smiled at the fact that Alycia had to force a straight face at Mariah, he didn't at first and chuckled at her, she was as you could say mad but the fact that he hung around with Rei made her change her mind.

Chenoa smiled at Kai who went back to looking at the floor as he leaned up against a post near the school wall.

"How rude of me…" Julia said as she trailed off.

"Well you know me, Brooklyn, Kai…Chenoa…" Julia said showing each off with her hand.

"Tala…" Julia said.

Tala avoided Julia's gaze as he looked away through the corner of his eye.

"Jessica… Rei… Keira, Max… Tyson, Hilary and that is Mariah" Julia said finishing.

"Very formal" Rei commented.

"Ah, well thanks…" Julia said as she glanced to the wall hearing the bell.

"Damn… English" Tyson said.

Hilary laughed "Well perhaps you shouldn't act like an idiot in this lesson…"

Tyson and Hilary had got back to normal it seemed to everyone else, for a minute there seemed to be tension although they were fine now. Both thinking that it was probably best to put what happened last night behind me.

They all entered the English classroom all in a depressed mood, English was not one of their favourite subjects well I say subject, the teacher was the main problem. Her name was Miss Wasley.

She had ice blue eyes that really highlighted her coldness, light short blonde hair hung from her head, a stern look on her face as she saw all the class pile in, glancing to her lesson plan and the blackboard which had the day's topic on.

'Bloody hell more poetry' Tala thought as he glanced to Jessica who rolled her eyes as they all got out their Anthologies which were stacked full of wonderful poems to read.

Tyson and Hilary sat behind Tala and Jessica, the pair on the last table nearest the back.

Max sat opposite them on the other table as Kai and Chenoa sat together in front of him much to Chenoa's disliking.

Julia and Brooklyn sat on the front row in a four seater although Alycia sat alone, Alycia had objected to it but Julia had been persistent.

Rei and Keira were in front of Tala and Jessica as the rest of the class sat between them.

Miss Wasley cleared her throat as Tala groaned silently. He knew what was coming.

Rei smirked as Tyson smiled as well, English was always interesting with them three in mind which is why Brooklyn and Julia always moved away, Kai also but he wasn't truly bothered anyway or so he had always put it.

"Turn to page 86" Miss Wasley said as she began her usual circle around the room as she read the poem they would be doing as well as checking to see if people were paying attention.

Many flickering of pages emitted round the classroom as Tala rolled his eyes.

"I know you hate poetry Tala but just give it a chance… good for romancing people you know…" Jessica whispered as she picked up her pencil to make notes, Tala doing the same as well as most people.

"Now since we have new arrivals in this class again… well we are doing poetry at the min, my goal…" Miss Wasley began,

"See how it's her goal? I mean we're the one doing the bloody exams…" Tala whispered to no-one particular more so to Tyson and Rei.

"Well she is full of herself… I thought you would have figured that… we've had her as a teacher for almost two years…" Rei whispered back.

"True… but…" Tala was caught off as Miss Wasley began again.

"My goal is to insure you know the ins and outs of all the poems we have to do to prepare you for the exams… now I trust that all of you will make notes and then you can answer some questions on the poem… I will begin reading the poem, make sure to make notes" Miss Wasley said as she began the poem.

"What's next lesson Hil?" Tyson whispered.

"It's Maths…" Hilary whispered back.

"Ah, babysitting…" Tyson whispered again.

"I would hardly call it that" Hilary responded.

"I know… joking… sorry…" Tyson said back.

"It's ok…" Hilary replied.

"Where do you stand on poems Alycia?" Brooklyn asked.

"I think they are brilliant… you can express your emotion in them… kinda like Music… I'm so glad I have that later…" Alycia said.

"Cool… me and Julia have it later as well… you play any instruments?" Brooklyn asked.

"Violin" Alycia replied as she underlined a verse in the poem.

"Cool" Brooklyn replied as they stopped talking.

"Ivanov!" Miss Wasley shouted.

Kai smirked and glanced over as most did of the class though minus the smirk.

Tala remained still as Tyson chuckled under his breath, Rei was slightly smiling to Keira who smiled back.

Jessica however grew sick of this; Miss Wasley had it in for Tala as well as Tyson more so than anyone else in the classroom.

"Why is there plaster near your chair?" Miss Wasley asked.

"God knows" Tala replied.

"Well it wasn't there before… been kicking the walls because you want to cost the school more money?" Miss Wasley asked.

Tala silently cursed. He hated Miss Wasley with a passion, Mrs. Newman the librarian wasn't even in the same league as Miss Wasley was.

Tala didn't answer just stared at the poem.

"I bet your partner in crime Granger had something to do with this" Miss Wasley said taking the advantage of the silence.

"Look Miss Wasley, I have no idea what you are talking about, honestly… sure when I look down I see some plaster coming out the wall but I had nothing to do with it… neither did Tyson for that matter…" Tala replied.

"Then how do you explain it getting there…?" Miss Wasley asked.

"I don't know but I didn't do it" Tala said again.

"Right Ivanov… Granger come back after school… you have detention" Miss Wasley said.

"But…" Tala began as did Tyson.

"NO! Both of you get out!" Miss Wasley shouted as they both got up and walked out the door as Miss Wasley continued with the poem.

"What the hell?" Tyson said as he got out the door.

"Before you start I didn't do a thing" Tala said.

"I believe you don't worry it's probably been there for a while, the caretaker has been fired" Tyson replied.

"Wicked… and Maths next right?" Tala said back.

"Yep" Tyson said waving his hair back.

"What do you think of the new girl?" Tyson asked.

"Alycia… yeah she's cool, like to get to her know her better… before ya know with the secrets" Tala replied.

"Of course" Tyson said smiling.

"To be honest Granger, I don't see the smiling side"

"Granger! No don't call me that… oh no…" Tyson said turning as Tala stared at him open eyed staring in a way that he was saying that it wasn't him.

"Now what is funny Granger?" Miss Wasley asked being the one who had just said that to Tyson.

"Nothing much… really…" Tyson said trailing off.

"Really? Well detention for the both…" Miss Wasley began.

"Wasley but the caretaker has been fired that could have been there on Friday and to be honest you've always said you have whiny little first years then…" Tala replied.

"Wipe that smug look off your face…" Miss Wasley said as she saw who was heading their way.

Tyson and Tala stared wide eyed at the new arrival.

"I thought he had left town…" Tyson whispered but Tala did not reply.

"Tyson, Tala… inside, Bryan… may I have a word?" Miss Wasley said as Tyson and Tala walked past not giving a second glance to Bryan.

"Do I have a choice?" Bryan said coldly.

Julia, Brooklyn even Alycia turned around as they did as well as Kai and everyone else.

Tala and Tyson sat back down to be greeted by looks and questions.

"Lunch" Tala said knowing that other people might listen in.

Bryan walked in followed by Miss Wasley a couple of minutes later greeted by much stares by everyone in the room, Bryan however kept himself to himself and took a seat at the back on the far side of the room, opposite to Tala's side.

Miss Wasley began reading the poem out again as Bryan sat there just chewing gum, not and then glancing a look around the room, smirking at the sight of Tala and Brooklyn sitting together so far apart not knowing that Brooklyn liked English and Tala well didn't.

As Miss Wasley walked round she tossed an Anthology like the others had to Bryan, it looked at it and decided to just draw in it, drawing faces on the poets and making them look like real idiots or more so already in his personal opinion.

Tala didn't look at Bryan all the time he sat there, he would not resort to violence, it upset too many people, he glanced to Jessica who smiled weakly at him.

Rei hadn't taken his eyes off him admit no-one had really noticed that he hadn't but Rei had always hated Bryan and was looking at him with such intense hate that it was some concern to everyone why they had not noticed, Keira rubbed Rei's arm to which he stopped looking at Bryan from the corner and smiled at her who smiled back.

Mariah gripped onto her pen tightly as Emily who was sitting next to her looked at her weirdly, she shrugged it off when she stared at her as nothing and Emily though of it as nothing.

'Why did she have to ruin everything? Rei and I were meant to be' Mariah thought.

Julia and Brooklyn had been secretly holding hands as well as writing down the notes to the poems as well of course, Alycia smiled at this and noticed that they were both really in love with each other.

Making more notes of the poems she sighed as she grew tired of the fact that she had to wait for Music. Alycia loved to play music since she was a little child; she loved to play on her violin, her pride and joy now hoping that she could continue on playing it, perhaps to get a gig somewhere.

The added prospect of working with her now new found friends Julia and Brooklyn was getting more excited about the idea of Music, she smiled brightly as Miss Wasley finished reading the poem and explaining it, everyone put their pens down and looked to the board which had five questions on.

The usual, how does this speaker feel? What is your opinion on the speaker? What is your interpretation of the poem? What other poems can it relate to? Why do you think that it relates to the poems you have chosen?

As ever the class were told that these were probably going to be exam style questions so to answer them correctly and thoroughly.

The class began minus one that being Bryan to start doing the questions in silence, when the bell went, Bryan was first to go out and to Maths, as everyone got out.

Julia, Brooklyn and Alycia waited for the others outside of the classroom. Kai and Chenoa came next followed by Jessica, Rei, Keira and Hilary after that Tyson and Tala before being reminded of their detention.

Maths went by without a real hitch, Hilary and Chenoa chatted about mostly Kai's attitude and Chenoa wondered if Kai wanted a girlfriend, Hilary dismissed this as a wild and down right crazy idea making Chenoa laugh.

The others were in the same Maths class unfortunately they weren't allowed to talk again because of a practise paper to do though Tala was glancing to everyone in the gang now and again not to look at the papers of course but to sense to them that after the first lesson of Science that being lunch time that they really needed to talk.

As Maths was finally over, it was just the first lesson of Science; most of them did not say a word whilst heading to Science, Alycia who was a bit out of place seemed to spend most of the time looking to Julia or even Brooklyn who just smiled and remembered her that they would explain everything at lunch time.

The silence didn't last long when a shout was heard of Max's name.

Max was the first to turn round seeing Mariam and the others looked behind as well.

"Hey" Max said happily.

"Hey yourself" Mariam replied as she was greeted by eyebrows raised.

"I'm Mariam…" Mariam said as she looked at everyone.

Tyson nudged Hilary a bit with his elbow and she smiled back at him.

Alycia smiled as well.

'It seems like everyone has girlfriends' Alycia thought.

Kai stood there; the same thoughts were back about how he thought that perhaps it was time he got a girlfriend as well. He tried to shrug the feeling again but this time it stuck in his mind.

"Science?" Kai said as he began to walk off.

Alycia raised an eyebrow but decided on it patting Julia on the shoulder she walked up to Kai who was walking to the Science block.

"Wait up" Alycia said.

Kai stopped and turned around, Alycia smiled at him as Kai smiled weakly.

"Something wrong?" She asked as kids and teenagers passed by them.

"No… I'm fine… umm… Alycia right?" Kai said looking away.

He stared at the door oddly. There was something about her that seemed familiar to Kai and he couldn't put his finger on it, she seemed like someone Kai once knew. Kai turned slowly.

"You ever been living round here before?" He asked.

"No… I have never lived round here, I know why you recognise me though" Alycia said smiling.

"That being?" Kai said emotionless.

"Ah, I'm in that movie" Alycia said.

"Movie?" Kai said rolling his eyes.

Alycia chuckled. "Ok that was a lie"

Kai forced a smile as he began to turn.

"Can you show me the way to Miss Winter's room?" She asked.

"Right where I am heading" Kai said emotionless again.

"Look there he is!"

Kai turned and saw three little first years grinning. He growled at them and then ran off as Max and the others started to walk over. Rei laughed at Kai's expression.

"Did they make fun of your…?" Rei began.

"Don't say it Rei" Kai snapped.

Kai walked in coldly pushing a couple of people aside as he did.

"They made fun of his marks or were about to…" Brooklyn whispered to Alycia.

"Ah I see…" Alycia replied.

"Tyson… Hilary…" Miss Winter began as they entered the room then she saw the two holding hands as the rest of the gang went past and sat down near each other along the benches.

"Holding hands?" She asked.

"Yeah" They both replied.

"Ah… so… umm well, no more trouble?" Miss Winter asked.

"Not a peep Miss!" Tyson said smiling.

"Ok… well take your seats" Miss Winter said.

As Miss Winter began to write on the board, Tala got the attention of everyone.

"Ok… with Bryan…" Tala began.

"Can we just do this at lunch?" Hilary asked.

"But that's the best time of the day!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah so he can stuff his face I know Tyson, it breaks my heart but this needs to be discussed…" Tala said smirking.

"I am just one big joke…" Tyson mumbled.

"Don't say that" Hilary said to Tyson.

"Fine…" Tyson replied.

"Lunch time…" Tala said to everyone.

"Handle that Tyson?" Kai said coldly.

"You bet" Tyson replied even colder.

Hilary looked to Tyson and brushed his hair back softly, he sighed happily as she did that and turned and smiled at her, brushing her hair back he slowly leaned in…

"Ahem" Rei said.

Blushing bright red as they broke apart, Chenoa giggled to Kai who rolled his eyes as he looked to the board.

Slightly pissed at the fact that everyone was always now kissing, Kai tightened his grip on his pen as he looked to Julia and Brooklyn, still holding hands, still writing and doing the work as they had done in English.

Max and Mariam were sat together and chatting while doing some of the work as were Tala and Jessica and Rei and Keira.

"Bloody hell…" Kai said quietly.

"What?" Chenoa asked.

"The love thing, I mean what about the band?" Kai said annoyed.

"The band? Is that all you ever think about?" Chenoa said.

Before Kai could answer, Miss Winter began talking about today's lesson and gave a quick hello to Chenoa and Alycia before talking about the lungs in more detail.

Jessica glanced out the window to see a smirk from Bryan who was leaning on the wall of the opposite block. He waved smiling as the teacher from his class came out and started having a go at him.

The bell rang before the lesson could really get away and Miss Winter was thankful they had another lesson after the lunch hour, Tyson and Hilary were now on good terms with Miss Winter who smiled at them as they went past.

Then seeing Rei and Keira, Tala and Jessica, Julia and Brooklyn then her smile slightly faded as she was Chenoa go past followed by Kai and then Alycia not too soon after, Max and Mariam walked out a little later on smiling at being the last ones and Mariam wrapped Max's arm around his waist much to his embarrassment as Miss Winter chuckled.

As the whole gang crowed round their usual table in the cafeteria, the usual amount of noise went on in the background, the good thing about this is the fact that they could still hear each other yet it also gave them a blanket so that no-one else could hear what they were talking about.

Tala sighed at the prospect of this, Mariam and Alycia who had befriended well in Miriam's way affected Max's heart with the prospect of love, the two new arrivals their always now it seemed ever expanding gang might not understand their secrets.

Tyson however was unaffected at the idea of discussing why Bryan was back and was eating a sandwich quite quickly as the rest looked like they were going at a snail's pace compared to Tyson.

"Slow down man" Brooklyn said.

"Choke here we come" Kai said.

"Really sweet Kai" Rei said.

"Thanks, say it to your girlfriend sometime" Kai said.

"Umm… maybe that's why you don't have a girlfriend Kai, if that is your best chat up line" Keira said.

"Hn, can we stop talking about my love life…" Kai said.

Everyone stopped talking trying to force back a smile until Kai spoke up again.

"… and go back to Tyson's pig like eating…" Kai said as he took a sip of the water he had brought with him.

Brooklyn smiled at Kai and then looked to Tyson worryingly.

Tyson stopped eating, slamming his lunch box closed he shoved it to one side.

Fine, I won't eat, if it upsets you that much" Tyson said.

"It doesn't you know we're joking" Rei said.

"Why am I always the joke though?" Tyson asked annoyed.

No-one answered.

"Sorry… Tyson…" Brooklyn said.

"Nah man you haven't said a thing, it's just a select few" Tyson replied.

"Oh single us out then" Hilary said.

"I didn't say you" Tyson said.

"Then why are you looking at me?" Hilary asked.

"Sympathy" Tyson said simply.

"What from a little teasing?" Hilary asked.

"You know what? I've had enough of this, whatever" Tyson said grabbing his back leaving his lunch where it was.

"Tyson!" Hilary exclaimed but Jessica pulled her arm and stopped her, she looked at her annoyed but she spoke up.

"Let him go, he'll come back I promise, guys… we shouldn't tease him anymore…" Jessica said.

"Oh… damn… we shouldn't…" Rei said.

Tyson walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut and kicking the bin, towels that had been used to dry people's hands were thrown out over the floor, unaware of the figure leaning and watching him, Tyson punched the mirror.

It grew a little crack from the punch that Tyson gave it and Tyson stared at his reflection, looking at his face and hands in detail, he stared down and looked around, not noticing the figure still watching him, Tyson lifted up his top and looked at his stomach.

'Am I fat?' Tyson thought.

'Is that what everyone keeps on hinting? That I'm getting overweight? I mean I do eat a lot that's what Rei says, maybe a diet?' Tyson thought.

He stared at himself in disgust and remembered that he had three bowls of cereal and just had about two sandwiches as well.

'I am getting fat?' Tyson thought.

The mocking of his eating habits had got to Tyson and he realized that he did eat a lot, the only thing that he could think of a diet.

'It's too late for that…' Tyson thought.

He leaned over the sink and moved a finger to his mouth; opening his mouth he forced his finger down his throat.

Making a sick noise, Tyson threw up in the sink and wiped his mouth with some tissue from the side.

Looking at himself again, he still felt sick at himself and looked around and then he saw the figure, stepping back almost tripping over he stared over.

"I'll have to tell your friends of your little habit just like I helped Tala tell you about his little dirty secret"

"Bryan…" Tyson said quietly.

Bryan emerged from his leaning place and smirked at Tyson, walking over Tyson backed away from him.

"Tala is the dangerous one not me…" Bryan said smiling evilly".

"That's a lie!" Tyson snapped.

"So is what you are going to say to your friends" Bryan said.

"I'd never…" Tyson began.

"Well you going to tell them about your new diet? If you can call it that…" Bryan said smirking at the fact that he had the upper hand.

Tyson looked for an opening to say something but he couldn't and he wouldn't.

"Give Tala a message…" Bryan said.

Before Tyson could react Bryan punched him square in the stomach, Tyson winded fell to the floor on his knees.

"Tell him he'll get worse than that" Bryan said.

Tyson got closer to the ground as he spat and threw up again not on purpose this time.

"At least I helped you…" Bryan said laughing as he walked out.

* * *

Flames-This will hopefully be updated again before I start college, the more reviews I get the faster I update so bare that in mind, my next update might be tomorrow that being a Brooklyn fiction, go figure me doing them huh?

What are your thoughts on this chapter, good, bad, too short? As either say what you want to happen next? As for the people who I know want more on Kai and his OC pairing, most of the next chapter will be about them so hope you look forward to that.

Thanks for taking the time to read this, review please.


	9. Follow Your Heart…

Flames-Thank you so much for all the reviews. Wow I can not believe I have 74 reviews before I posted this chapter of course for this fiction altogether so thank you, in other news I have changed my reviews back to anonymous I would still liked signed reviews from the authors I know read this so if you still did that I would be grateful as I am for the reviews of Chapters 7 and 8 since I updated twice last time, I am hoping to update this again very soon so the more reviews I get the faster that I update.

Speaking of reviews I thank:

Kai's the Best, Astera Snape, lil' angelgrl, MoonWarrior12, Anaru-Minime Sugar911, SUKISYO, BloodyShadows, personne du monde, Innocent-Goth-Wanabe, Mystel and Chibi McFu.

Thank you all. Now on with this chapter, I'd rather not give any spoilers also I have changed the rating since with Tyson's problem coming about, rated to be sure now M unless you think it is better rated T, it is just rated this now far safety anyway on with the chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend BloodyShadows for being my friend and supporting my fiction LOVE so this is one is for you.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade, if I did own it, we'd have plushies released we really would. Also the OCs Chenoa and Alycia Maine, I don't own. Chenoa is Go stick your head in a toilet's OC and Alycia is SUKISYO.

* * *

Chapter IX-Follow Your Heart…

Tyson slowly got to his feet; the door had been long shot, a painful silence now skimmed in the air around him in the bathroom, Tyson felt disgusted at himself for making him self throw up over a silly petty teasing but it was more than that.

Tyson was sick of being a joke sure he had some terrible and I mean terrible jokes but he just said that to relieve the tension, he was often called the one who was less serious but now he was going to be serious he had made up his mind as he stared at his sad reflection in the mirror of the bathroom.

The reflection was a little obscure since the fact that Tyson had dinted in previously with his fist but it was the same reflection and he always was going to be obscure and stand out unless he stood up to everything.

Stand up for everything, act serious, tell Hilary more that he loved her which he did, how he actually felt when she ended that kiss the other night.

Tyson breathed deep as he cupped his hands together and splashed some water from the sink in his face to help him get more alert.

The water seemed to do the trick, Tyson sighed as it trickled down his face slowly as he still stared at the obscure reflection when he heard the bathroom door go banging open, turning away he heard his name.

His name was said with sadness and sorrow and it was Rei's, his friend.

Tyson turned and Rei immediately walked over to him.

"You alright man?" Rei asked.

"Rei… Bryan was in here" Tyson said.

"What did he do?" Rei said calmly.

Tyson stared for a second, then realized that the calmness was probably for his benefit, seeing that Rei was actually worried about him made Tyson even more sure not to be well so like himself, to try to be different and not to be over the top.

"Well… I would rather not get into that right now…" Tyson said as he turned, the back of his now exposed from the lack of his cap swaying side to side.

"Tyson, look I'm your friend. I really need to know what is going on inside your head or else how I am supposed to help, look I'm not leaving now to get Bryan… he isn't worth it and well it caused so much trouble last time so come on pal" Rei said.

Tyson smiled weakly admit weakly, he was still a little aching from the punch that Bryan had delivered to him.

"Look all your teasing got to me… and well my food…" Tyson began but Rei looked at him eyes wide, a look of total shock on his face.

"Look I'm sorry we teased you, if anyone says anything again, I'll stop it, I know… I'm sorry…" Rei replied interrupting, his hands swaying upwards to show off emotion in what he was saying.

"Thank you but I didn't say what happened. Look. I made myself sick because of all the teasing Rei!" Tyson said coldly.

"Words hurt me Rei. They hurt; I know want your word that this will never happened again" Tyson said even more colder than before, staring straight at Rei, his hands by his side.

Rei looked to the ground sadly, his head dropped almost to his chin in the process when Tyson say it…

A small tear dropped to the floor and Tyson said Rei's name instantly so he looked up at him.

Rei did so, quickly grazing his hand over his eyes wiping away the tear strands that had emitted that one.

Tyson continued smiling a little more at Rei; it was a sad smile towards him though he wanted to show off some comfort even though he really needed some himself, Rei understood it and returned it as Tyson sighed.

"Well Bryan saw me doing it and well he punched me in the stomach… he said Tala would get worse, should we warn Tala about it?" Tyson asked more concerned at the end part than anything else.

Rei thought on this for a minute leaving Tyson speechless until he said.

"Well… he's just got back with Jessica, I don't want to jeopardise that… we don't do we?" Rei said.

"Yeah that is true" Tyson said back.

Rei and Tyson nodded in agreement.

"Are you ok now Tyson?" Rei asked.

"I'll be fine… don't mention this to anyone Rei" Tyson said adding the last part a little firmly.

"But secrets is what has been tearing us apart just lately Tyson. I can't promise…" Rei said.

Tyson interrupted. "So you're going to go behind my back?"

"Of course not… Tyson say whenever you are ready… are you at least going to Hilary?" Rei said completely on the defence of it all.

"I will but only when we are on our own" Tyson replied.

"Ok just promise me you will" Rei said.

"I will… now my friend. Let's go back to the others" Tyson said.

"Sure, let's go" Rei said smiling.

Julia glanced to the side of the cafeteria as Brooklyn sat next to her looking a little worried.

"They'll be back…" Keira said.

"Yeah but why did only a few of us go…?" Julia asked.

"I'm worried, Tyson has never really acted liked that has he?" Max said.

"You haven't been here long" Kai said.

"You saying he always acts like that?" Mariam asked.

"What like an idiot?" Kai asked.

"I asked first" Mariam said back.

"I gave you an answer… he's an idiot let's just leave it at that, I'm going…" Kai said as he grabbed his school bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Alycia frowned. "Is he always likes that?"

"Oh yeah" Tala replied.

"I'll be right back" Alycia said.

"You're not thinking…?" Julia said.

"Oh I'm leaving Mr. Moody be don't worry, nature calls" Alycia said.

Alycia lied. She walked out the cafeteria, bad in hand as Julia watched her smiling as she did slightly as Keira got their attention by shouting out Tyson's and Rei's name as Hilary who had stayed quiet ran to Tyson and hugged him much to his surprise as he almost fell over.

"Kai!" Alycia called out seeing him just turn a corridor, unlike him he stopped and Alycia ran to meet him.

Kai looked at her as if to say what are you doing here but he didn't say it.

"You're a weird guy" Alycia said.

"You're a weird girl" Kai replied.

"Really?" Alycia said folding her arms.

"Fine… you are ok" Kai said gazing away with his eyes.

"Only ok?" Alycia said teasing a little.

"Look does this have a point?" Kai said annoyed.

"I came to make sure you was ok that was all. A crime Kai?" Alycia asked.

"I think its legal yes" Kai replied.

Alycia rolled her eyes. "Like I said you are a weird guy"

Kai smiled a little to which Alycia returned with a bright smile.

"See Kai? Was that so hard just to crack a little smile?" Alycia said smiling and shifting her bag onto her shoulder.

"Well it was easier than Algebra that's for sure…" Kai said drifting off.

"Ha! A joke… well it is a joke not a good one but good on you Kai" Alycia said smiling and patting his shoulder.

Suddenly Kai felt his body rush with heat, he feel hot, anxious and a little weird as Alycia's hand rested there, she slowly took it off sensing she was perhaps stepping the mark.

"Thanks… I guess…" Kai said looking to the floor.

'What the hell was that?' Kai thought.

"Kai?" Alycia said.

Kai looked up gazing at her, her light brown eyes were looking piercing into his soul well he thought, he was getting really hot now as she smiled at him more as she looked at him a if anxious to find out if he was alright.

"Alycia… umm it's almost the bell time… go back to the others, I'm going to Science" Kai said coldly.

"Ok…" Alycia said as Kai had already walked away from her, sighing that she would never understand him, Alycia made her way back to the cafeteria as the bell went as she got to the table.

Hilary hugging Tyson more so than she usually did as Julia and Brooklyn saw Alycia, the nodded and got up as did the others.

"I'm okay Hilary really" Tyson said.

"I know…" Hilary said as she kissed his cheek making him smile and he slowly picked her hand up and held it.

"Kai!" Chenoa said as she sat down next to him in Science.

"I thought you were going to look after me like you said, have you finally gone from over protective brother to laid back brother?" Chenoa asked anxiously.

Kai remained silent.

"Guess not" Chenoa joked.

Kai looked to the board getting out his Science book and opening up to the page he had previously worked on and closed his eyes and then he saw her, it was Alycia.

Kai closed his eyes tightly but the image of her smiling at him still stayed.

'Why can't I get her out of my head?' Kai thought.

Julia, Brooklyn and Alycia walked by Chenoa and the three took seats behind Kai and Chenoa.

Tala and Jessica, Rei and Keira, Max and Mariam and finally Rei and Keira taking places near them.

Miss Winter stood in front of the class and they all went to quiet.

"Ok first of all… we are going to do a little experiment; I do hope most people won't set displays on fire again…" Miss Winter said looking at Tyson.

"No Miss…" Tyson said aloud.

"Yeah you're saving that for next week right Tyson?" Tala joked.

"Thank you Tala" Miss Winter smiled as he smiled back and settled down.

"Everyone in pairs" Miss Winter said.

"I'm going with Rei" A voice said grabbing Rei's shoulder, before he could react he was pulled to the front, the puller… Mariah smiling brightly they got handed the equipment needed from Miss Winter and set about to it.

Keira gazed over to Mariah who was smiling as Rei was looking so desperate.

"Go with me Keira" Chenoa said.

"Ok" Keira said smiling a little.

"Kai?"

Kai turned in his seat.

"You mind you and Alycia working together? You can work on our table with me and Julia" Brooklyn said.

"Looks like I don't have a choice" Kai said as he looked to see Julia and Alycia with two sets of equipment coming back.

The experiment was simple. Mix different substances together keeping one the same, Copper Sulphate and changing the other each time and see what PH number it was on the scale.

Julia smiled at Brooklyn who smiled back as they did the experiment; the other couples were also smiling to each other and Keira and Rei were glancing to each other looking sad.

Kai and Alycia were however just getting on with the experiment silently, just doing the next step along after the other had done something silently also taking down the results until finally Alycia broke the silence.

"We need more Copper Sulphate…"

Walking off to get some, Kai gazed at the desk only to get tapped on the shoulder turning around he saw Julia.

"Yes?" Kai said.

"Come on Kai, at least do some conversation, she is a really nice person. You two would be good friends if you gave her the chance"

"Julia is right Kai" Brooklyn added.

"Ok" Kai said as Brooklyn and Julia smiled and got back to their experiment.

"Thanks" Kai said as Alycia handed him the extra Copper Sulphate as he mixed with another substance.

"No problem" Alycia replied.

"So… umm do you play any instruments…"? Kai asked.

He glanced out the corner of his eye to Julia and Brooklyn who smiled.

Kai silently cursed them making him talk to her but even for him, he couldn't bare silence with Alycia, feeling a lot weirder being around Alycia, he waited for her answer as he continued to stir the two substances together.

"Yeah I play violin, that is my favourite but I also play guitar a little but violin is my favourite" Alycia replied.

"Ah, well I play guitar as well… electric… yourself? And I think violin must be cool…" Kai said.

Alycia smiled at Kai who just looked at her normally. There was no tension or coldness showing off around him, he was just normal.

Alycia felt at ease. "Well acoustic for me though I bet electric is miles better and yeah it is thanks"

"Yeah you can make a lot of noise plus you can really hear the notes better if you have speakers hooked up ya know?" Kai said.

"Oh yeah I bet and yeah I get what you mean Kai, I bet you play good" Alycia said.

"Thanks" Kai said as he wrote down the PH scale for this substance as did Alycia.

Miss Winter got their attention not soon after and told them to pack up as their next lesson would be coming up soon.

"I'll do it, just get packed up" Kai said.

"Ok…" Alycia said as Kai picked up all the equipment.

Kai walked off and Alycia smiled.

"Rei, you are really good at Science…" Mariah said.

"Umm… yeah… thanks…." Rei said trying to see Keira.

Seeing Rei was looking or trying to look at Keira, she stood in front of him to which he rolled his eyes and sighed, slowly pushing her aside as he put the equipment away.

Mariah pushed Rei knocking him off balance and making him drop a test tube, Miss Winter saw this.

"Mariah, Rei. Stay behind after class, the rest of you can go" Miss Winter said.

The others packed up and Tyson smiled weakly at Rei who did not return it as Keira passed, he mouthed Sorry which she nodded at.

Seeing all the couples go by made Mariah more madder at the fact that she was not with Rei.

Kai passed with Alycia and Chenoa last as Kai remained silent as did the three of them.

"Ok, first of all I know you have a class to go to now but Mariah I want to know why did you push Rei? If you had not done that Rei wouldn't have dropped that test tube, Mariah… I am waiting for an explanation!" Miss Winter said.

Rei who wasn't in the wrong was glancing to the door as Keira waved at him.

Rei smiled back at her as Mariah began her explanation.

"It's these heels Miss" Mariah answered.

"Yeah right… Mariah come back after school, Rei… Mariah you can go now" Miss Winter said turning around wiping the board of today's lesson.

Rei walked out and Keira smiled.

"God she is really driving my patience" Rei said as he walked past her.

Keira walked after Rei when Mariah got her attention.

"Happy now?"

Keira turned as did Rei.

"Leave her, we have a lesson…" Rei began as Keira walked over to her.

Keira walked over to her slapping her square in the face, Mariah's face hung to the side as Rei's eyes widened.

Mariah's eyes watered. "You'll pay for that you slut" She said nursing her cheek.

"Oh I don't think so!" Keira snapped turning away as Mariah tried to grab her arm, Keira turned around grabbing her arm furiously and looking at her square in the eye.

"Stay away from Rei" She said slowly before putting her arm back down.

"You can't choose what your heart feels" Mariah sobbed.

"Change it then" Keira said coldly.

Keira walked off as did Rei as Mariah slowly followed when they turned the corridor.

"Keira… you used to be so nice…" Rei joked.

Keira chuckled a little as she walked along side and leaned onto Rei's shoulder who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You like him don't you…?"

Mariah turned seeing Bryan.

Immediately seeing Bryan she snapped at him. "What are you doing here?"

Bryan smirked. "Oh… it doesn't matter. You want to be with Rei? I can make that happen"

"Who are you the love doctor?" Mariah snapped.

"No but I can help you" Bryan said ignoring the comment.

"What do I have to do in return?" Mariah said coldly.

"Just split up Rei and Tala with their sluts that's all…" Bryan said.

"That's it?" Mariah said confused.

"Oh yeah and make sure it hurts them…" Bryan said coldly.

"I guarantee and then I'll comfort Rei… wait…? Why are you helping me?" Mariah said.

"Oh… I'm not helping you… just do that and then Rei will fall in love with you and Keira will leave this town… and Tala and his…" Bryan said.

"Why Tala as well?" Mariah interrupted.

"Because I hate him!" Bryan snapped.

"Fine… but what if Rei doesn't want to be with me…?" Mariah said sadly.

"… that is where I come in… he will like you, now go, GO!" Bryan shouted as Mariah walked off hastily.

Bryan smirked and walked on afterwards.

"Now class I know we have a new face again and I know that we still have to our presentations in two weeks time, Miss Maine, do you think you are ok with that?" The music teacher, Mrs. Grey said.

Mrs. Grey was quite tall, probably the second tallest teacher in the school thanks to the headmaster Mr. Davies.

Mrs. Grey had warm blue eyes, short blonde hair and wore a suit rather than a dress of some kind, she walked in front of the board as she gazed around the room, everyone was with a partner.

She gazed to Alycia who was already sitting next to Kai and smiled.

The others were in Art or Drama and were getting on as well with their final projects, Tala, Rei, Keira, Tyson and Hilary were in Drama putting the final touch to their final project of a drama that they had been assigned to do with only the title to go by 'Life has the worst effect on people'

Max, Mariam, Chenoa and Jessica were in Art being instructed with their final project as well.

Back at Music, Mrs. Grey looked towards Kai who gazed at her emotionless, as everyone began to start on their projects about Music, Mrs. Grey walked over to the table that Kai and Alycia were sitting on.

"Kai… would you mind doing your project with Alycia…?" Mrs. Grey asked.

Mrs. Grey didn't really have much choice and Kai couldn't really say no to Mrs. Grey about it either seeing as Alycia was sitting right next to him.

"Of course not" Kai said emotionless.

Across a table, Julia and Brooklyn smiled and laughed a bit at the situation.

"You think Kai likes Alycia?" Julia asked.

"I'm not sure; I mean Kai is Kai right? Who knows?" Brooklyn replied smiling.

"No you are going to sing Complicated right?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'm not singing that…" Julia said a little shocked.

"… well I thought we could do a little introduction to her life and songs and then I could play complicated on my guitar as you sang it…" Brooklyn said trailing off seeing the expression on Julia's face.

"… umm we could sing it together?" Brooklyn said smiling.

Julia sighed. "Yeah… ok"

"You sure…?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes" Julia said a little more positive.

Brooklyn smiled.

"Why do you do that?" Julia asked smiling.

"Do what Julia?" Brooklyn replied smiling back.

"Smile so cute…" Julia said as she ran her hand up his arm before resting her head on her shoulder as Brooklyn softly used his hand to brush her hair.

"It's a gift" Brooklyn said deeply.

"That's good then, Alycia I hope you and Kai can do a good presentation then" Mrs. Grey said smiling before her expression changed by rolling her eyes.

Kneeing down in front of Brooklyn and Julia's desk. She coughed and Brooklyn and Julia broke part blushing.

"After school hours please" She said as Brooklyn and Julia smiled as Mrs. Grey rolled her eyes.

"Just get on with your presentation; I heard about what Mrs. Newman said to you…" Mrs. Grey said laughing as she went the room to check on the other group's progress.

"Hmm no tongue wrestling then…" Brooklyn smirked.

"Ah no but there is the prospect of that date we're having tonight" Julia said slowly and seductively.

"Date…?" Brooklyn said quietly.

Julia laughed leaning on Brooklyn's shoulder as Brooklyn looked awkwardly at Julia.

"You are too cute" Julia whispered.

"So where do you want to go on this date tonight then…?" Brooklyn asked as Julia smiled at him as she slowly stopped leaning on him.

"Your choice" Julia sad as she gazed into Brooklyn's eyes.

"I love you…" Brooklyn said quietly.

"I love you too…" Julia replied quietly as they decided to get on with their work with Mrs. Grey looking on.

"You really don't mind then Kai?" Alycia asked.

"Nope" Kai replied as he passed some pieces of paper to her with notes on.

"Well I was going to do with how music first came about, then do some history on guitars finally with a solo but we could fit in a bit about violins and you could play a solo…" Kai said.

"That sounds good Kai" Alycia said.

"You ok with playing right…?" Kai asked as his voice trailed off.

"Oh yeah, I've been playing for years, of course… I was just thought we could do a duo act as well…" Alycia said.

"Well it would be different" Kai said.

"Yeah…" Alycia said.

"Sounds good" Kai replied.

Alycia smiled and so did Kai, upon seeing this Brooklyn gently nudged Julia in the elbow.

"Yeah…? Oh…" Julia said.

"I think that is decided then" Brooklyn said.

Julia nodded. "Kai and Alycia… has a nice ring"

"Who said Alycia likes Kai?" Brooklyn asked.

"Oh please, you haven't seen the way she looks at him?" Julia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Julia… all my attention goes to you" Brooklyn said.

"Smooth… but you are just a little sad that you missed it" Julia said sticking her tongue out.

"Perhaps… but you are so much smarter that me" Brooklyn said.

Julia smiled. "Nah, we're the same"

Brooklyn chuckled as did Julia.

"Kai…?" Alycia asked.

"Yeah?" Kai said.

"How are we going to practise… our duo?" Alycia asked again.

"One step at a time" Kai said.

Alycia smiled. "You are full of surprises"

The end of Music came to an end and everyone met up outside the school gates, the talk of the group this time was Keira's slap to Mariah while Keira and Rei had stayed quiet about this, they had got it out of them.

As all the gang split off to walk with each other, it was left with Kai, Chenoa and Alycia.

"How was Art?" Kai asked.

"Good, Jessica is a great laugh" Chenoa replied.

"The idea is you are supposed to work not have a laugh" Kai said.

Chenoa rolled her eyes.

"I turn off down here…" Alycia said as she stopped.

"Oh…" Kai and Chenoa said.

"It was nice to meet you; you could wait for me and Kai here tomorrow and we could walk to school from here" Chenoa smiled.

"Sure" Alycia said.

"Well I'll see you Chenoa, you too Kai" Alycia smiled.

"See you Alycia…" Kai said as she waved from behind her.

"What is wrong with you?" Chenoa asked as they began to walk again.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?" Kai replied annoyed.

"She was saying goodbye back there, you could have at least said goodbye like you meant it" Chenoa answered annoyed as well.

Kai remained quiet as Chenoa sighed.

'I did mean it…' Kai thought.

He looked down and breathed as he walked along with Chenoa who wasn't talking to him.

'Why do I smile when I see her…? Why do I…? Is this what the others feel? Brooklyn? Rei? Tyson? Tala? Max? Is this what they feel? I am falling…?'

"Kai?"

A call of his name stopped Kai from his chain of thought. He looked up and sighed as he passed Chenoa and opened the door to their house.

"KAI!"

Kai groaned from the sofa switching off the stereo he walked to the kitchen where the shout had come from, this was hours later from when they had come in, not a word had really been spoken since they had come in since Chenoa was still annoyed with Kai.

Kai walked in to see water coming out of the washing machine.

"What did you do?" Kai said.

"Oh yeah blame me, I just was putting some of our clothes in mainly yours so this is the thanks I get?" Chenoa snapped.

"Thanks? I would have said thanks if this hadn't happened" Kai replied calmly.

Kai pulled some of the clothes up off Chenoa and out of the washing machine as he did this mild splashes came up from his shoes as Chenoa picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked as he put some of the clothes into a bag.

"Calling someone to fix it" Chenoa replied a little annoyance rang again in her voice as if it was obvious.

"Look there isn't any water coming out anymore just leave it and stay here" Kai said as picked up the bag.

"Where are you going?" Chenoa asked.

"Laundromat" Kai replied.

"Fine" Chenoa said.

"But if it starts to give out water again" Chenoa added.

"It won't, just go watch TV or something" Kai said as he walked out the kitchen,

Now wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he placed the bag down as he got on his jacket before swinging the bag over his shoulder.

"I'll be back later, just go and watch TV, I'll sort it out later" Kai said.

Shutting the door to and locking it, Chenoa sighed and walked in the living room, lying down on the sofa, she sighed deeply.

Kai entered the Laundromat and placed his bag on top of a machine and began putting clothes into the machine when he heard his voice said he turned and slightly smiled.

"Coincidence or what?" Alycia said,

Kai smiled. "Looks that way"

Kai continued to put clothes into the machine as Alycia began to put clothes in as they finished, Alycia took a empty seat at the side and motioned Kai to come over, he did sitting down next to her.

"So…" Alycia said.

"Can I ask you something?" Kai asked.

"Sure, go ahead" Alycia replied.

"Why… did you come here?" Kai asked.

"Umm to do my laundry silly" Alycia said punching his arm softy.

Kai smiled. "Yeah…"

A silence came between the two as the washing machines became the only noise in the Laundromat apart from the shuffles of a few people.

"Kai?" Alycia asked.

Kai turned and looked at her.

"How do you feel about your friends and their girlfriends?" Alycia asked.

"I'm happy for them" Kai answered.

"That's good to hear… some say you aren't happy, a lot why is that?" Alycia asked.

"Why…? Well that's long and well I've only just met you, I'm sorry Alycia I don't tend to trust people…" Kai said as Alycia moved closer to Kai in her seat without realizing it.

"Kai… please tell me… why…" Alycia said.

"Why…?" Kai asked.

"Because I want to know…" Alycia answered.

"Alycia…" Kai said.

Alycia was leaning in as was Kai…

Kai stood up and walked to the washing machine that his clothes were in and laid his head on it, Alycia walked over and rubbed his back, Kai felt shivers comes across and around his body as she did it.

Kai closed his eyes, he didn't want this to happen but he felt he was falling for her…

Kai turned and Alycia smiled at him.

Kai didn't return it. "I'm sorry. I was told someone that I would find someone special and they would be perfect for me…"

"You really know how to make a girl feel appreciated" Alycia looking away.

Kai sighed. "Sorry, ok?"

Alycia turned away. "What does your heart say?"

"Excuse me…?" Kai said.

"You heard me Kai… all I'm asking for is one date, tomorrow night Kai… you can find out then… we don't have to talk now, just say yes" Alycia said to Kai.

"Yes" Kai replied.

'_Follow your heart…'

* * *

_

Flames-I'm going to leave it there and do the next chapter as soon as, I decided to do the chapter like this to build on the relationship of Kai and Alycia, I hope it came off ok, the next chapter will have the other couple's nights and then I think I might just go to Kai and Alycia's date and skip the school part.

That way it just focuses on the relationship side before going back into more of the plot again, the next chapter will be up as soon as I get let's day five reviews for this chapter, I'll start the next one.

Right now I am going to start my other update so I'll be off now, thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	10. The Feelings I Thought I Never Had

Flames-This is a shorter chapter than most of the previous chapters but the ending is so cute you will forgive me; the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. It will have a lot more drive including some of the reasons as to why Bryan is always like that.

Anyway thank you to the reviews from the following:

Chibi Amo, InnoRoze, Astera Snape, Deep Zero, MoonWarrior12, Kai's the Best, personne du monde, lil' angelgrl and Deep Zero.

Dedicated to SUKISYO as she was kind enough to dedicate a chapter to me, kind enough to let me use her OC in LOVE and she is just such a great person and one of my best friends I have ever had so I've decided to dedicate this chapter to her.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade in any shape or form, neither do I of the OCs I use. Alycia Maine's is SUKISYO's and Chenoa is Go stick your head in a toilet's.

* * *

Chapter X-The Feelings I Thought I Never Had

A soft breeze caught his vibrant black hair sweeping it up away from his back. His yellow eyes were trailed with sadness as his legs swung back and forth on the bench, his thoughts of her.

The way she had just changed her personality yesterday was a little weird, she never once used to act like that. Sure she was trying to keep her away from him but he felt weird.

His chest was throbbing, his heart pumping and he knew the reason, she was standing over him, he loved her. How could he ever deny that he didn't love her? She was beautiful, their personalities matched and she was his first true love.

"How long have you been standing there?" He questioned to her

"Not that long Rei, why did you know I was here?" Keira asked him back.

"Not at all…" Rei said sarcastically as he swung around and she sat down next to him.

"You know the reason for a bench is for people to rest and you have no time for rest, you know we have our separate plans tonight…" Keira said as she stroked his hair away from his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Keira asked as she tucked his hair between his ears.

"Aside from brushing my hair…" Rei said as he gazed away from her and looked to the floor.

"I was _tidying _your hair… Kitty Kat" Keira said with a laugh.

"Keira!" Rei said as he blushed and stood up.

"What?" Keira said laughing as she stood up with him, her bag following her.

"Nickname…?" Rei said as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I think it's cute" Keira said with a smile.

"I… I…" Rei said as he looked at her.

Her eyes trailed over to his eyes, his yellow eyes began to trace away the sadness he had felt and he smiled.

"I also think it's cute… but not in front of the others" Rei said as he looked at her in desperation.

"I'll save it, no worries" Keira said as she held his hand and he smiled.

How could he think she hand changed when she clearly hadn't?

Still the memory of yesterday still was buzzing around his head like an annoying fly you can't get out of your house.

Mariah didn't normally act like that either, something was going on but Rei couldn't think about that right now, he had Keira to think about, Bryan being back in the equation and his friends.

"So… Kai…?" Chenoa asked as she saw him get ready.

"What do you want?" He asked impatiently as he tied his shoes hurriedly.

"Nothing… why are you so dressed up?" Chenoa asked him as he stood up straight.

"If you must know, I'm going to see about a gig and well first impressions and all that, something you wouldn't know about, besides I'd sooner be there like this then spend tonight here…" Kai said as he straightened his tie.

"Girls night in with me, Keira, Jessica, Hilary, Mariam, Julia and Alycia couldn't make it, shame really" Chenoa said as she looked at Kai.

"I'd best be off…" Kai said as he went to open the door but it opened by itself and Keira, Jessica, Hilary and Julia came in as Chenoa waved goodbye to Kai.

"Bye Kai" the girls chorused.

Kai shuddered. That is why you never stay in the house when it is a girls' night in.

Rei, Tyson, Max, Tala and Brooklyn were doing the same, they asked Kai as always but he had said he was busy going to try and get a gig for the 'people who never practise' so they just laughed and left him to it.

Kai sighed as he walked to the meet point; he was going to meet Alycia outside the restaurant they were going to eat at. Kai wanted it to be perfect but he didn't know what to say and what to do.

He hadn't much experience in this sort of situation before.

Kai smiled as he saw her just walking up to see him, she smiled back as she made sure her long brown hair wasn't in her eyes.

As they greeted each other, Kai kissed her hand much to her surprise and she smiled brightly at him as he stood up.

"You look really nice…" Kai said as he gazed away.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" Alycia said returning the comment.

Alycia wore a long pink dress with a flower tied in her hair, her blue eyes drifted over Kai's clothes and brightly shone up in a brief second.

"Shall we go inside?" Kai asked as he leaded with his arm for Alycia to go first, she nodded and her arm traced over his delicately as she walked past.

Kai followed wondering what that tingling in his arm was about as she brushed past it, she didn't hurt it in any way and Kai sighed and cursed himself for not knowing what it was.

Was it love?

Was it admiration?

Was a mix of both?

Kai and Alycia were shown to their seats and the waiter took their orders with no trouble, the only problem was that Kai wasn't so good at small talk; already this was clear in Alycia's mind so she started it off.

"So… do you want to go Dutch… or umm… I don't know…" Alycia said as Kai blinked.

"Dutch…?" Kai repeated.

"Oh sorry, it's where you pay half and half of the bill Kai" Alycia with a smile.

"Oh I see, sorry I'm new at this…" Kai said as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"That's alright, I'm just glad you agreed to this, I just want to get to know you Kai…" Alycia said with a smile.

"Why did you want to get to know me…? I mean I must come across well a little moody or as I am told, mainly by Ivanov" Kai said calmly.

"I wanted to get to know you Kai because…" Alycia said before she was interrupted.

"Here are your meals, I'll come over when you have finished them, thank you for dining with us this evening" The waiter said before he walked off.

"Nice waiter, usually there are all like nasty you know?" Alycia as she took a bite of her meal, the same as Kai's. The special, roast beef and dumplings.

"I know what you mean, once I had this waiter who was so incompetent, it was annoying" Kai replied.

"So… apparently you were _busy_ tonight, you turned down a girls night to go out with me…" Kai said gaining a little confidence.

"Well, like I said I just wanted to get to know you... and well what about you? Brooklyn and the others, what about them?" Alycia asked.

"It's just Brooklyn and the others, I'm sure they can keep living without me" Kai replied a little coldly.

"But they're your friends… I suppose I get your point but they are your band members and such…" Alycia said calmly.

"I guess, I'm just not sure how to well talk to them, if you know what I mean" Kai said.

"I know what you mean, I didn't always used to be like this, I used to isolate myself, Kai… when you can open up, everyone will be really happy" Alycia with a smile.

"Especially me" She added.

"So how do you think Kai is getting on?" Rei asked no-one in particular.

"He's probably giving his own opinion on the band members, I can picture it now… Mr. Hiwatari, would you say that your band members are hard working? Hell no. Practise a lot? Hell no. Eager to do what they are told? Hell no…" Tala began.

"We get the point" Rei laughed.

"Kai isn't that bad you know…" Brooklyn said.

"I guess not" Tyson added.

"Hmm, maybe I could stand to like the guy…" Tala said as Tyson, Rei, Brooklyn and Max raised their eyebrows.

"I mean it" Tala said.

"… yeah right" The four said.

"Hey, it was a worth a shot" Tala said with a smile.

"What was your reason for not going to them then?" Alycia asked.

"I said… that I was trying to get a gig for them…" Kai said as he took a bite of his meal.

"Is that true?" Alycia said as she put down her knife and fork.

"I had to cancel it…" Kai said as he stopped eating.

"You cancelled it…?" Alycia said as she stared into his eyes.

"Because… I wanted to come with you tonight…" Kai answered.

"I've thought about saying this for ages, Alycia… when I think about you, I feel weird, I like you a lot but I am not sure if I love you… yet but I do really like you… I am bad at this… which Is really hard to admit but when I am around you… I can admit that…" Kai said as Alycia smiled.

"I know what you mean Kai and well love can wait a bit… but I do really like you as well…" Alycia said.

Kai and Alycia stood up in turn and Kai held out his hand as Alycia took it, Kai smiled as did Alycia as they made their way out of the restaurant slowly and sweetly until…

"Hey you two didn't pay!"

"Run" They said agreeing at once, running out of the rest of the restaurant, they made their way across the road and slipped down an alley as Alycia sighed happily as Kai embraced her.

"That was fun…" Kai said breathless.

"I'd hardly call that fun but with you it is…" Alycia said as she kissed his lips gently.

"I was about to say the same thing…"

* * *

Flames-Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Pleas leave a review with you thoughts on this chapter.

Thanks for reading.


	11. I Promise

A/N I apologise for not updating this sooner, college is a bloody nightmare with all the work it's giving me. Christmas shopping and dentist trips didn't help matters when I broke up but anyway here is Chapter 11 of LOVE!

A big thank you from the reviews from

BloodyShadows, MoonWarrior12, Astera Snape, PhoenixFan and Clare.

This has the theme of Christmas in because it is Christmas. Now another chapter will be up in a couple of days featuring the other couples and the event that is mentioned in this chapter as well as a plot that is mentioned in the last part of the chapter.

And also I have an ending! So I could just keep updating if you give me the reviews that is! I am SO evil… XD

Disclaimer-I don't own the show Beyblade, you know I don't. I wish I did but meh. I also don't own the two OCs that feature, Chenoa is Go stick your head in a toilet's and Alycia is the wonderful writer SUKISYO's.

* * *

Chapter XI-I Promise…

"What…?"

Chenoa's eyes widened and tried to make some sense as to what she was hearing. It was Kai, not too different he always made a noise when playing his guitar but… no this was softer… slower and… kind of love felt…

Making her way down the stairs, she heard Kai mumble something and she frowned.

'Trying something new…?' She thought as she made her way just in front of the door when it opened and she blinked at Kai and looked at him which prompted him to say…

"What?"

Chenoa shook her head and chuckled. "It's nothing, nothing. A music change Kai?"

Kai thought nothing of it; he shrugged it off and cocked his head to one side. "Why did it sound good?"

"Better than your usual head banging stuff? Then yeah, sounds softer and well… better…"

"Yeah, okay thanks" Kai said quickly.

"I would say school but…" Chenoa began as she leaned on the doorframe before Kai's drifted towards the floor.

"Tis the season Kai!" Chenoa said as she flung him into a hug which he shook off and broke off as soon as it started.

"What's wrong with you?" Chenoa snapped.

Kai said nothing, he drifted towards the floor.

"_Grandfather…?"_

"_Kai! What are you doing in my office?"_

"_Well, its Christmas soon and well… usually there, are presents and I wondered…"_

"_You wondered if you would get some, right?"_

_Kai nodded happily, a tender age of four, he shifted on the spot as a small smile was begin to make its way across his face._

_Presents were never allowed before for Kai, after seeing commercials of presents on the television, Kai thought it would be best to ask his grandfather if he would get any._

_Voltaire was Kai's grandfather, he was a cruel, vindicate man who not once showed any affection towards Kai, to him Kai was a burden that his parents had left him when they had died tragically in an accident._

_His knuckles shifted on his desk as he clenched them tightly, a wicked smile came across his face and his eyes lightened up with joy._

"_Oh, Kai, presents are for good children, you've been bad all year. Why would you of all children have presents?" Voltaire sneered as he stood._

_Kai's eyes sorrowed as he looked down to the floor._

"_B-but… Grandfather, I have been good. I studied like you asked, did my chores…"_

"_Study is for when you take over the empire, chores are compulsory, there is no such effort needed in them tasks."_

"_I took care of…"_

"_Of Chenoa? Your job as a big brother, you of all people should know that…"_

"_Grand…" Kai began again._

_Voltaire's hands slammed on his desk loudly making Kai shiver and jump out of his skin._

_His mouth got dry, his heart started to beat faster, he didn't mean of this to happen, Voltaire would shout and he would… beat._

_Kai would always be the one that got beaten, Chenoa was left well alone to Voltaire, Kai would be the one most important._

_As his son had died, Kai would inherit the empire that Hiwatari, hence all of the studying of business that Kai had to always endure. Chenoa would never inherit the empire, she was a woman. The old customs that the family had still remained and would always remain._

"_You think I don't provide you with enough, you get education before your times…"_

_Voltaire moved round his table and shifted towards Kai…_

"_Food on the table in front of you…"_

_He stood in front of Kai and looked down; Kai's head was faced to the floor, a mercy sort of pose._

"_I provide you with enough; possessions are an add-on to your life. I don't want to spoil you"_

"_I know… I'm sorry… I'll go now" Kai said speaking with fear._

"_I think it's best to Kai. You wouldn't want me to lose my temper… would you?"_

_Kai didn't take a second glance, he made it out the room.

* * *

_

"Brooklyn?"

"Yeah…?"

Brooklyn's head shifted and he smiled as he saw what was above Julia's head.

In the middle of the shopping centre where Julia stood was mistletoe. Its green leaves seemed to shine as light grazed its tips.

"Any excuse huh?" Brooklyn joked.

Julia and Brooklyn's lips glided across one another as their shopping bags pressed up against each other.

Brooklyn and Julia looked down and sighed.

"We'll have to finish it later…" Brooklyn said as he sighed looking at their bags. They had presents for most people apart from a couple and they wanted surprises for each other as well.

Breaking apart, they settled for holding hands as their minds crossed back to shopping.

"I can't think of what to get Kai, any ideas?" Julia asked.

"Well, I don't know what he really likes, a gig but that is too elaborate methinks. What about something for his guitar… a new strap…?" Brooklyn questioned.

"One with fire!" Julia added.

"Perfect" Brooklyn said happily.

* * *

"Maxie, you said you'd help and… all you are doing is putting tinsel on your head…" Mariam said with a smile.

When Max was around, she couldn't help but smile. She felt strongly about him and simply adored his presence that had now become so attached to.

"But it's fun!" Max pouted.

"See!" Max said again as he put some tinsel around Mariam's neck and kissed her lightly.

"Merry Christmas Mariam!" Max said happily.

"It's not even Christmas yet Max…" Mariam said.

"But it's good to get some Christmas cheer though, right?"

"I suppose…"

"If there was a line for this, thought I can manage it…"

"Don't say it! I am not like that. It's just we're going round Kai's and I don't know him that well…" Mariam drifted off.

"Go figure that he would invite everyone round. Too much egg nog must have malfunctioned his brain or something but Tyson and Hilary will be there… don't worry about it Mariam" Max said as he took the tinsel off his head.

"Now I can take you seriously…" Mariam joked.

"You could anyway…" Max said raising an eyebrow.

"Barely" Mariam said sticking her tongue out.

* * *

"You sure accommodating for everyone at Christmas Kai?" Chenoa asked.

"Well, we'll be fine" Kai replied as he grabbed a can of coke from the fridge.

"We?" Chenoa blinked.

"Joke. I'll be cooking." Kai said.

"Everyone invited?" Chenoa asked.

"Of course" Kai replied as he took a swig of his coke.

"Even Alycia?" Chenoa questioned as Kai coughed and put down his coke.

Chenoa thought nothing of it and still stared at Kai for the question.

"Yeah… that reminds me" He said as he made his way to the door to which Chenoa followed.

"I'm going out" Kai said as he glanced back to see Chenoa smile brightly.

"Then I'll invite some friends round" Chenoa said.

"Sure, whatever" Kai replied as he shut the door.

Chenoa began the process of a girls night in as she started to phone around everyone. Once again she would be out her latest friend Alycia, she had another engagement.

"You're not giving a twirl?" Tala asked.

"I'm not some model Tala…" Jessica replied as he looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm not! Well I don't date a worthless rock star and snort heroin but for the looks I certainly would say…" Jessica said.

"Yeah" Tala finished as she smiled.

"Shall we Madam?" Tala said as he held out of his hand and she took it.

Their destination was a restaurant, a posh fancy sort of place where gentleman and ladies could eat dinner, drink wine and have a jolly good time. The name of it was Chez Madame.

Jessica and Tala were guided to their table when a streak of dark blue hair captured Tala's attention.

Tala stopped dead on the spot making Jessica look back and join him.

"What are…?" Jessica began.

"Kai… is a stud…?" Tala smirked.

"Alycia…?" Jessica murmured.

"Excuse me but your table is this way…" the waiter said impatiently.

"We'll have one over there, we know them two" Tala said as Jessica hit him in the arm.

"What did I do?" Tala said as he moaned and rubbed his arm.

"There is such a thing as alone time" Jessica said through gritted teeth but Tala was already being lead to the nearest table to Kai by the waiter.

"I would really like you to join me and well… everyone for Christmas dinner, that's if you want to of course…" Kai said as he poked his fork round his food awkwardly.

"Of course I would, that would be great… Tala…" Alycia murmured.

"Tala…?" Kai repeated.

"But I was going to surprise you Kai, you gone and just ruined it now…" Tala joked.

Jessica mouthed an apology to Alycia and then to Kai but he didn't meet her gaze fully.

He glanced away from his situation. Why did he have to be here of all times?

The waiter brought the table closest to Kai and Alycia to the side of them.

"Oh this is cosy" Tala said as he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kai said angrily.

"Now, now some would say you are not pleased to see me" Tala said again as Alycia looked at Kai.

His eyes weren't conveying the same emotion, they just were. Back a minute ago, there was this sparkle, admit a little awkward sparkle but now there was anger.

"Tala…" Jessica started but he caught her off.

"When did you first start going out?" Tala questioned towards Kai but Alycia answered.

"This is our second date…"

"Oh I see…" Tala said as a kick came from Jessica, he glanced to her and she frowned at him.

"What?" Tala said annoyed.

"This is why you did it…"

Everyone's attention shifted towards Kai, Jessica and Alycia looked towards each other and shrugged as Tala frowned.

"Why you came over, to poke fun at me. Is that right Tala?" Kai said as he glared at Tala.

"To make fun of what?" Tala said half-heartedly.

"To make fun of me going out with someone, that is a difficult concept for me to grasp, isn't that what you always say to the others. Kai, he keeps himself to himself. Everyone leaves him alone right?" Kai said as he dropped his fork to the plate.

"But maybe I don't want to be on my own anymore. Maybe I don't want to be the person who everyone think is going to be alone, maybe I want to be different. I want to change; I want Alycia to be proud to call me her boyfriend…"

"I am proud" Alycia said as Kai turned to her.

"Proud of you; I have a strong feeling that tells me to stay with you, I want to be there for you Kai. I'll be the person there, you won't be alone anymore, I promise…" Alycia said as she stood up.

Kai stood up as well as Alycia took his hand and she winked to Jessica who smiled.

"You are not staying Miss?" The waiter questioned.

"No but the dinner was lovely, our friend the red haired guy said he'd pay our bill though isn't that nice?" Alycia said as she walked off with Kai hand in hand.

As they made it out of the restaurant, Kai laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alycia asked.

"How come when we go out, we never pay for food?" Kai asked.

"Luck" Alycia said with a smile.

"I'm lucky to have you in my life Alycia…" Kai replied.

"Tala, you idiot…" Jessica said as Tala was about to protest when the waiter interrupted.

"It's very nice of you to pay for your friends food Sir"

"Say what?" Tala said as Jessica tried her best not to laugh.

"Pay for their bill" The waiter repeated before he walked off to get menus.

"That…" Tala began.

"Out of order" Jessica said quickly.

"What?" Tala said as he blinked.

"Attitude, Tala. When you learn to grow up, give me a call" Jessica said as she walked out.

"Jessica!" Tala shouted but she didn't listen.

The night had certainly fallen, lamps lit up the park as a lone person sat on the bench, a cigarette hung loosely from his hand as his eyes fell upon a picture.

A picture of a woman, short red hair lit up the happiness that was already present in her face.

He turned the picture over and read like he had done so many times, the message that was there.

_I'll always be here Bryan, I promise. I love you _

Bryan threw the cigarette away and he flickered his lighter.

A small stream of fire came up from the lighter and he held the picture just above it.

He wanted to burn it, he needed to burn it. Love didn't exist for him, it was a foolish idea that she had imprisoned in his head, she wouldn't have left him. She wouldn't have left him…

"You still carry that picture around?"

"What's it to you… Tala?" Bryan sneered.

"Nothing…" Tala said as he began to walk off.

"Tala, love doesn't exist. It's a fantasy" Bryan shouted as Tala walked off.

A/N I know it's not aslong as the others but I hoped it was till good enough. A new chapter should be along as soon as possible and then I'll focus on my other fictions specifically ALL of my Brooklyn ones which could take a while XD I couldn't resist adding the BrooklynJulia moment, it's like a just because thing.

Thanks for reading.

Please leave a review.

FlamesOfFury


	12. May Your Christmas Be Fluffy

A/N I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and here is the 12th chapter of LOVE. I have decided just to keep updating this until this has finished rather than go back and forth skipping between fictions all the time. This way this will get finished faster and readers won't have to wait until I update… which might be a while knowing me, damn you college!

Dedication- SUKISYO because she drew something for me for my Christmas presents so therefore this chapter is dedicated towards her.

Thanks to the reviews from Sugar911, Astera Snape, SUKISY0, Lamanth, MoonWarrior12, lil' angelgrl and BloodyShadows

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade. I also don't own the OCs Chenoa who is the property of Go stick your head in a toilet and Alycia who is the property of SUKISYO.

Read and review.

* * *

**Chapter XII-May Your Christmas Be Fluffy**

"Love doesn't exist Tala. It's just a fantasy!"

"A fantasy," Tala mimicked.

Tala was lying down on Brooklyn's couch, his head upside down as he watched Brooklyn and Julia putting presents into a carrier bag, Tala's was all on the side, well his and Jessica's. Jessica hadn't called him since he and Jessica had seen Kai and Alycia on a date.

"She called me an idiot!" Tala stated, his voice getting louder and louder.

"I mean that's what she said an immature idiot,"

"Aw, I always thought you were a _cute_ immature idiot" Brooklyn mocked as he finished putting the presents in the bag, Julia smiled at Brooklyn's joke towards Tala as he groaned and got himself up.

"Very funny Brooklyn" Tala said half-heartedly as he picked up his bag.

"Anyway we had better get going to Kai's" Brooklyn stated as he glanced over to the clock.

"Oh joy," Tala murmured.

"What's with you?" Julia moaned. "It's Christmas! Come on Brookie! Tell him,"

Brooklyn grinned as he leaned his head onto Julia's. "It sure is Julia, have you been a good girl this year?"

Tala's eyebrows picked up and he coughed. "Excuse me while I ran on your foreplay but Kai's, this Christmas thing? Season of good will and all that, let's go. You two lovebirds can finish up later"

Julia and Brooklyn blushed as they said not another word and picked up their bags which were bursting full of presents and walked out of the kitchen.

"By the way Brooklyn? That was so lame," Tala joked as he got kicked by Julia on the way out.

"Hey!" Tala complained as he, Brooklyn and Julia made in down the corridor, it seemed Brooklyn and Julia had gotten over their embarrassment and were now holding hands.

Tala sighed, he wondered why couldn't he be like… well Brooklyn. Since he could remember it was always Tala and Brooklyn, Brooklyn seemed to be fading away from him. They all seemed to; even Kai in Tala's words was now getting off his high horse and finding a love.

In a way he envied Brooklyn, he could see that both Brooklyn and Julia were madly in love with each other, their eyes couldn't lose track of each other, their hands seemed to be glued together, it would be only a matter of time when they moved in together.

He and Jessica had not much luck since they had started, perhaps he couldn't find love? Was he destined to spend it alone? Was what Bryan had said true? Because of his past was he unable to find love?

Tala now had mixed feeling towards Jessica and was doubting the way he felt about her.

Before long they had arrived at Kai's house where everyone already was waiting for the next arrivals.

"Merry Christmas!" Brooklyn said as he was greeted by Chenoa who smiled and swept them in quickly as the cold began to drift in.

"The only thing that is wrong with Christmas is the winter" Chenoa commented as she was followed by Tala into the living room.

Brooklyn and Julia glanced to each other and blushed, remembering what he had said before Brooklyn was cringing about what it must have sounded like to the woman he loved.

"About before," Brooklyn began but he was cut off as Julia silenced him with her lips, before quickly breaking apart.

"It's ok-" Julia began but she was caught off as Jessica greeted them with a graceful smile.

"I wondered what was taking you so long and now I know," She murmured as Julia and Brooklyn exchanged looks.

"You were sorting out the presents but come on everyone has got to exchange things, not just you two" Jessica continued as she led Brooklyn and Julia into the living room where Tala had now positioned himself next to Rei who was giving his attention more to Keira than he was to Tala.

Max and Mariam were giggling together as tinsel was now on Mariam's head instead of Max's. Tyson and Hilary were not too far away from them and Hilary was cuddled up to Tyson who was now very proud of his Santa hat on his head.

Chenoa was chatting to Alycia while noises could be heard from Kai in the kitchen.

Jessica sat down in a space away from all the couples and Julia and Brooklyn soon joined her.

"You not going to help Kai?" Tala asked to Chenoa who averted her attention away from Alycia.

"You seen Kai cook? He has to have things perfect; I'd just get in the way according to him. Anyway the way Kai does it, you'll defiantly want seconds" Chenoa said with a smile.

"Right," Tala said as he slid down on the chair he was sitting him.

"Oh don't mind him, he's in one of his moods," Jessica commented as Tala sighed from where he was.

"Umm, what do we do with the presents?" Julia asked as she presented the bag to Chenoa.

"Over there, we've decided to open them after dinner and then we'll have Christmas pudding after that, there was a bit of protest in Max and Mariam about that decision but they were over ruled" Chenoa explained.

"Dinner is served" Kai said as he entered the doorway to the living room. "Follow me to the dining room"

Everyone followed Kai and made their way into the dining room, each of the seats had the necessary things for a Christmas dinner, a plate, knives and forks, spoons and a Christmas cracker for everyone.

Each of the plate was filled with Christmas dinner and everyone couldn't resist not cracking a smile. "This looks great Kai" Alycia commented.

"Thank you Alycia" Kai said as he helped her to her seat which caused a few glances to each other but they merely dismissed it.

After everyone had finished, the crackers began to be pulled. "I'm going win, Maxie!" Mariam commented as she held out her cracker for Max to pull. In doing so, Mariam won who gloated at Max who merely smiled at her and she put on her hat that came with the cracker.

"I know how you hate to lose Tyson so I'll make it easy for you "Hilary joked as Tyson just simply rolled her eyes. Tyson beat Hilary who just shrugged it off and commented that was what she had meant to do, she went easy on him.

"Alycia," Kai said to her and she glanced over to him.

She left out a small laugh and pulled his cracker with him, Alycia won it and smiled at her win but she knew Kai had let her win, she just knew it.

"I say presents" Max said as everyone had a hat on even Tala who pulled one with Jessica, he hadn't said much to her apart from the initial offering towards her for her to pull his cracker.

"I agree" Mariam piped in as they got up and gave thanks to Kai who just nodded to them both.

Everyone got into the living room and presents were given out.

"Thanks, this will look great" Kai commented as a small smile grew on his face as he saw Brooklyn and Julia's present. Brooklyn and Julia smiled to him as he turned his attention to more of his presents.

Kai got threw his presents rather quickly; it was easy to see that everyone had just gotten him accessories for his guitar. New plectrums, guitar books, a tuner which he gave his thanks to, he then saw who his last two presents from and he glanced over to her.

"Go on" Alycia said.

Kai opened the first one from Alycia and was stunned. A sharp and smart suit was there, along with cufflings. "I think it will look good on you, then again everything always does," Alycia commented.

"Thank you Alycia" Kai said as he looked towards his final present when Alycia gave out a giggle and cuddled up to him but he didn't move away in fact he embraced her, something Julia picked up on.

"What did I tell you, didn't I say that they like each other. You could so tell by the way they looked each other in Music that time" Julia said to Brooklyn.

"I haven't noticed…" Brooklyn said as he stared towards them. "… but my attention goes to you Julia. How would I?" He said as Julia ruffled his hair. "Man, you look so cute when you say that"

"You mean I don't always look cute?" Brooklyn said as he faked a shock and put his hand over his mouth.

"Who said you didn't?" Julia said sticking out her tongue.

"I couldn't resist this one, it just reminded me of you so I brought it" Alycia said as Kai opened it. The present that reminded Alycia of Kai was a phoenix plushie, a small phoenix plushie who had a shade of red that graced it perfectly.

"Aaawww! That's so cute!" Chenoa said as she hurried over. "Oh…" Chenoa said trailing off as Alycia saw that Kai was hugging Kai and Kai was smiling, his face had never been brighter and she only came to one conclusion and she declared it to the whole room. "Kai and Alycia are going out!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Jessica said laughing as she came over, Tala stared when she saw his presents left there and looked down towards hers. A gold wristband which had the inscription _I love you_

Tala's eyes trailed away towards Rei and Keira who were exchanging presents to each other and kisses of thank you each time they got one even if they weren't even from their respective other!

"We see these two when we went out the other night, they were on a date, me and Tala just happened to be at the same restaurant, isn't that right Tala?" Jessica said as she drifted her voice towards Tala.

"That's right, Jess" Tala said as he picked up his present and walked over.

"Jessica?" Tala said as she turned and saw the presents, as she opened it. She saw a sparkling necklace and smiled and hugged Tala who hugged back with no objection.

Bryan was wrong he thought when she was hugging him, he could feel the whole weight of the world off his shoulders and that he did love her. Those feelings he had before had now gone.

"Read the back" Tala commented as Jessica turned it over. _Forever yours_

"Lovely, just lovely" Jessica said as she gave his a kiss to represent her thanks.

"These were just a joke, I'm not even sure that you would like them" Tyson said as he shrugged and avoided Hilary's gaze.

As he saw her finish unwrapping he groaned and he turned when he heard her laughing. "Who wouldn't love these?" She said as she pushed him down and quickly began to tickle him while the others laughed.

"I love them, a heart ring which splits into two parts, who wouldn't love them?"

"I'm, ha ha ha glad you like them!" Tyson replied as he landed in a heap as he got away from Hilary's tickling.

When the night began to drift away and disappear and there was nothing left for the respective couples to cuddle up to apart from the news, they decided to go their separate ways. As everyone began to leave, they each gave a smile to the new couple.

"I knew you two would get together" Julia said as Brooklyn gave a smile to Kai.

Max and Mariam, Tyson and Hilary and Rei and Keira also nodded their approval as they left Kai's hand in hand.

"Hope you two are happy together, Merry Christmas" Tala said as he smiled towards Kai. "Thanks, Tala. Same to you" Kai replied as Chenoa giggled at Kai's sudden change of character whenever he was around Alycia.

"Lovely dinner wasn't it?" Tyson commented as they headed home.

"Glad you enjoyed it, it was nice" Hilary said agreeing. Tyson gave a smile when he saw that no-one made fun of that remark on food.

"Well this is where we head off Tyson, unless you forgot?" Rei remarked.

"Maybe he is, it doesn't matter if it means we have the place to ourselves" Keira commented.

"Actually! I do, sorry guys" Tyson joked as Hilary laughed.

"See you guys!" Jessica, Julia, Brooklyn and Tala chorused.

"Bye!" Max and Mariam said to everyone as they went a different way to everyone else.

"So is Alycia staying the night?" Chenoa asked as Kai looked shocked and shot a look towards Chenoa who shut up right away. "Nah, I'd better get going," Alycia said as she lifted up Kai's arm and got up off the sofa.

"W-wait, don't go" Kai said as Chenoa moved out of the way of Kai's path.

"It's late," Alycia commented. "… we don't have to…" Kai said as he found it hard for the words to come out. "You could just stay and…"

"Kai will sleep on the sofa, you can have his bed!" Chenoa shouted from the living room. Kai reluctantly nodded his approval but Alycia seemed unsure. Chenoa then ventured out of the living room.

"It'll be alright, besides I keep a type ship, no-one is going to have sex under this house" Chenoa said in a deep voice as Alycia gave a small smile. "Sure," she said breathlessly.

"You had me worried Tala," Jessica said as she leaned on the sideboard of his kitchen while he looked over to her as he got a glass of water.

"About what?" Tala asked.

"I thought you were upset and you wouldn't come to Kai's because of what I said" Jessica said as he put down his water.

"You were right though, it was stupid of me. I was acting like an idiot" Tala said as he embraced her.

"Don't leave me…" He said quietly as he rubbed her back.

Jessica didn't say a word; she just hugged him and held back her tears. For some reason, Tala sounded upset and from his words, feared that she would leave.

"Julia," Brooklyn said as she lifted her body up and looked over the sofa. "I have another present for you…"

Julia looked surprised and they agreed on a set limit of presents as they didn't want to go mad on spending things. "But we…" Julia began. "That doesn't matter, this is what matters" Brooklyn said as he held out his hand in a clenched fist.

"Lay out your hand" Brooklyn said as Julia did so. "It's a key," Julia said. "A key to my apartment," Brooklyn said as he looked at her for an answer.

"I'd love to move in with you!" She said happily as she jumped up onto Brooklyn but Brooklyn was expecting it and he fell down on the sofa with Julia on top of him, they watched the key land on the chair next to the sofa safely.

"Thank god that's still in one piece, we don't want to lose that" Brooklyn commented.

"Let's celebrate," Julia whispered against his lips as she leaned in and kissed him gently.

Brooklyn deepened the kiss as he rolled her over so he was on top. He trailed his tongue over her lip as their heads moved to deepen the kiss further. Julia allowed Brooklyn's tongue passage as he picked he up and they moved each other along the floor, all the while lips still locked together.

They got to the door of Brooklyn's room when they stopped kissing.

"Brooklyn…"

"Julia…"

"I want you," they said together as they entered the room and closed the door in a hurried slam…

* * *

A/N Okay you can pretty much guess what is about to happen next from where I left off. This is a fairly small chapter and I just wanted to update the Christmas part before it stops being Christmas.

With the hints of sex and mentions of it. This has therefore gone up to M as I didn't want someone going oh it's unrated, let's report it or whatever. Anyway the next chapter should be fairly quick; I'll try and write it tomorrow if I can. Oh and I just love the title, don't you? XD

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review after you have read this.

FlamesOfFury


	13. Everyday I Love You Less & Less

A/N Apologies a thousand! Thanks for being so patient with this chapter. As usual, work from college and what not.

Anyway thanks to the reviews from: SUKISY0, Deep Zero X23, XxPANICItzChelsxX, Astera Snape, lil' angelgrl, Sugar911, Crazy Daisy, BloodyShadows and GAH11.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter XIII-Everyday I Love You Less & Less

"Yeah, I'll get right on that…" Brooklyn said as he lay his head down on the brown library table, papers were spread across the table and he sighed as he looked across at the paper that he was working on. A couple of paragraphs were on the paper as he felt a hand ruffle through his orange spiky hair.

"I know its tough Brook, it's worth it…" Julia stated as she took a seat down next to him. "I've done research on Avril for our Music presentation; you don't have to worry about that…"

"I know," Brooklyn said shaking his head in dismay. "Sorry, thanks for doing that,"

"It's fine," Julia said planting a kiss on his forehead. "It's fine," Julia repeated.

"It's just this English essay I have to finish, you can go home if you like" Brooklyn said turning to her completely, pen still poised in his fingers.

"Home…" Julia said as she moved some of his hair away his eyes. "Home, I love the sound of that, you know? Two months since Christmas and all that…"

"And I couldn't think of a roommate I'd rather be with," Brooklyn said as he sighed happily.

"I could help you with it," Julia said.

"Nah, I just wouldn't feel right taking your time away from you," Brooklyn said as he tapped the pen with the paper.

"My time is your time. Your time is my time. Come on, let's take a look," Julia said as Brooklyn sighed knowing that he wouldn't win now. "Sure," Brooklyn replied as Julia took the paper and glanced over it. Brooklyn stared at her, taking in all her beauty and felt mesmerized by her.

* * *

"You seem distant Tala…" Jessica whispered as Tyson, Hilary, Rei and Keira were at Tyson and Rei's apartment. The six had decided upon a film, The Sixth Sense and were now watching it as they cuddled up to each other.

"I have something on my mind…" Tala whispered back. Jessica glanced over to him as his eyes still were fixed on the movie.

"You mind sharing or…?" Jessica said as she still stared at him. Tala sighed, knowing that he had to share what he knew with someone else. It was obvious from the meeting he had with Bryan that he was still a little hung up on her.

"Come on," Tala slightly snarled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room to a slightly sceptical Tyson, Hilary, Rei and Keira.

"What was that about…?" Keira asked to no-one in particular.

"Is it just me or are they the couple that have the most trouble…?" Hilary asked Tyson who looked away. "You have to factor in Tala's past and the fact that he beat up Brook," Tyson explained as he sighed.

"Yeah, it's not like we could forget a thing like that…" Rei said as his eyes shot to Hilary who looked at him confused.

"Sorry, okay" Hilary shot back to him as Tyson cocked his head to one side to attract Hilary's wandering attention.

"I still don't completely trust him you know, what do you suppose he's talking about in there with Jessica?" Rei said as The Sixth Sense continued which now seemed to be ignored.

"But we forgave him and we are friends again…" Keira said.

"I'm not saying that I am not his friend, I just think there is something much more deeper underneath everything, why would he beat up Brooklyn so Bryan wouldn't say anything about his past? There just wouldn't work, would he expect Brooklyn to keep quiet about it?" Rei said concerned.

"Don't tell me this has something to do with Bryan again doesn't it?" Jessica sighed as she leaned on the kitchen washboard.

"It does," Tala stated as he propped his leg on the wall. "So spill," Jessica said as she looked across towards him.

"It's nothing that much really," Tala said calmly. "Enough to zone out on the movie…" Jessica put in.

"He's thinking about her, I never thought he would think of her again…" Tala said as he stared straight at the floor.

"And who is this?" Jessica questioned as she took away her position leaning on the kitchen washboard and walked forward to Tala who made no movement to come to her.

"Someone from his past…" Tala said as he looked to her and smiled slightly. "It's someone he'd rather forget, I don't know why he's still thinking about her actually… she broke his heart…"

"He has a heart…?" Jessica questioned and let out a slight chuckle. "Had" Tala said firmly.

"He had a heart," Tala said as he turned to the door handle but Jessica stopped him, slapping his hand away.

"What did you do that for?" Tala said annoyed.

"What's her name? What happened to her and Bryan?" Jessica asked again.

"I can't divulge," Tala stated simply.

"What is it with you? Do you always have to keep your past a secret?" Jessica shouted throwing her arms at Tala hitting him to prove her determination to find out about this.

"I'm keeping my past a secret to protect you! Remember the pain you felt what you find out I killed someone? Did you enjoy that? I certainly did not!" Tala screamed at her.

The Sixth Sense had now been turned on mute in the living room as the four, Tyson, Hilary, Rei and Keira listened into the raised voices that were now echoing from the kitchen.

"I didn't enjoying hearing it, I don't think anyone else did! But this isn't about you, it's Bryan! Why the hell are you protecting him?" Jessica shouted back as she run through her hands through her hair rapidly.

Rei's eyes sharpened and he glanced to Keira who nodded. Tyson sighed as he snuggled up to Hilary who was glad of the attention that her boyfriend was giving her.

"Who said I was protecting him? That's just plain stupid, it's his business to tell to people," Tala said as he folded his arms to calm himself down.

"But it was entirely alright for him to tell us about your past," Jessica said.

"Actually he just told me and Rei…" Tyson said as Hilary shook her head and took his cap off much to his displeasure and put it on her head in a slight chuckle. Tyson pouted and sighed, deciding to let her win.

Tala bit his lip and glanced sideways. "Can we just move on?" He asked.

Jessica sighed and pushed past him and slammed the kitchen door making her way out of Tyson and Rei's apartment.

Tala slammed his fist against the wall of the kitchen. "Fuck," He said under his breath.

"Why wouldn't he just say then?" Keira asked. "Why couldn't he just tell us about Bryan's past love?"

"I believe he was just going to tell Jessica, we weren't supposed to be eavesdropping…" Rei said as he sighed.

"Should we ask him about it when he comes in?" Tyson asked as he tried to grab his cap off Hilary who randomly chucked it away from her.

"Losing your cap again?" Brooklyn asked as he entered the living room with Julia in tow. Brooklyn picked up Tyson's cap and skimmed it in the air back to him. "You might want to keep a hold of that…"

Tyson nodded and put it back on his head, ruffling the back of his hair as he did it. "Max and Mariam with you?" Hilary asked as she saw Tyson stick his tongue at her from the corner of her eye.

"Nope, well we haven't seen them…" Julia said as she took a seat on the floor near the radiator. "I hate winter," She said as Brooklyn glanced around. "Jessica, Tala?" He asked to anyone willing to tell.

"In the kitchen," Rei said as he turned his attention back to the film, putting the volume back on for the rest of the movie.

"I'll get them back in then," Brooklyn said.

"Br-" Tyson began but stopped as he went out the living room. Sensing something was wrong, Julia sighed. "What's the matter now?" She asked as Keira titled her head to one side. "Where to start?"

"Hey…" Brooklyn said as he entered the kitchen. "Hey…" Tala replied with a glass of white in his hand. "Where's Jessica?" Brooklyn asked.

"I don't know…" Tala said as he took a taste of his water he had just poured. "You don't know?" Brooklyn asked confused.

"We fought, she left… seems to be the case for us lately," Tala said as he sighed.

"You're both too hot-headed for your own good… not that you are or anything…" Brooklyn said with a smile.

"Heh," Tala said as he let out a smile. "What was it about?" Brooklyn asked as Tala placed his glass down.

Tala turned to face him as Brooklyn stared at him for the answer. "I'm got stuff at my mind at the minute, Bryan is still hung up on his old girlfriend, so I was just wondering why that was…"

"Bryan has an old girlfriend…? Had a girlfriend? Yikes, I thought that guy was incapable of emotions," Brooklyn said trying to make a joke of it.

"You say that… but he was different with her, it was weird… he was like Kai is with Alycia… you know not knowing what to do with his emotions and all so they come out wrong," Tala explained.

"I think Kai and Alycia make a great couple but does Bryan still love her or something then?" Brooklyn asked intrigued.

"He's still hung up on her, the strange thing is I found about this when I made a mess of Kai's date and Jessica walked out, is this some sort of message that I'm not supposed to be loved? That I have to end up like Bryan because of what happened?"

"A sign? You've been reading your horoscopes again…?" Brooklyn asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know what I think anymore," Tala said looking away from Brooklyn. "I just don't know…"

"Who is she then?" Brooklyn asked changing the subject. "If I tell you, don't tell anyone… not even your sexy spanish senorita…" Tala said.

Brooklyn ignored the pun. "Fine, I won't, we've been keeping secrets for each for ages Tala, why would I tell anyone?"

"Okay…"

* * *

A/n Thanks for reading the thirteenth chapter, please leave a review with your thoughts. For every review, I will always review reply so feel free to ask any questions.

Thanks for reading.


	14. Go Ahead

A/N This will be the first of two updates that LOVE will have in the next couple of days. It will either be on Valentine's Day itself or a few days after. I now have a natural plot progression in my head that this story so it will now just be a matter of time as to when I can update this. After the two updates this month, I will try really hard to update something a month just to keep my creative thoughts going.

Thanks to the reviews from: SUKISY0, Sugar911, Deep Zero, Astera Snape, MasterDevilBlade, MasterDranzer, personne du monde and lil' angelgrl.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade. I also don't own the OCs Chenoa who is the property of Go stick your head in a toilet and Alycia who is the property of SUKISYO.

Read and review.

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Go Ahead**

I thought I was done taking things into account and putting into perspective not that all the exams had gone by, my last school year was finally being wrapped up to being finished in May and I couldn't wait to finally have some time off but despite the fact that Tala had told me about Bryan and his girlfriend a couple of months ago did not diminish the fact that it was still plaguing my mind.

I'd been sneaking glances at Bryan now and again whenever I saw him around the grounds, Tala would always seem to get my attention away from him and ask me some sort of obvious question like what we have next period.

This didn't bring up too much attention from anyone else in the group since this would normally be a question normally asked. Our group had seemed to get even bigger since Christmas and all those different events during the last few months as we all started going to clubs or bowling together, Kai sometimes declined leaving Alycia feeling a little low but we always did our bets to cheer her up.

Most of what Tala had said and done was never spoken of again and I focused most of my attention on Julia and my studies. My living with Julia didn't seem to be causing much of a fuss apart from the rent which was sometimes a struggle depending on how many gigs we had in that month.

Julia had found a job in a flower stall in the local market and enjoyed working with the people there, I had promised to find a job when this year had ended and then try and get a part time job in the summer holidays.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooklyn sighed gently; he rubbed his eyes slowly and blinked trying to wake himself up. The room was still dark meaning that the sun hadn't come out yet and he was right. It was pretty early in the morning; it wasn't even 5 o clock yet. He glanced over to Julia who was sleeping beside him silently sleeping and laid back down so as not to wake her.

Though they slept in the same bed, their relationship hadn't gone any further since Christmas; they had talked about it and decided that if they wanted to do it again they would both decide when the time was right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I… can't believe you talked me into this…" Max moaned lagging behind Mariam's march through the park. "It's not even light yet," He added as Mariam turned around and clapped her hands together. "Then you had better wake up and quit complaining then! Until you have seen a sunrise you haven't lived, Maxie".

Max scratched his hair and yawned. "Is this a good spot now then?" He asked as he followed Mariam up a hill. "Almost," She said nodding. "Almost."

Stopping still in her tracks at the top of the hill, she sat down and patted the grass next to her inviting Max to sit down next to her. "Oh good," Max said quietly as he sat himself down with a sigh of relief. Mariam shushed him and shook her head, "Give it a few more minutes and we'll see it, the wake up call earlier will be worth it, for this sight."

"Okay," Max replied. Mariam smiled as Max had settled down next to her, his arm around her shoulder as she and Max looked up to the sky. "It better be" Max said looking at her and gently nudging her head with his.

"Gah, such a mood killer!" Mariam said playfully pushing his shoulder with her hand. Max chuckled as Mariam went back to her original position waiting for the sun to rise. And as Brooklyn watched the sun appear ever so slightly more through his curtains, Max and Mariam saw it for themselves holding each other in their arms as they did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei woke to his alarm clock buzzing and sat it up immediately bashing the snooze button as his did. He tossed himself back down and rose again getting himself out of bed. Yawning, he opened his door to hear something he thought he would never hear.

It could swear that it was Tyson singing. Tyson singing in a high voice in the kitchen. With a shocked look on his face, Rei peered round and couldn't help laugh as Tyson danced around in a comic fashion. His eyes closed and his headphones firmly in place as he tossed his head around to the music. "Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight!" He wailed.

Rei burst out laughing and cleared his throat as he made his way to Tyson's line of sight until he finally saw he was there looking at him. When Tyson did realise that Rei was looking at him, his whole body jumped back and he slipped over and fell to the floor.

"I didn't… didn't realise you were there…" Tyson stuttered as he picked himself up and shaking the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. "Clearly," Rei stated folding his arms.

"Eep," Tyson whispered. "Does Hilary know of your… moves?" Rei asked smugly.

"Heh, I was caught up in the moment. It is not that big of a deal you know," Tyson said giving a smile to Rei.

"Well, if it isn't that big of a deal…" Rei said turning to go out of the room. "You wouldn't mind if I tell Hilary about it…" Rei said with a smile. "How about we don't mention it? I'm sure I'm embarrassing enough…" Tyson replied.

"Okay…" Rei said. "Just tidy the apartment for a fortnight," He added as he left the room to get ready for school. Tyson poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down straight away. He nodded to himself and dried his mouth on a nearby towel before heading off to his room to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson had been let off the hook as Rei didn't say anything about his singing. The gang had decided on all going to an event that Bakauten High School was putting on for its students. It was a sort of a prom specifically for the 14th of February, Valentine's Day.

Considering they would all be going on separate dates or events, the unanimous decision was to come to the event and have a good time. The head teacher had already explained that there would be no alcohol but it didn't bother them too much.

"At least there will be no people making out in closets or anything," Chenoa said with a smirk trying to goad Kai to say something but he just stayed quiet. "Closets are too public right Kai?" Hilary joked.

Kai just closed his eyes and ignored the chances to try and get him embarrassed or in a position which he felt was awkward. "We're going right?" He said turning to Alycia. "Yeah," She said a bit taken back.

"Are you alright?" Julia asked Brooklyn quietly whilst the others talked. "Oh I'm just great," Brooklyn said bringing his fingers over her hand lightly. "You just seem a little bit… well distracted. If it's about the exams, I'm sure you will be fine, I helped right?"

"You did. I guess I am worrying over nothing." Brooklyn nodded.

Bryan perched againsta nearby wall overhead everyone talking and nodded. "Valentine's Day Prom it is then…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks for reading this chapter, please leave a review with your thoughts. For every review, I will always review reply so feel free to ask any questions.

Thanks for reading.


	15. Valentine’s Prom

A/N As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I added another chapter on Valentine's Day, it does have some angst but this is a basis that will form the basis of future chapter. It does however have enough fluff to make you smile on this day. We all like that. ;)

Now that I have gotten back into writing fan fiction again, I hope to find some time to write more much more often, I have missed it.

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade. I also don't own the OCs Chenoa who is the property of Go stick your head in a toilet and Alycia who is the property of SUKISYO.

Please read and leave a review with your thoughts, I always respond to each review I get so feel free to ask any questions.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter XV: Valentine's Prom**

"You almost finished playing that?"

Rei looked up from his bass guitar still holding it in place ready to start up again at any minute. "Is it bothering you much?"" He asked as he looked down to his guitar and then back up again emitting a smile as he did so. "It's very loud," Keira said cocking her head to one side rolling her eyes.

"That's the power of bass honey…" Rei stated chuckling. "I know, I was just coming in to see I'm going home. I've already said it to Tyson and Hilary so I thought I should say it to you too," She said as he nodded understanding.

"You okay?" She asked squinting her eyes trying to get a read on him. "Oh, I'm fine. I'll meet you later for this prom thing at school." He replied looking down at his bass again checking his strings.

She let out a short sigh. "I feel that we don't talk as much as we used to do. Is that whole thing with Mariah?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and them moving strands of hair out of her sight. "Because I hardly ever lose my temper like that," She added.

"Nothing like that," Rei said shaking his head and placing his bass against his wall. "It's just I'm embarrassed… and worried to say that I haven't really gotten you anything for Valentine's Day…" He said putting his hands in his pocket and bracing himself for what she might say next.

"You're silly," She put getting a quick kiss off him while he sighed a sigh of relief. "It's just some sort of holiday, we don't need any constrictions of dates or gestures to show our love. This prom with everyone and… you should do fine enough."

She gave him a hug as to which he returned. He squeezed her a little tighter to him before releasing her and brought his hand up to her cheek. "It's settled then…" He said before his kissed her again.

She broke it off and made her way to the door. "I'll meet you there then," She said holding her hand up to show a wave. "See you soon," Rei breathed as she closed the door with a smile.

I guess I have been sort of distant lately from here. I'm just keeping a close eye on Tala still. I'm still not entirely sure that he is trustworthy. He still acts a little suspicious and although he is still hanging around with Jessica. They don't seem to be smiling as much as they used to and this whole thing was ages ago.

Rei scratched his hair and decided the best thing to do was to just worry about himself and his relationship since Keira had sensed a change in him which was making her doubt him and them being together. "Better get ready," He told himself seeing as he would probably be the one that would be hurrying up Tyson when it came to the time of setting out for school.

Rei put on some smart clothes but was still casual enough to keep some of his original dress style, making his way to the living room; he shook his head and brushed his hair back trying to absorb what he was seeing. "You are already ready?" He asked Tyson who was already in some smart trousers and a shirt with his hand around Hilary who was wearing a rather elegant dress.

"Two surprises in the last couple of days then Tyson?" Rei said trying to gain some sort of composure back. Tyson laughed and held onto Hilary who was smiling smugly.

"That won't work; I've already told Hilary…" Tyson began proudly. "… of your love for the KC and the Sunshine Band?" Rei asked quickly. "That's the way I like it," Tyson said before cracking up at Rei who had his hand on his face trying to get rid of his embarrassment.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh you're early!" Chenoa exclaimed as she opened the door to Alycia. "I am?"" She asked looking worried but Chenoa laughed and smiled bringing Alycia back to being relatively calm.

"I'm kidding, we're both ready… well Kai has just got to come down stairs…" Chenoa said and soon enough had those words left her mouth. Kai came down the stairs in a tux now less.

Alycia suddenly felt a little underdressed since she wore a t-shirt and a small jacket over the top of that with a slightly smart skirt. "You look…" Kai began as he stopped just in front of her. "Good…" Chenoa put in.

"No." Kai stated closing his eyes. "Great,"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tala looked across the school hall as he and Jessica arrived, they were much earlier than they expected to be. They had both walked much faster together than usual, they had barely spoke to each other only little snippets of a conversation now and again. "Oh, there is Max and Mariam…" Jessica said as she brought Tala and herself over to them.

Max and Mariam were already dancing as were some other couples but compared to what Max and Mariam were doing, dancing wasn't really a word. Mariam's zany nature seemed to have affected Max somewhat as their arms which were holding each other as they flailed around to the tune of Elton John's I'm Still Standing which had also brought some of the teachers onto the dance floor showing off their moves.

And as the song broke into the chorus saying its chorus, Max and Mariam mouthed the "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" to each other smiling brightly to each other.

"Let's move over there," Jessica stated. "Well said," Tala said as he smiled to her. As they made their way to a quiet part of the hall. He nodded to himself before he moved his hand over to hold hers. "Let's not be distant with each other now, huh?" He said kissing her hand. "Sure," She said lovingly.

Not too long later, the song had finished and Max and Mariam made their way over to Tala and Jessica who couldn't help but now crack a smile. "You should have joined in," Mariam said breathing showing that she was a little tired after that number. "Maybe later," Jessica said over the new song that had begun playing.

"The hall scrubs up pretty good," Tyson said nodding as he entered with Hilary and Rei and Keira followed them in. Seeing Tala, Max, Mariam and Jessica in a corner, they made their way round people who were talking and people who were dancing to meet up them.

The Valentine's Day prom had now come into full spring since the headmaster Mr. Davies made his way onto the stage at the front of the hall. "Can I have everyone's attention please" He called over the microphone.

"Just in time," breathed Chenoa as the headmaster continued. "As you can see we have decorated the hall to try and give off a very Valentine's theme." He said as he motioned for them to look up.

He was right, the hall which often looked dull with the contrasting browns and blacks with a few art displays on some notice boards scattered around the hall. Today however red banners were attached across the ceiling, tables had been set up with various refreshments and per the headmaster's request there was no alcohol.

There was several tables on the other side of the dance floor which were mostly occupied by students sitting down.

"We would prefer you not to wander around the school and cause trouble, the night will be focused inside this hall, there will be zero tolerance for troublemakers which is why as a precaution, there will be teachers near the exits and we will keep an eye on what you are doing…"

Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Mr. Davies nodded and folded his arms behind his back. "Then now, you can enjoy the rest of the evening."

As everyone clapped and understood the rules to the evening, the music came back on and the prom started up again. "Screw the rules, I have an idea," Tala mused to himself. A small smirk came across Kai's face as he, Chenoa and Alycia made their way over now that Mr. Davies had finished his speech.

"Try not to caught this time, Ivanov" Kai stated folding his arms. "It'll just be a little distraction or something like that, to keep them guessing." He replied. "It'll be easy,"

"Wish I had your confidence," Max said. "Ill just stay out of this whole thing," He added. "… Sure," Tala put nodding thinking that he could do this all by himself anyway.

It was time he had gotten back to his roots anyway, now that everything was out I the happen and the backlash of everything seemed to have faded out. He wanted them to see he was over it as well and that he wanted things to be like they were before.

"You got this one then?" Rei said getting Tala's attention away from his thoughts. "Oh yeah…" Tala confirmed. "Good," Rei replied as he and Keira headed over to the refreshment tables.

"Hey Rei," Brooklyn said cheerfully with Julia in tow. "Hey, glad you could make it," Keira added with a smile as she leaned on Rei whose new job as a leaning post didn't seemed to bother him.

"You look great guys." Keira added as Julia did a little twirl in her dress to show off.

"Yet there is no compliment for your boyfriend on how he looks… on Valentine's Day as well," Rei said playfully.

"We'll leave you to it," Julia said as they passed them by.

Max and Mariam were now back on the dance floor and were a little more relaxed with the dancing than they were previously. Tala glanced over to them and then looked at all the teachers in the room, he was thinking of the best possible way to slip out.

"This is going to be a good one," Tala said to Jessica who shook her head and rolled her eyes. "God help me," She complained as she tapped him on the shoulder. "Dance with me first before you set your plan in motion…"

"You wouldn't happen to be making fun of me would you?" Tala said as he led her over to where Julia and Brooklyn were already dancing. They greeted each other with a nice smile even Julia who had been a bit weary in the past of Tala and Jessica.

Tyson, Hilary, Kai, Chenoa and Alycia had made their way to one of the tables and were each having a drink before they began to dance. Kai hadn't said much on the subject but he had already begun to become the subject of some of Chenoa's jokes.

"I'll dance," He stated finally making her stop in her tracks. "I will…" He added to Alycia who nodded giving her smile. Her eyes met his and Hilary leaned on the table sighing happily at the display.

"We need more moments like that Tyson…" Hilary said as she admired Kai for showing a sensitive side, well as sensitive as Kai could get. "Fine," He said folding his arms and turned his attention on her opening his eyes wide seriously cupping his face on his hand which was leaning on the table.

"I meant like this…" She said as she ignored his taunt and brought him close to her. Tyson sensed that she wasn't in the mood for a match of wits and taunts so he pulled away slowly and pressed his lips against hers. "I see what you mean," He deduced.

"Good." Hilary said ruffling his hair up.

Tala smiled. "I'll be a couple of minutes max," He said holding Jessica's hands. "I just need you to take Brook and Julia over to Mariam and Max and persuade them to dance like they did last time. Join in if you have too…"

"Aren't you a little old for pranks Tala?" Jessica said seriously. "You are never too old for pranks Jess" He gently kissed her. "It'll spice things up for sure,"

She sighed heavily before giving in. "Fine,"

* * *

Tala made his way to the corner of the room wading his way through the crowd of couples. Jessica had begun to speak to Brooklyn and Julia and not to long after were making their way through the crowd towards Max and Mariam. As Tala watched from afar, he realised that this would have to be his last prank.

It really had to be, he had to become a lot more serious and show more depth of himself to Jessica and not to go to Brooklyn in confidence when he wanted to speak about things. He was moving on from his talks with Brooklyn anyway, he had been going round less and less and either practising with the band with Brooklyn or going out on double dates with members of the group.

Tala's eyes fixed on the first part of his plan as Max, Mariam and Jessica dancing began to descend into the original madness of I'm Still Standing. As Julia, then Brooklyn joined in, the crowd of other dancers began to take notice of the silly dancing and some began to do their own impressions of the take.

As the teachers from the door began to take notice and walk over, Tala saw his chance and slipped out of the hall. His mind whirring with possibilities now, his mind drew to one conclusion. He hoped he was right as he turned down the corridor and then went to the right.

Smiling as he knew he was nearly there, he stopped in his tracks as his plan had been done before him. The lights went off and he heard the air conditioning stop. He stood still and looked around trying to think as to what to do next.

Since he was heading to the caretaker's room to turn off the power to spice things up, he decided to press on and see who had beaten him to it.

As the lights went off in the hall, the dancing stopped immediately and Kai and Alycia who were just about to get up and dance, sat back down and waited to see what was going to play out. "Calm down!" Mr. Davies shouted before the hall went into a panic.

He motioned the caretaker who was making his way to him to go and check out what had happened who nodded at his order and began to make his way through the people who were now standing still waiting for answers.

"This was his plan?" Jessica whispered.

As Tala pushed through some double doors, he saw a figure in front of him. It was dark so he couldn't see the face. "Who goes there?!" Tala snapped.

"Guess who?"

Tala snarled much to the figure's amusement. Then there was some noises and raised voices and as Tala turned to guess how far they were away from him. He heard something else as he heard footsteps move away from him. He was running and leaving him to take the fall!

"Bryan!" Tala snapped quietly as be began to run after him but a slam of the door of behind him and a light beaming on the back of his head made him stop in his tracks.

"There is no only one person in this school who such an appropriate hairstyle… Mr Ivanov,"

Tala turned and held his hands up. "Mr. Davies…" He said disappointingly.

"I was framed," Tala added.

Back at the hall, a cheer erupted as the lights came back on and Jessica looked worryingly around. She hadn't explained the whole details as to why she had asked them to dance the way they did.

"Attention!"

Everyone turned around as they saw Mr. Davies at the front of the hall. "The Valentine's Day prom is being cancelled effective immediately. One individual though their little display just then was comical so because of there misjudgement."

"You will all pay the price, go home please." This brought on some jeers and moans from the crowd but Mr. Davies soon quieted them down. "Go home now!"

Jessica ran her hands from her air and growled. 'Some Valentine's Day this is' She thought.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to dance," Kai said as he and Alycia walked side by side away from the school. Chenoa was a bit in front behind a fuming Jessica, Tyson and Hilary, Rei and Keira and Max and Mariam.

Julia and Brooklyn brought up the rear.

Jessica hadn't explained or mentioned what Tala had planned and had just stated that he had probably left while everything was dark saying that he was complaining of an upset stomach and no-one was none the wiser.

"That's okay," Alycia said putting Kai's arm around her. Kai didn't say anything about what she just did but brought the subject back to dancing. "I have two left feet anyway…"

Alycia smiled rubbing his hand. "I have two right ones, we would have been fine."

"Nice line," Brooklyn said to Julia nudging her gently as they watched Kai and Alycia in front of them. "I keep expecting Kai to go kung fu style because he's allowing himself to open up," He added.

"Vivid image there," Julia said surprised. "Very," Brooklyn said acting worried for Julia's amusement.

As the gang began to split off, greetings of the special day we given to everyone including Kai who wasn't fond of the fact that guys were wishing him a Happy Valentine's Day.

Before long, Julia, Brooklyn, Max and Mariam were the only people left they hadn't gone down a different route. "May I ask about the dancing?" Brooklyn said to no-one in particular.

"It's more fun," Mariam said. "You have to live life to the fullest you know," She explained.

"Didn't half take it out of me though," Brooklyn replied. Julia giggled and stopped him bringing his face close to hers. Brooklyn didn't kiss her, he brushed the hair away from his eyes and lightly pressed his nose against hers bringing on another fit of giggles from her.

"I'm still standing!" Max exclaimed waving his arms in the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yes, KC and the Sunshine Band are sometimes on my music playlist and so is I'm Still Standing occasionally, I have a number of music tastes. :P

Thanks for reading, please leave a review.

FOF


End file.
